Frustrations
by bloodykitchengirl
Summary: Bella souffre du refus constant d'Edward de faire évoluer leur relation amoureuse sur le plan physique. Mais est-elle vraiment la seule à être frustrée ?
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur** : les personnages principaux déja connus appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec et laisser libre court à mon imagination...

* * *

**FRUSTRATIONS par bloodykitchengirl  
**

**CHAPITRE 1  
**

Je me sentais devenir lentement mais sûrement complètement dingue. Une fois de plus, Edward n'avait pas voulu dépasser le stade du baiser torride. Il était encore parti précipitamment après m'avoir bien allumée, en prétextant un soudain besoin urgent de chasser dont il n'avait pas saisi la nécessité auparavant. Je restais là comme une conne chauffée à bloc sur le lit, seule avec mes yeux pour pleurer… Quelques baisers par-ci par-là, parfois quelques caresses mais jamais au-dessous du nombril… Je n'en pouvais plus, bon sang, à presque vingt ans, j'étais toujours désespérément vierge ! Il ne se rendait pas compte que j'avais des besoins sexuels physiologiques. Pensait-il que cet aspect de ma nature humaine allait disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique du jour au lendemain et que j'allais devenir asexuée comme lui semblait déjà l'être ? Je ne comprenais pas son attitude. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi cultivé qui avait fait plusieurs fois des études médicales, il paressait vraiment borné et stupide…

Chacune de ses caresses même innocente et anodine me faisait frémir de désir. Le simple contact de sa peau contre la mienne embrasait tout mon corps à chaque fois. Je savais que lui aussi ressentait un peu de désir pour moi car je pouvais parfois sentir un semblant d'érection contre mon bas-ventre quand il me tenait dans ses bras mais bon visiblement ce ne devait pas être aussi intenable pour lui que pour moi puisque cela ne semblait pas le travailler outre mesure.

J'avais à plusieurs reprises longuement discuté avec Alice et Rosalie. Comme des sœurs nous pouvions tout nous raconter sans aucune gêne. Je les enviais d'avoir une vie amoureuse plus qu'épanouie. Les vampires étaient eux aussi des êtres sexués et pouvaient avoir une vie sexuelle plus que débridée si je prenais l'exemple d' Emmett et de Rosalie quand leur nature animale primaire prenait le dessus sur leur humanité. C'était vrai qu'il y avait des détails croustillants sur l'anatomie de mes frères dont j'aurais bien pu me passer. Apparemment Emmett et Jasper avaient été plus que généreusement dotés par Dame Nature. A travers leurs vêtements, leurs corps magnifiquement bien sculptés laissaient peu de place à l'imagination. Non, non je ne fantasmais pas sur mes frères mais bon je n'étais pas aveugle. Foutues hormones ! Est-ce qu' Edward était aussi bien membré que ses frères ? J'étais incapable de le dire avec certitude étant donné que je ne l'avais jamais vu nu et encore moins touché en dessous de la ceinture !

Les filles m'avaient donné des conseils soi-disant infaillibles pour le faire craquer. J'avais suivi ceux-ci à la lettre et avais tout essayé sans jamais tomber dans la vulgarité pour ne pas le choquer : les tenues sexy aguicheuses, les expressions corporelles sensuelles, les allusions coquines, les caresses accidentelles mais en vain, il reculait toujours au dernier moment avec la sempiternelle excuse de la fragilité de mon enveloppe charnelle humaine. C'était bien ma veine d'être tombée sur un vampire prude et asexué. J'étais pratiquement sûre qu'il ne s'était jamais masturbé de sa vie.

Je finirai par faire l'objet d'un article dans les journaux scientifiques dont j'imaginais déjà le titre : combustion spontanée d'une jeune fille sexuellement frustrée…

C'est sûr, je savais qu'il m'aimait car il me le disait au moins cent fois par jour. Qui avait dit un jour que les actes valaient mieux que les mots ? Il avait toujours une attention délicate pour moi et était constamment à l'affût de mes moindres désirs sauf de celui qui était le plus important et le plus urgent. Edward, le petit ami parfait, celui dont rêvent toutes les mères pour leurs filles. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. J'avais lu ce qu'était l'amour courtois au collège et j'avais trouvé cela drôle et très romantique mais maintenant que je le vivais au quotidien, cela ne m'amusait plus du tout. J'avais déjà essayé de lui parler de mon mal être croissant mais il faisait la sourde oreille en insistant sur le fait que ce serait trop dangereux pour moi que nous devenions intimes et qu'il tenait trop à moi pour risquer de me perdre. Cela me rappelait d'ailleurs que nous évitions toujours de parler de mon éventuelle future transformation…

Je commençais à penser que je l'aimais moi aussi mais peut-être moins qu'auparavant car toute cette frustration me rendait folle et je lui en voulais de plus en plus de me faire souffrir de cette façon. On disait dans tous les magazines que pour qu'un couple perdure dans le temps, l'attachement émotionnel devait être renforcé par une vie sexuelle épanouie. En tout cas moi, j'aurais aimé déjà en avoir une de vie sexuelle ! Je ne savais pas pendant combien de temps encore j'allais pouvoir supporter tout cela.

Même si pour tenter d'assouvir mes désirs, j'étais devenue une adepte des plaisirs solitaires, je savais avec certitude que l'orgasme le plus puissant obtenu de cette façon n'était rien en comparaison de celui que je pourrais avoir en passant à l'acte avec l'homme de ma vie. Alice m'avait même acheté pour mon dernier anniversaire quelques sex toys que je gardais dans une boîte cachée sous mon lit. Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Edward c'est qu'il respectait ma vie privée. En parfait gentleman bien élevé, il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de fouiller dans mes affaires. A ma grande surprise, j'étais rapidement devenue une inconditionnelle de ces gadgets. Je m'en servais quand je me retrouvais seule dans ma chambre ou dans la salle de bains, ce qui arrivait généralement quand il devait aller chasser soit au moins une fois par semaine. Le reste du temps, nous étions quasiment inséparables. Et cela commençait à devenir de plus en plus gênant pour moi.

Une nuit il était rentré à l'improviste plus tôt que prévu dans ma chambre chez Charlie. Je m'étais endormie après une intense séance de masturbation sans avoir pris le temps de remettre ma nuisette et ma culotte. Ses lèvres glacées posées sur ma tempe m'avaient réveillée. On m'avait dit que les vampires avaient un odorat sur développé. Il avait certainement dû sentir mon excitation sexuelle résiduelle mais il avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Il avait seulement paru un peu surpris par ma nudité mais il ne me posa aucune question. Malgré tout, j'avais ressenti le besoin de me justifier. Je lui avais alors déclaré qu'il faisait trop chaud d'où ma décision de dormir nue sachant qu'il ne me tiendrait pas compagnie cette nuit-là. Il s'était simplement retourné pour que je puisse me rhabiller rapidement sous les draps avant de s'installer sur mon lit. Est-il besoin de rajouter qu'il dormait toujours sur les draps soi-disant pour que je n'aie pas froid et pour limiter les tentations ?

J'étais venue passer le week-end chez les Cullen car Charlie était parti à Seattle pour un congrès de criminologie. Maintenant qu' Edward était lâchement parti, je me retrouvais seule dans cette immense maison. Ils étaient tous partis chasser en famille pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Quelle blague, de quelle intimité parlaient-ils ?

Je n'avais pas sommeil. Puisque j'étais seule autant en profiter pour me soulager un peu. J'éteignis la lampe de chevet et je me déshabillai. Cette fois encore j'avais mis un ensemble caraco/boxer en fine dentelle de couleur bleu nuit, sa couleur préférée. Je jetai le tout sur le sol, à quoi bon me servaient-ils à présent ? J'humidifiai légèrement mon index droit avant de le placer au niveau de mon petit bouton de plaisir. Délicatement je le caressai circulairement tandis qu'avec l'autre main je malaxai fermement mon sein gauche. Les yeux clos, j'imaginai que c'était un homme qui s'occupait de moi. Ben oui, je pouvais bien l'avouer que je ne fantasmais plus uniquement sur Edward. Mon petit paquet de nerfs était engorgé et très sensible. J'étais très excitée, très humide, je me caressai avec plus de frénésie tandis que ma respiration s'accélérait malgré moi. J'atteignis rapidement l'extase presque silencieusement mais je restai quand même sur ma faim. Après avoir rallumé la lumière, je me levai pour aller fouiller dans mon sac de voyage à la recherche de mon œuf vibrant et de sa télécommande waterproof. J'avais prévu le coup, je l'avais en permanence au fond de mon sac dans une petite trousse noire, question de survie… Je me dirigeai ensuite dans la magnifique salle de bains annexée à la chambre d' Edward. J'ouvris la cabine de douche et je fis les réglages nécessaires pour que l'eau soit très chaude. Je me glissai rapidement à l'intérieur car j'adorais sentir couler l'eau chaude sur ma peau. Mes muscles se détendirent complètement. J'attrapai mon gel douche à la fraise et m'en versai un peu dans la main avant de me caresser lentement les seins. Descendant mes mains au niveau de mon entrejambe, je vérifiai mon humidité avant d'introduire l'œuf dans mon intimité. La télécommande permettait de régler l'intensité des vibrations. Mon choix se porta sans hésitation sur la position forte. Fermant les yeux, imaginant une scène érotique lue dans un de mes nombreux romans féminins, je me masturbai en m'appuyant contre la paroi de la douche pour ne pas tomber. Cela me fit jouir quasiment instantanément non sans gémir bruyamment, tellement mon orgasme avait été puissant. Heureusement que j'étais seule dans la maison ! De toute façon au point où j'en étais, même si cela n'avait pas été le cas je m'en fichais désormais et je n'en avais pas honte. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si j'avais été réduite à me satisfaire ainsi …

Retirant mon œuf et décidant de prendre une vraie douche cette fois-ci, j'attrapai mon shampoing à la fraise pour me laver les cheveux. Je me rinçais quand soudain je sentis une paire de mains froides sur ma poitrine et je criai de surprise. J'avais été tellement absorbée par la recherche de mon plaisir que je n'avais pas entendu la vitre de la cabine s'ouvrir.

- Alors comme cela, petite coquine, tu te donnes du plaisir en cachette, susurra une voix chaude et sensuelle au creux de mon oreille tandis que je sentais un corps nu froid contre mon dos. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que cela m'a fait de t'entendre gémir de plaisir dans le lit puis dans la douche.

- Cela ne se fait pas de surprendre une jeune fille dans sa douche, j'aurais pu avoir une crise cardiaque ! rétorquai-je avec une voix troublée, tout en essayant d'analyser la situation.

Oh ! Si ! Je pouvais très bien l'imaginer étant donné la dureté de la virilité saillante que je sentais contre mes fesses ! La seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit, c'était de savoir qui se trouvait à son autre extrémité ! La cabine était remplie de vapeurs à cause de l'eau chaude. L'atmosphère était tendue. Je n'osais pas me retourner ni lever la tête pour avoir ma réponse, pourtant la situation m'excitait énormément.

- Vilaine petite Bella ! Je savais que tu étais frustrée à cause de cet idiot qui te sert de petit ami mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point. Tu as vraiment un corps magnifique, tu sens tellement bon quand tu es excitée, je ne comprends pas comment il a pu te résister jusqu'à présent, rajouta mon inconnu en reniflant mon cou avant de le lécher sensuellement.

- Oui moi aussi je me le demande tous les jours ! J'ai même cru à un moment qu'il était gay, affirmai-je en soupirant de plaisir, sans avoir envie de penser à Edward à ce moment précis. Ne parlons plus de lui.

Mon inconnu étouffa un petit rire avant de malaxer délicatement mais fermement mes seins en pinçant de façon experte mes mamelons. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir en savourant pleinement la sensation. C'était encore meilleur que ce que j'avais imaginé, rien ne valait les mains d'un homme ! L'eau coulait sur nos deux corps, le contraste entre ses mains froides et la chaleur de la douche était exquis. Mon corps semblait déconnecté de mon cerveau et tremblait de désir. J'étais brûlante dans tous les sens du terme. Je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose, c'était qu'il ne s'arrête pas en si bon chemin, j'en voulais plus !

- Apparemment tu aimes ce que je te fais, j'aime t'entendre gémir, rajouta mon inconnu avant qu'une de ses mains descende plus bas vers mon intimité tout en léchant sensuellement mon cou. C'est fou ce que tu peux mouiller petite vicieuse !

- Vas-y continue ! N'arrête pas ! répliquai-je entre deux halètements avec une assurance qui me surprit.

J'adorais ce qu'il me faisait. Ses paroles me retournaient. Mes jambes étaient flagada, je me tenais comme je pouvais aux parois de la douche pour ne pas tomber. Soudain, il commença à titiller franchement mon bouton de plaisir tout en continuant à jouer avec un de mes mamelons. Jamais je n'avais été aussi prête d'exploser de plaisir de toute ma vie ! Soudain une vague de plaisir immense me submergea et je faillis m'écrouler sur le sol. Deux bras puissants me rattrapèrent à temps.

- Ce n'est pas fini ma chère. Allons continuer dans la chambre ! déclara mon inconnu avec une voix éraillée par le désir mais ô combien sexy et envoûtante. Ton corps est fait pour être ravagé, tu es magnifique quand tu jouis.

- J'attends la suite avec impatience, parvins-je à peine à balbutier tant ma tête tournait.

Il éteignit l'eau et me prit dans ses bras pour sortir de la douche. Il attrapa une serviette et me sécha soigneusement. Le miroir était recouvert de buée, je ne pouvais pas voir qui était mon inconnu. En sortant de la salle de bains, redescendue de mes hauteurs, je m'aperçus que la lumière dans la chambre avait été éteinte. C'était le noir total, les rideaux avaient été aussi tirés. Je sentis qu'il me déposait délicatement sur le lit dont les draps avaient été défaits. J'étais sur le lit, totalement vulnérable, seule dans une maison vide dans une chambre plongée dans le noir total avec un parfait inconnu. Un vampire qui plus est, ça au moins j'en étais sûre à cause de la froideur de son corps et de ses mains. Mais je ne reconnaissais toujours pas cette voix qui me semblait pourtant familière. Pourtant je n'avais pas peur et j'étais paradoxalement enchantée par la situation actuelle. Après tout je n'avais jamais rien fait comme les autres, faut-il le rappeler que ma famille de cœur ainsi que mon petit ami étaient des vampires !

Il prit mes mains et les plaça au-dessus de ma tête. Docile je le laissai faire. De toute façon qu'aurais-je pu faire face à la force surhumaine d'un vampire ? Posant soudain ses lèvres sur les miennes, avec sa langue il força un peu rudement ma bouche à s'ouvrir. Je le sentis explorer consciencieusement ma cavité buccale avant de jouer avec ma langue. Sa langue était douce et avait un bon goût. Il déposa ensuite toute une série de baisers le long de ma mâchoire puis de mon cou. Il sentait divinement bon. J'en frissonnai de plaisir et enfonçai ma tête plus profondément dans l'oreiller. Ma respiration devint erratique, mon cœur s'emballa. Au niveau du point de pulsation sur ma jugulaire, ses lèvres suçotèrent doucement ma peau. Il me sembla entendre comme un ronronnement. Il caressa mes seins avant d'en saisir un et de mordiller gentiment mon téton. Je gémis de plaisir et je me cambrai contre lui. Il caressa ensuite mon ventre plat et descendit sa tête au niveau de mon entrejambe. Je le sentis me renifler à cet endroit en faisant des commentaires sur mon délicat fumet. Il écarta un peu rudement mes cuisses et je sentis tout à coup sa langue glacée parcourir mes lèvres inférieures. Il enfonça ensuite un doigt dans mon intimité et commença à faire des petits mouvements de va et vient tout en torturant avec sa langue mon bouton de plaisir. Cette sensation était indescriptible, je n'étais plus moi même, j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser à cause de l'intensité du plaisir ressenti. _La petite mort _je comprenais à présent la véracité de cette expression. Je ne tardais pas à jouir contre sa bouche. Il lécha mes sécrétions de plaisir non sans grogner lui-même de plaisir. D'un seul coup il s'écarta de moi et me força à m'asseoir.

Je pouvais le deviner assis sur ses genoux devant moi, je sentis son sexe devant mes lèvres. Je n'avais jamais pratiqué de fellation mais j'avais lu des articles à ce sujet donc je savais plus ou moins ce que je devais faire. J'étais quand même un peu embarrassée à l'idée de faire tout de travers après tout le plaisir qu'il venait de me donner. Qu'avais-je à perdre sinon un peu de fierté mal placée ? Je saisis avec précaution son sexe déjà dressé entre mes mains. Il était énorme ou du moins paraissait l'être étant donné que je n'en avais jamais vu de près auparavant, enfin touché puisque je ne voyais rien ! Avec un peu d'hésitation, je commençai à faire de petits mouvements de va et vient avec ma main avant de poser mes lèvres sur son extrémité. Une goutte de son liquide perla sur mes lèvres, cela avait bon goût. J'imaginais alors que j'avais affaire à une bonne glace que je devais savourer lentement. Avec ma langue je léchai toute sa longueur avant de prendre son sexe dans ma bouche. Avec une de mes mains je malaxais doucement ses bourses tandis qu'avec l'autre je faisais d'amples mouvements sur la partie excédentaire. Il grogna de plaisir et me tira davantage la tête en arrière pour s'enfoncer davantage dans ma bouche et commencer à remuer avec précaution. Ses coups de reins s'accélèrent légèrement et rapidement il déversa violemment son fluide dans ma bouche. Sans avoir d'autre choix, j'avalai tout sans hésiter.

- Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer depuis combien de temps j'attends le moment de te faire mienne.

- Alors n'hésite pas ! Prends-moi, déclarai-je avec un semblant d'audace avant qu'il ne me rallonge sur le dos et se place entre mes jambes. Je réalisai que j'allais bientôt perdre définitivement ma virginité avec un inconnu. J'aurais vraiment aimé que ma première fois se fasse avec Edward mais j'étais trop excitée avec un ruisseau entre les jambes. Je voulais qu'il prenne totalement possession de mon corps, cela faisait si longtemps que j'attendais une délivrance. Pourtant j'appréhendais un peu la douleur que je ressentirai sûrement étant donné la taille de son sexe.

- Tu vas avoir un peu mal au début mais la douleur partira ensuite rapidement. Tu ne jouiras sans doute pas cette fois-ci mais tu ne seras pas déçue. Je vais essayer d'être tendre mais je ne te promets rien, accroche-toi à mes épaules, déclara-t-il doucement en caressant presque tendrement ma joue. Es-tu prête ?

Je hochai la tête en sachant que même dans l'obscurité il pouvait me voir et je m'accrochai à ses épaules. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Si jusqu'à présent il s'était montré un peu rude, il semblait maintenant se soucier un peu plus de moi. Je sentis son sexe à l'entrée de mon intimité. Lentement il me pénétra non sans jurer, en mentionnant ma chaleur et mon étroitesse. Je me sentis écartelée progressivement. C'était très inconfortable. Soudain il s'arrêta et d'un rapide coup de rein, il rompit ma barrière virginale ce qui me fit hurler de douleur. Il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de s'enfoncer totalement dans mes profondeurs. Son sexe était glacé et ma douleur s'estompa progressivement. Il me demanda si j'allais bien et de nouveau je hochai la tête même si j'avais encore les larmes aux yeux. Mon vampire commença alors à entrer et à sortir de moi, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Mon inconfort se transforma peu à peu en sensation de plus en plus agréable mais pas au point d'atteindre l'extase. En même temps qu'il me pénétrait, il m'embrassait dans le cou et ne cessait de me complimenter sur ma beauté et combien il était fier d'être le premier à explorer mon corps. Je sentis soudain son souffle dans mon oreille devenir plus laborieux, chose curieuse car les vampires normalement n'avaient pas besoin de respirer. Ses pénétrations se firent soudain plus pressantes et je le sentis se raidir avant de gémir bruyamment au moment où il jouit en moi. Il se retira rapidement et roula sur le côté pour ne pas m'écraser. J'étais contente d'être enfin devenue une femme mais j'étais exténuée. Engourdie, je ne pouvais plus bouger et je commençai à frissonner cette fois-ci vraiment à cause du froid et de la fatigue. Mon amant dut s'en apercevoir car il remonta rapidement les draps sur mon corps dénudé avant de m'embrasser sur le front et de me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Le sourire aux lèvres, je sombrai rapidement dans un sommeil profond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes de l'auteur** :

1. Tous les personnages principaux ont été crées par Stephenie Meyer. J'ai cependant modifié leurs caractères par rapport à l'histoire originale. J'ai également inventé d'autres personnages qui interviendront par la suite.

2. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un commentaire.

* * *

**FRUSTRATIONS par bloodykitchengirl **

**CHAPITRE 2**

Je faisais un rêve très agréable quand soudain j'eus l'impression que quelqu'un s'allongeait près de moi.

- Mmm, marmonnai-je en me blottissant machinalement contre lui.

« Je suis là, mon amour. Il est encore tôt, rendors-toi. » entendis-je soudain en sentant des lèvres froides sur mon front et une main caresser tendrement mes cheveux.

Je sursautai. Cette voix là, je pouvais la reconnaître entre mille ! Mince Edward ! J'ouvris brutalement les yeux pour en avoir la confirmation. Les rideaux étaient toujours tirés mais la lumière du jour passait maintenant à travers sans difficultés, je pouvais voir clairement. Oui ! C'était bien lui !

- Edward, que fais-tu là dans mon lit ? Est-ce que le reste de la famille est rentrée également à la maison avec toi ? demandai-je maladroitement avec un ton un peu sec pour tenter de cacher la panique qui commençait à me gagner sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Je sentais mon cœur s'emballer dans ma poitrine et j'étais certaine qu'il remarquerait ce détail. Cependant il ne dit rien. Je suppose qu'il avait dû interpréter ce signe comme étant la preuve de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi ! Ah ! La fierté masculine !

Je m'éloignai brutalement de lui car je me rappelai soudain que j'étais nue sous les draps. Je tirai donc les draps et la couverture sur moi en me redressant pour pouvoir m'adosser contre la tête de lit. Je grimaçai intérieurement, j'étais un peu raide, tous les muscles de mon corps étaient douloureux. Sans doute un souvenir de la nuit passée !

- Bonjour à toi aussi Bella ! Je te rappelle que j'habite dans cette maison et que tu es dans ma chambre et dans mon lit ! Et non, je suis rentré seul avant les autres parce que tu me manquais, rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton sec que le mien.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je levai la tête pour le regarder. Ses yeux ambrés magnifiques d'ordinaire si pétillants étaient sombres et ternes. Il semblait attristé par mon soudain refus de rester en contact physique avec lui. Quel comble ! J'eus pourtant un brusque élan de culpabilité pour l'avoir blessé.

- Oui, excuse-moi ! Bonjour Edward ! J'ai juste été surprise dans mon sommeil, tu m'as fait peur, répondis-je embarrassée. Je n'aime pas rester toute seule à la maison.

- Te pardonner ? Non, c'est plutôt à moi de te présenter des excuses mon amour. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seule. J'ai paniqué, déclara-t-il plus doucement en posant la main sur mon genou.

Même à travers le drap et la couverture, je suis sûre qu'il devait sentir mon genou trembler à son contact.

- Edward, je n'ai pas envie de discuter de cela maintenant. Même si c'est ta chambre comme tu me l'as si bien rappelé, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît sortir pour que je puisse avoir un moment d'intimité ? soupirai-je agacée en me rappelant des circonstances de son départ précipité.

Croyait-il que j'allais l'accueillir à bras grands ouverts comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille ?

- Voyons mon amour, je t'ai déjà vue en pyjama ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Il n' y a pas de raison pour que je sorte de ma propre chambre ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu m'as tellement manquée cette nuit que je ne veux pas passer une seule seconde de cette journée loin de toi.

Hypocrite ! Si je te manquais tant que çà, tu n'avais qu'à pas partir ! rajoutai-je intérieurement. D'un autre côté, heureusement, qu'il n'était pas rentré plus tôt cette nuit car cela aurait été catastrophique… Flûte ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'il sorte avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ma nudité et surtout pour que je puisse réfléchir sérieusement sur les évènements passés et ceux à venir. Ce n'était pas tant ma nudité en elle-même qui me préoccupait en cet instant précis mais c'était surtout le fait que je devais sûrement avoir des bleus partout avec ma malchance habituelle ! J'avais hérité de la peau très fragile de ma mère qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à marquer rapidement dès le moindre choc. Apparemment Edward n'avait pas l'air de vouloir sortir. Celui-là franchement quand il avait une idée en tête, il n'en démordait pas. Bon d'accord, c'était sa chambre mais quand même c'était moi l'hôte, j'avais donc le droit de faire ce que je voulais ! Et je voulais un peu d'intimité avec moi-même ! Il me fallait ruser un peu.

- S'il te plaît Edward, fais-moi plaisir, ne rends pas les choses difficiles ! Je n'ai plus sommeil, pourquoi ne descends-tu pas me préparer mon petit déjeuner et je te rejoindrai dans la cuisine quand je serai prête ? proposai-je avec une voix que je voulais agréable, douce et mielleuse.

- D'accord j'y vais ! A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime, dit-il avant de se pencher lentement vers moi avec apparemment l'intention de m'embrasser.

J'eus un mouvement de recul réflexe.

- Edward, ne te vexe pas mais tu sais que j'ai mauvaise haleine le matin ! Merci. Je t'aime aussi.

Il eut un air dépité et il sortit rapidement de la chambre.

Zut ! Zut et Zut ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? répétais-je inlassablement en prenant ma tête entre mes mains. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. La situation était critique. La réalité m'avait frappée de plein fouet. J'étais contente de ne plus être vierge mais en même temps, j'étais désolée d'avoir trompé Edward avec un inconnu, dont l'identité m'importait peu pour le moment. J'aimais Edward, c'était à lui qu'aurait dû revenir le privilège de ma première fois ! Certes c'était lui qui avait refusé à de multiples reprises de passer à l'acte mais il me faisait confiance. Plus je réfléchissais et moins j'arrivais à retenir mes larmes. Je n'étais pas fière de moi. Pourtant quelque part au fond de moi, je ne ressentais pas autant de remords que ce que j'aurais dû avoir. Après tout Edward avait bien mérité cette punition après toute la souffrance qu'il m'avait fait endurer pendant ces deux dernières années ! Mon Dieu ! J'étais une traînée. Il sera vraiment furieux et dégoûté de moi quand il apprendra que je l'ai trompé ! Et il l'apprendra tôt ou tard car même s'il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées, j'étais une très mauvaise comédienne ! Il ne voudra plus de moi.

Alice ! Je suis sûre qu'elle a tout vu et qu'elle sait tout. En lisant dans ses pensées, il saura tout. J'imaginais la déception de ma meilleure amie. Elle aussi avait confiance en moi et en l'amour que je portais à son frère.

Toute la famille, je n'arrivais même plus à dire « ma famille », sera mise au courant. Je n'arriverai plus à les regarder dans les yeux, surtout pour y voir de la déception et du dégoût. Certainement, ils ne voudront plus de moi et je ne les blâmerai pas pour cela. La confiance était un des piliers fondamentaux de cette famille. Qui voudrait d'une femme infidèle dans sa famille ? Que ferai-je sans les Cullen dans ma vie ? Je crois que j'en mourrai. Je les aime tous tellement mais ils se passeront sans aucun doute de moi, insipide, stupide et fragile humaine. Ils m'oublieront rapidement.

Tout cela, c'est de la faute à Edward, s'il avait accepté de me faire l'amour, je ne serais pas dans cette situation là !

J'essayais tant bien que mal de me calmer en respirant profondément et en répétant la pseudo phrase magique de la méthode Coué. Cela avait été si naturel de céder à la tentation de la chair, j'étais tellement excitée ! Et puis qu'aurais-je pu faire face à un vampire ? Non, cela n'avait rien d'un viol, j'avais été pleinement consentante et, en toute honnêteté, j'en avais retiré un certain plaisir. J'étais une adulte, même si j'étais morte de trouille à l'idée de tous les affronter tout à l'heure, je devais prendre mes responsabilités et accepter les conséquences de mes actes.

Je décidais de sortir du lit pour aller prendre une douche afin de me relaxer avant d'affronter à nouveau Edward. C'est alors que j'eus une surprise monumentale. Je n'étais pas nue, je portais mon ensemble bleu nuit en dentelle de la veille, je ne me rappelais pas m'être rhabillée ! Ayant un doute, je baissai mon boxer pour voir s'il était tâché. Si j'avais perdu ma virginité, je devais avoir un peu de sang au niveau de mon entrejambe qui me faisait un peu mal ! Non, je ne voyais rien ! Perplexe, je décidais de refaire le lit comme j'en avais l'habitude tous les matins. Et là aussi surprise, aucune trace de sang virginal sur les draps ! Bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre ? Je recommençais à paniquer, que s'était-il passé hier soir ? Avais-je rêvé ? Tout avait pourtant paru si réel !

Confuse, avant de me diriger vers la salle de bains je pris au hasard des sous-vêtements propres en coton noir ainsi qu'un legging noir et une jolie tunique avec un décolleté en V, en cachemire noir à l'effigie de Hello Kitty de la marque Victoria Couture. Tous étaient des cadeaux d'Alice et de Rosalie. J'avais besoin d'être à l'aise dans mes vêtements, je me sentais d'humeur morose aussi le noir, couleur du deuil me convenait parfaitement. Je me déshabillai devant le miroir. J'avais une mine affreuse, mes yeux étaient bouffis. Sans avoir à m'examiner minutieusement je pouvais voir des bleus en haut de mes cuisses et sur mes hanches ainsi un énorme suçon sur mon cou. Incrédule je touchai celui-ci du bout des doigts. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé, j'avais bel et bien perdu ma virginité hier soir ! Par contre j'étais certaine qu'Edward avec sa vue de lynx n'avait pas pu le rater ! Comment expliquer ce suçon ? Je n'en avais aucune idée mais de toute façon, j'étais fichue alors cela n'avait aucune importance.

Je réglai rapidement les commandes de la douche et cela me rappela douloureusement les évènements de la veille. Je pris une longue douche bien chaude sans parvenir à me détendre. Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus je regrettais ce qui s'était passé. J'avais eu ce que je désirais, j'avais perdu ma virginité mais j'allais perdre l'homme de ma vie et ma famille de cœur. Le prix était lourd à payer. Cela n'en valait pas la peine. Mes larmes se confondaient avec l'eau de la douche. Dans une ultime tentative de me relaxer, j'essayai de me donner un peu de plaisir manuellement mais cela ne fonctionna pas, je n'avais pas l'esprit à cela. Je sortis en soupirant de la douche. Je me séchai rapidement avant de m'habiller avec la peur au ventre. Ne voulant pas risquer de tomber dans les escaliers, connaissant ma maladresse congénitale habituelle, je choisis de porter des ballerines noires à talons plats. Je sortis de la chambre sans me presser avant de descendre prudemment les escaliers pour affronter mon destin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :** je remercie vivement les personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire.

* * *

**FRUSTRATIONS par bloodykitchengirl  
**

**CHAPITRE 3**

En descendant les escaliers, je laissais bien retomber mes cheveux le long de mes épaules. Ils étaient encore un peu humides suite à ma douche et sentaient bon la fraise. Cette odeur me réconfortait car elle me rappelait mes souvenirs d'enfance. Je savais qu' Edward aussi l'appréciait pour des raisons un peu similaires comme il me l'avait raconté un jour.

Edward essayait sans aucun doute de me faire plaisir en me préparant un de mes péchés mignons car il s'échappait de la cuisine une délicieuse odeur de pain perdu à la cannelle. D'ordinaire cette odeur m'aurait fait sauter de joie mais ce matin, j'avais l'estomac noué aussi elle me laissait presque indifférente.

- Installe-toi, c'est prêt, annonça calmement Edward sans me regarder en posant un verre de jus d'orange sur le comptoir de la cuisine à côté d'une assiette de pain perdu.

Je m'installais sur un des tabourets en l'observant attentivement. Il avait les traits tirés, ce qui était inhabituel pour un vampire. Son regard était rempli de tristesse. Je sentais bien qu'il était tourmenté. Il devait être au courant, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

- Mange, cela va refroidir, rajouta-t-il avec un ton autoritaire avant de s'asseoir en face de moi.

Comme je n'avais pas faim, je ne bus qu'un peu de mon jus d'orange. Il m'observait silencieusement. Apparemment il ne voulait pas parler. Je commençais à en avoir marre et décidai de me lever.

- Edward je suis désolée … chuchotai-je en le regardant une dernière fois avant de m'éloigner.

- Non Bella ! cria-t-il en se levant brusquement et en poussant par terre ce qu'il y avait sur le comptoir.

Avant que mon assiette ne touche le sol, je me retrouvais adossée contre la porte de la cuisine, les deux poignets emprisonnés dans les mains d' Edward le long de mon corps. Ses yeux étaient plus noirs que le charbon. Son visage était menaçant. Il enfonça son nez dans mes cheveux et inhala profondément avant de redescendre vers mon oreille qu'il mordilla un peu durement. Je n'appréciai pas vraiment ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- Tu sens toujours aussi bon après la douche, déclara-t-il avec une voix rauque que je ne lui reconnaissais pas, avant d'éloigner mes cheveux de mon cou.

Ce simple geste me fit légèrement sursauter et je me raidis car il allait enfin voir le suçon si cela n'avait pas déjà été le cas. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, mon cœur battait à la chamade. Il eut alors un geste surprenant. Il lécha mon cou et s'attarda plus longuement à l'endroit exact où se trouvait la preuve de mon délit. Sa langue n'était pas aussi douce que celle de mon amant de la veille mais la sensation n'était pas désagréable. Au moment où je sentis ses dents effleurer ma peau, je commençai à être mal à l'aise. Il pressait de plus en plus son corps contre le mien et il semblait très excité, à en juger ce que je sentais contre ma féminité. En ce qui me concernait, la situation n'avait rien d'excitant bien au contraire. Il libéra soudain un de mes poignets et remonta sa main pour caresser sans tendresse ma joue. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, mes jambes tremblaient.

- A moi, tu es à moi ! répéta-t-il plusieurs fois avant de presser violemment sa bouche contre la mienne.

Je sentis sa langue forcer le passage dans ma bouche et je n'eus pas d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la bouche. Edward n'était pas lui-même, il était d'ordinaire si précautionneux quand il me touchait. Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques jours encore j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il se lâche un peu ! Maintenant j'étais effrayée par son comportement. Il poussa brutalement ma langue avant d'explorer rapidement ma bouche et de se retirer non sans grogner en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de mon odeur qui avait été souillée.

Tout à coup il arracha mon débardeur et mon soutien-gorge avant de malaxer fortement un de mes seins. Je criai de douleur et tentai de le repousser mais c'était peine perdue.

- Lâche-moi Edward, tu me fais mal, criai-je avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu ne lui disais pas cela à lui, hein ! Tu n'es qu'une garce d'allumeuse ! cracha-t-il avant de descendre sa main au niveau de mon intimité et de déchirer le tissu recouvrant mon entrejambe.

Il me pénétra alors violemment avec deux doigts et je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler.

- Arrête ! … Je t'en supplie arrête ! balbutiai-je entre deux hoquets.

Edward était comme pris dans une transe et semblait apprécier ce qu'il me faisait étant donné les bruits de ronronnement qu'il émettait. Il était méconnaissable.

- Tu es si étroite, tel que je le connais, il a dû se régaler. Maintenant c'est à mon tour d'en profiter, commenta-t-il en défaisant sa braguette.

Je fermai les yeux prête à subir le pire quand tout à coup j'entendis un grand claquement et je sentis que quelqu'un le retirait de moi.

- Edward, tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais ! Je t'en prie, ressaisis-toi ! s'exclama mon petit lutin adoré.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je vis que Emmett et Jasper avec un air triste et navré, retenaient tant bien que mal Edward qui se débattait fortement. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de grogner et de proférer des insanités. Libérée, je m'effondrais par terre en pleurant. Rosalie s'assit près de moi et me prit dans ses bras en murmurant que tout allait s'arranger et qu'il allait payer pour ce qu'il m'avait fait. Alice plaça une couverture autour de mes épaules dénudées tandis que je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes. Le tee-shirt haute couture de Rosalie sera bon à jeter à la poubelle ! Rosalie me souleva et m'emmena à l'étage dans sa chambre. Elle me déposa délicatement sur son lit avant de s'allonger à mes côtés. Je posai ma tête contre sa poitrine en agrippant fermement son tee-shirt.

- J'ai eu tellement peur, je ne le reconnaissais plus, sanglotai-je.. D'abord il semblait triste, apathique et ensuite il s'est énervé d'un seul coup …

- Oh Bella, si tu savais comme je m'en veux, déclara Alice émue en me caressant doucement les cheveux, je n'avais pas vu qu'il réagirait comme cela. Cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi.

- N'y pense plus, vous êtes rentrés à temps, c'est tout ce qui importe. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir après ce que moi je lui ai fait ! rajoutai-je.

- Nous savons tous ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir Bella, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

Je le savais, Alice avait tout vu et en avait parlé aux autres. Je ne comprenais pas leurs réactions.

- Vous êtes au courant et pourtant vous êtes là à me consoler. Vous devez me haïr pour ce que j'ai fait. Je ne suis pas digne de votre amour.

- Arrête de te fustiger Bella, ce que tu as fait est normal après toute la frustration sexuelle que tu as dû endurer surtout pendant ces derniers mois. Mon frère est un idiot, il savait que cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre mais cela ne justifiait pas son débordement de tout à l'heure, commenta amèrement Rosalie.

Les filles tournèrent la tête en direction de la porte de la chambre puis se regardèrent. Leurs lèvres bougèrent à toute vitesse sans que je ne puisse comprendre quoique ce soit. Je détestais qu'elles fassent cela. Soudain j'entendis une porte claquer bruyamment.

- Edward est parti, affirma calmement Alice. Il est revenu à lui et est parti chasser. Il est désolé et s'en veut terriblement. Lui aussi souffrait de la situation et a dérapé. Il t'aime tellement Bella. Peut-être pas dans l'immédiat mais tu lui pardonneras un jour Bella. Tu nous pardonneras aussi.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire mais c'était souvent comme cela avec elle.

- Repose-toi maintenant, tu en as bien besoin. Nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard, ajouta Rosalie en m'embrassant sur le front. Nous t'aimons, tu fais partie de notre famille, ne l'oublie jamais.

- Restez avec moi, s'il vous plaît, je n'ai pas envie d'être seule pour l'instant, suppliai-je.

- D'accord, je comprends, répondit Rosalie. Je vais rester avec toi.

- Il faut que j'aille discuter avec Jasper, ma chérie, je reviendrai plus tard, déclara Alice avant de quitter la chambre. Je t'aime Bella.

- Dis Rose, qu'est-ce qu'Alice a vu exactement de la soirée d'hier soir ? Que vous a-t-elle dit ? Est-ce qu'elle a vu de qui il s'agissait ? demandai-je bien qu'engourdie, mon esprit tournait à cent à l'heure pour tenter de comprendre la situation. J'ai cru comprendre qu'Edward savait de qui il s'agissait.

- Je ne peux pas te répondre pour le moment Bella. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas te répondre mais je suis tenue au secret. En temps voulu, tu sauras tout. Sache que nous t'aimons tous énormément petite sœur. Repose-toi maintenant.

Ok là je flippais ! Ils me cachaient tous quelque chose et je n'aimais pas cela. Pourquoi soudainement me déclaraient-ils tous leur amour pour moi ? Au fait je n'avais pas vu tout à l'heure ni Esmée, ni Carlisle. Où étaient-ils ? Je commençais à sentir une lente torpeur m'envahir. Je baillai sérieusement pourtant je n'avais pas sommeil. Sûrement un effet du pouvoir de Jasper.

- Où sont Esmée et Carlisle ? parvins-je à demander avant de sombrer brusquement dans le sommeil en entendant des voix très lointaines.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un grand merci pour vos commentaires qui m'ont encouragée à poursuivre cette histoire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**FRUSTRATIONS par bloodykitchengirl**

**CHAPITRE 4**

J'entendais parler tout autour de moi. Les voix étaient étouffées et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elles disaient. J'avais très chaud, il me semblait être trempée. Je n'aimais pas cette sensation et j'ouvris les yeux. Engourdie, j'eus un peu de mal à m'asseoir dans le lit. Je vis qu'il faisait jour.

- Ça y' est, elle est enfin réveillée ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Alice et Rosalie avant de se précipiter sur moi et de me serrer gentiment dans leurs bras.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas vous inquiéter ! Elle ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde ! fanfaronna Emmett.

- Parce que tu es un expert en sommeil humain, maintenant ! commenta ironiquement Jasper.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je en laissant échapper un bâillement.

- Tu nous as fait très peur Bella, tu as dormi pendant 3 jours entiers ! expliqua Rosalie.

- Et je n'y étais pour rien ! rajouta Jasper.

La chemise de nuit que je portais était réellement trempée. Chemise de nuit ? Je me rappelais m'être endormie avec mes vêtements. Une des filles avait dû me changer.

- Comment se fait-il que je sois trempée ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de transpirer autant la nuit !

- Oh Bella ! Tu as eu beaucoup de fièvre, tu as même déliré. Nous avons dû changer les draps ainsi que ta chemise de nuit à de nombreuses reprises. Comment te sens-tu ? As-tu faim ?

Je réfléchissais, est-ce que je me sentais bien ? A priori oui, cependant j'étais un peu raide et j'avais l'impression d'être un peu bizarre. Quelque chose en moi avait changé mais je ne savais pas quoi. Tout à coup mon ventre gronda bruyamment.

- Tout va bien puisqu'elle a faim ! ironisa Emmett avant de se prendre une tape sur la tête donnée par Rosalie. Aïe ! Ben quoi c'est vrai !

- Je meurs de faim, je pourrais manger un bœuf entier !

- Mais c'est qu'elle n'a pas perdu le sens de l'humour en plus ! Ravi de te retrouver, petite sœur ! continua joyeusement Emmett.

- Je vais te préparer quelque chose. Pendant ce temps, va prendre une douche. Tu en as bien besoin, sans vouloir te vexer, déclara Rosalie, pince sans rire.

- Rose s'il te plait est-ce que je peux t'aider, hein dit ? supplia Emmett.

- Il en est hors de question, rappelle-toi comment cela s'est fini la dernière fois ! répondit-elle en soupirant, avant de quitter la pièce accompagnée d' Emmett.

_Ouais, mais avoue que tu avais bien aimé malgré tout, tu n'avais pas dit non !_ entendis-je dans le couloir.

Moi aussi je me rappelais de cette fois-là. Emmett avait été obligé par Esmée de rénover tout seul la cuisine tellement ils l'avaient saccagé avec leurs ébats inopinés. Tout était parti d'une bonne intention, pour m'aider à tester de nouvelles recettes de macarons, pour un concours de mon école, pendant que j'étais clouée au lit pour cause de grippe. Même si elle ne mangeait pas, Rosalie adorait cuisiner. C'était ce qui nous avait vraiment rapprochées au début de ma relation avec Edward.

J'avais deux passions dans la vie, la pâtisserie et la lecture. Edward m'avait persuadée de m'inscrire dans cette école de pâtisserie à Port Angelès et de profiter de mon humanité tant que je le pouvais étant donné qu'un vampire ne pouvait pas manger de nourriture humaine. Il m'avait promis que nous ferions le tour du monde des pâtisseries avant ma transformation et que j'aurais tout le temps ensuite de faire des études de lettres et de me lancer dans l'écriture de fictions. Ah Edward ! Tu m'avais promis tant de choses…

Sortant de mes pensées, je touchai mes cheveux et sentis qu'ils étaient effectivement poisseux. Je levai un bras et approchai mon nez de mon aisselle. Beurk ! Honteuse, je baissai mon bras. J'étais certaine d'être rouge écarlate. Je décidai de me lever pour prendre une douche. Soudain le téléphone d'Alice se mit à sonner. Elle décrocha aussitôt.

- Bonjour. Oui, elle vient de se réveiller. A priori, elle va bien. Nous en saurons plus tout à l'heure, répondit Alice avant de quitter elle aussi la chambre.

- Bon et bien il ne reste que nous deux, à présent Jasper ! Tu peux vaquer à tes occupations si tu en as envie, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour prendre ma douche !

- Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas que je vienne te frotter le dos ? Ou autre chose ? déclara-t-il avec un air taquin.

Ses yeux pétillaient avec un je ne sais quoi à l'intérieur. Etait-il sérieux ? J'étais morte de honte car je comprenais ce qu'il sous entendait. Il savait lui aussi. Connaissant Emmett et son humour grivois, je n'étais pas à l'abri de ses bonne blagues salaces. Si je pouvais disparaître sous terre maintenant, je le ferais aussitôt.

- Euh non merci ! Ca ira, répondis-je rapidement en sortant du lit.

Sans le regarder, je me précipitai vers la salle de bains sans trébucher heureusement et fermai rapidement la porte derrière moi. Je pris quelques instants pour reprendre mon souffle. Dans quel pétrin m'étais-je fourrée ?

Ayant un grand besoin de me détendre, je décidai de me faire couler un bain pour changer de l'ordinaire. Je me déshabillai rapidement et m'observai dans le miroir pour constater les dégâts. Et là première surprise, plus de cernes et plus de trace de suçon ! Je regardais mes poignets qu'Edward avait fortement serrés, rien non plus ! Rien non plus au niveau de mes cuisses ! C'était un véritable miracle, jamais des bleus n'avaient disparu aussi rapidement, c'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé ! Je n'y comprenais rien mais je n'allais certainement pas me plaindre.

Le bain chaud me permit de me relaxer intensément mais pas complètement. Je me demandais où étaient Carlisle, Esmée. Je me faisais également également du souci pour Edward. Je supposais que j'aurais certainement des réponses plus tard. De retour dans la chambre, il n'y avait plus personne, seulement des vêtements posés sur le lit qu'Alice avait dû choisir comme toujours. Je soupirais en m'habillant. Elle avait encore choisi une tenue de designer que je trouvais bizarre mais bon je ne lui dirai rien, ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer.

Alléchée par la bonne odeur de pancakes, je dévalais à toute vitesse les escaliers pour me rendre dans la cuisine. Tout était prêt, il ne manquait plus que moi. En m'installant à table, je n'étais pas tranquille et observai tout autour de moi. Il ne restait plus rien des dégâts causés par la colère d' Edward et j'étais reconnaissante envers les filles d'avoir tout nettoyé. Les deux couples restèrent silencieux en m'observant manger comme ils le faisaient d'habitude. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi ils étaient toujours fascinés de me regarder manger mais l'avantage, c'était que je m'efforçais de manger proprement pour ne pas être ridicule !

- C'était vraiment délicieux Rosalie ! Je te remercie. Tu t'es une fois de plus surpassée ! louai-je en savourant la dernière bouchée, avant que les questions ne commencent à pleuvoir.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi Bella, tu sais que j'adore cuisiner pour toi ! J'ai rajouté un soupçon de cannelle, l'as-tu sentie ?

- Tu aimes la tenue que je t'ai choisie ? demanda Alice. Sinon, j'en ai une autre à te proposer.

- Maintenant que tu as fini de manger, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Je veux des réponses, annonça sérieusement Emmett de but en blanc. Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'avoir perdu ta virginité et d'être maintenant une vraie femme ? Est-ce que tu as eu du plaisir ?

Surprise, je recrachai violemment le jus d'orange que je venais de mettre à la bouche ! Il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation ! Néanmoins Rosalie réagit au quart de tour et le frappa sévèrement sur le bras.

- Hé ! C'est dégoûtant Bells ! Fais un peu attention, tu ne sais plus boire ? rajouta Emmett, mort de rire et fier de son effet.

- Quel manque de tact ! Tu n'as pas honte, non ? répondis-je sans me démonter. Et puis je ne te dirai rien, ces choses ne se racontent qu'entre filles. Et tu n'es pas une fille !

- Bella, tu n'es pas drôle ! Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant dans cette maison, commenta-t-il en adoptant une mine boudeuse tandis que les autres nous regardaient avec un air moqueur.

- Où sont Esmée et Carlisle ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas rentrés avec vous ? Savez-vous où se trouve Edward ? lâchai-je brusquement, impatiente d'avoir une réponse.

Le silence s'installa soudain. Je les vis s'échanger un drôle de regard et avoir un semblant de conversation silencieuse. Non ! J'en avais assez de toutes leurs cachotteries.

- Bon alors, vous avez perdu votre langue tout à coup ? demandai-je en commençant à m'énerver.

- Edward est chez les Denali en Alaska, finit par dire Alice, très gênée.

Super, Tanya devait être en train de lui faire du gringue. Est-ce qu'il lui résistera encore étant donné notre situation actuelle ?

- Esmée et Carlisle avaient besoin d'être un peu seuls. Ils sont partis sur l'île d'Esmée. Aucune technologie ne peut fonctionner là-bas, ils seront vraiment tranquilles, continua Rosalie.

- Ils n'en avaient pas parlé ou alors je n'avais pas dû faire attention, commentai-je.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Tout à coup je réalisai une chose, j'avais dormi pendant trois jours !

- Charlie ! Que lui avez-vous dit quand je ne suis pas rentrée à la maison comme prévu ?

- Et bien, dit Alice, cela a été plutôt facile. Je lui ai dit que tu étais malade, alitée et que nous allions prendre soin de toi. Tu sais que ton père ne peut jamais rien me refuser ! De toute façon, il avait beaucoup de travail, il n'aurait pas pu s'occuper de toi. Il était content que tu sois entre de bonnes mains. Tu n'auras qu'à l'appeler tout à l'heure au poste.

- Et elle oublie de rajouter que j'ai imité ta voix pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de ne pas pouvoir te parler ! déclara Rosalie avec un air de fierté.

- Et l'école ?

- Je m'en suis chargé, déclara aussitôt Jasper, resté jusque là silencieux. Je me suis fait passer pour Carlisle au téléphone et je leur ai faxé un faux certificat médical justifiant d'une gastro-entérite nécessitant du repos.

- Merci, à tous d'avoir assuré mes arrières même si vous n'avez pas été très honnêtes !

- De rien Bella ! gloussa Emmett. La vie est tellement plus marrante depuis qu'on te connaît !

- Il reste cependant un autre souci, déclara Alice. Jacob a essayé à de nombreuses reprises de te joindre. Avec son ouïe de loup, il aurait reconnu la voix de Rosalie aussi nous n'avons pas essayé de le bluffer. Il était très inquiet et assez furieux de ne pas avoir le droit de venir te voir. Il va falloir que tu le rassures rapidement et que tu lui prouves que tu es toujours vivante et humaine, que nous n'avons pas rompu le traité.

- Je vais le faire tout de suite, concluais-je en me levant de table avec mon assiette à la main.

- Laisse, je vais faire la vaisselle, dit Rosalie. Va plutôt téléphoner à ton père.

- D'accord, merci.

Il était pratiquement 11 heures du matin, mon père devait encore être au poste de police.

- Allô ? Bonjour papa, c'est moi !

- Allô ? Bella, ma chérie tu vas mieux ? Je suis content que tu m'appelles.

- Oui, je suis guérie. Je rentrerai à la maison dans la journée.

- D'accord mais il faut que je te dise que j'avais prévu d'aller ce soir chez Sue, à La Push. Il y'a une soirée organisée par les jeunes sur la plage. Si tu es en forme et que tu as envie d'y aller, tu n'as qu'à prévenir Jacob.

- Je ne sais pas, il faut que je réfléchisse.

- Bon ma chérie, je te laisse car j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Je t'embrasse. A plus tard à la maison.

- Moi aussi je t'embrasse. A plus tard.

Après avoir raccroché, je réfléchissais. J'avais vraiment envie de me changer les idées.

- Alors tu vas y aller ou pas ? demanda impatiemment Alice. J'aurais bien aimé passer la journée avec toi, maintenant que tu es réveillée.

Fichus vampires et leur super audition, aucune intimité dans cette maison !

- Tu dois déjà le savoir, c'est toi la médium ici ! Mais je pense que oui. Il faut que j'appelle Jacob.

- Très drôle ! répliqua-t-elle en boudant avant de repartir dans la cuisine.

Je savais qu'Alice n'aimait pas du tout Jacob et était jalouse du temps que je pouvais passer avec lui.

- Allô Jacob ? Bonjour, c'est Bella !

- Allô ? Moi-même, alors tu es vivante ?

- Il semblerait que oui ! Tu n'es pas prêt de te débarrasser de moi !

- Tu sais que je t'aime, loin de moi d'avoir cette idée !

Et je savais qu'il était sincère, il avait toujours eu un béguin pour moi. Hélas pour lui ! Il n'était que mon meilleur ami ! De toute façon il était plus jeune que moi !

- Charlie m'a parlé de la soirée de ce soir.

- Génial, tu veux venir ?

- Oui, est-ce qu'il faut que j'amène quelque chose ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis, je voudrais que tu me fasses plaisir avec tes fabuleux muffins chocolat/gingembre. Billy en raffole aussi.

- D'accord si c'est pour vous deux car je ne me sens pas capable d'en faire pour toute la bande ! Je ne suis pas Emily !

- Je vais venir t'aider. Je serai chez toi à 14 heures comme cela nous partirons ensemble à la soirée, bye ! annonça-t-il avant de raccrocher, sans attendre que je lui donne mon avis.

C'était du Jacob tout craché de s'inviter chez moi, surtout quand il s'agissait de manger ! Génial, il fallait que j'aille faire les courses avant de rentrer ! Je montai ensuite dans la chambre d'Edward pour faire mon sac.

Au moment de partir, Alice me tendit un sac de provisions bien garni.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionnai-je bêtement.

- Tes courses, bien sûr ! Tu peux me remercier en me promettant que le week-end prochain je pourrai faire ce que je veux avec toi.

- D'accord, je te remercie Alice, répondis-je en soupirant intérieurement, craignant le pire pour ce week-end.

- Génial, tu ne vas pas le regretter !

La connaissant, j'en doutais fortement. Je fis mes au revoirs et pris la route dans ma vieille camionnette rouge. En rentrant, je vis que mon père n'avait pas fait sa vaisselle. Je m'attelai à la tâche avant de défaire mon sac. Je finissais de grignoter quand j'entendis frapper à la porte. Je partis vers la porte sans me précipiter, connaissant déjà l'identité de mon visiteur.

- Salut Jacob ! Tu es un peu en avance ! Entre, je t'en prie.

- Salut Bella, je sais mais j'avais très envie de te revoir ! déclara-t-il en se penchant pour me faire une bise sur la joue tout en ayant une main sur mon épaule.

Sacré Jacob, il était toujours aussi tactile et démonstratif. Je le regardai plus en détail. Il avait encore grandi et pris du muscle par rapport à la dernière fois où je l'avais vu, dix jours auparavant. Je devais reconnaître qu'il était pas mal comme cela.

- Pour quelqu'un qui était malade, je te trouve resplendissante, rajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Tu sens encore meilleur que d'habitude, as-tu changé de parfum ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec mon odeur, ces derniers temps !

- NON ! Allez-viens, nous allons nous mettre au travail, cassai-je.

- Hé ne te fâche pas ! J'adore ta nouvelle odeur, c'était un compliment ! dit-il avec les yeux pétillants de malice.

Je sortis tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire mes fameux muffins et donnai à Jacob la délicate mission de faire toutes les pesées pendant que je préchauffais le four. Quand je me retournai, horreur, il avait mis de la farine un peu partout sur lui ! Et il souriait comme un enfant content de lui.

- Oups, pardon ! dit-il avant de secouer et de mettre ainsi de la farine partout par terre.

- C'est rien ! Allez, beurre les moules pendant que je fais l'appareil à muffins !

Après avoir fini d'enfourner nos gâteaux, il lécha consciencieusement la cuillère. Je le regardais faire, amusée. Il était vraiment sérieux et appliqué. Quand il leva les yeux, honteux, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. Il était craquant comme cela. Allez, reprends-toi Bella, c'est un gamin !

Jacob proposa de faire la vaisselle pendant que nous discutions de ce que nous avions fait ces derniers temps. Tout à coup pour s'amuser, il m'aspergea d'un peu d'eau en disant que j'étais trop sérieuse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier et l'aspergeai aussi en retour. Après quelques minutes de bataille d'eau, nous fûmes complètement trempés. Soudain, Jacob enleva son tee-shirt mouillé et je pus admirer son magnifique torse imberbe et musclé. Je vis Jacob me regarder curieusement également et lorsque je me regardai à mon tour, je compris pourquoi. On voyait très nettement mon soutien-gorge en dentelle blanche à travers mon haut ! Je rougis un peu et me raclai la gorge avant de jouer les innocentes. Jacob finit par détourner le regard et nous terminâmes de ranger la cuisine dans une atmosphère tendue. Pendant que les muffins finissaient de cuire, Jacob s'absenta rapidement pour aller chercher dans sa voiture de quoi se changer. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir en permanence des vêtements de rechange au cas où il se transformerait en loup.

J'emballais les muffins dans une jolie boîte métallique pendant qu'il prenait une douche. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer son corps nu sous l'eau chaude. J'eus soudain honte de mes pensées inappropriées et me donnai une petite gifle pour reprendre mes esprits. Lorsqu'il redescendit, il portait un tee-shirt blanc moulant et un jean noir. Mais ce que je remarquai surtout, c'était son sourire béat. Il semblait détendu et joyeux. J'imaginais très bien ce qu'il avait fait dans la douche et me demandai brièvement s'il avait pensé à moi. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

Après avoir également pris une douche, je décidai de m'habiller pour la soirée. Etant donné que nous allions rester dehors, j'optais pour un pantacourt, un simple débardeur et des espadrilles. Auprès du feu, je n'aurais pas froid. Je me coiffai rapidement et fis une queue de cheval avant de rejoindre Jacob dans le salon. Il avait mis la télévision en m'attendant et semblait captivé par un match de football américain. Je dus toussoter pour lui dire que j'étais prête à partir. Il me détailla de la tête aux pieds et eut un sourire approbateur avant de se lever et d'aller chercher la boîte de muffins.

Dans la voiture, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que la soirée risquait d'être longue…


	5. Chapter 5

**FRUSTRATIONS by bloodykitchengirl**

**CHAPITRE 5**

Le trajet jusqu'à La Push se fit dans un silence interrompu de temps en temps par les blagues idiotes de Jacob. Pendant qu'il conduisait, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer. Ce garçon rayonnait toujours la joie de vivre et j'aimais cela chez lui. Je l'admirais de s'occuper seul de son père Billy depuis le départ de ses sœurs. Celui-ci étant en fauteuil roulant, c'était à Jacob qu'incombait la tâche de faire tourner la maison pour tous les deux. Depuis que j'étais revenue vivre il y a trois ans de cela, chez mon père, ils venaient régulièrement manger à la maison et il n'était pas rare quand je cuisinais d'en faire davantage pour qu'ils puissent emporter le surplus chez eux.

J'aimais passer du temps avec Jacob, je ne m'ennuyais jamais avec lui. Maladroite, je participais tant bien que mal à ses activités sportives dans la réserve indienne. La plupart du temps, je restais sur le côté pour le regarder jouer avec les garçons de la bande. Ils étaient tous très sympas et avaient relativement bien appris à composer avec leur destin d'être des loups à temps partiel pour protéger leur peuple de la menace ô combien réelle des vampires suceurs de sang humain.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais la région de Forks était vraiment sujette au passage des vampires. Seuls les Cullen étaient pacifiques avec leur régime végétarien. Il y a deux ans et demi, à la recherche de champignons j'étais partie me promener dans la forêt avec Jacob. Nous avions été surpris par deux vampires nomades et bien sûr, c'était moi qu'ils avaient choisie comme encas. Pour me sauver, Jacob s'était alors transformé pour la première fois devant moi, éventant ainsi le secret de la tribu que j'avais déjà deviné toute seule en fréquentant les Cullen. Rapidement, les autres loups de la réserve étaient arrivés en renfort et les deux vampires n'avaient pas fait long feu. Depuis, nous traînions tous régulièrement ensemble. J'aidais souvent Emily, la compagne de Sam, le mâle alpha de la meute, à cuisiner pour tout le monde. C'était à chaque fois des banquets gargantuesques tellement ils avaient de l'appétit. Je m'entendais vraiment bien avec elle. Elle savait ce que c'était que d'aimer une créature mythique. Même si nos deux amoureux étaient des ennemis héréditaires, elle ne me jugeait pas. Bien que méfiants au début, j'avais été rapidement intégrée à la bande depuis que je connaissais leur secret. Pour être franche, gourmands comme ils étaient, mes capacités culinaires avaient grandement facilité les choses.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement chez Jacob et Billy. Jacob, galant m'ouvrit la porte.

- Après vous, jolie demoiselle ! dit-il en pouffant de rire.

- Je vous remercie, jeune homme !

- Bonsoir Bella, comment vas-tu ? J'ai appris par ton père que tu avais été malade, déclara Billy en s'avançant vers moi.

- Bien, je te remercie. Tiens, j'ai une surprise pour toi, répondis-je en lui tendant la boîte de muffins.

- Génial, tes fameux muffins au chocolat et au gingembre, mes préférés. Viens que je t'embrasse ! s'exclama Billy en ouvrant la boîte.

Je me penchai pour qu'il puisse déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Cela me faisait toujours chaud au cœur de lui faire plaisir, même si l'idée venait initialement de Jacob cette fois-ci.

- Ne mange pas tout papa ! Après tout, j'ai aidé à les faire ! commenta malicieusement Jacob, en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Tu verras bien ce qu'il restera quand tu rentreras ! Allez les jeunes, profitez bien de votre soirée et surtout ne faîtes pas de bêtises !

Je rougis un peu à ce commentaire. Mon père et Billy se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils avaient l'espoir de nous marier Jacob et moi depuis notre plus tendre enfance et ne s'en cachaient pas. Comme deux commères, ils observaient souvent du coin de l'œil nos moindres faits et gestes et ne se gênaient pas pour faire des allusions salaces. Les loups subissaient le phénomène d'imprégnation pour trouver leur âme sœur. C'était une sorte de coup de foudre dès le premier regard. Cela risquait d'arriver à tout moment pour Jacob mais Billy était confiant, disant que ce phénomène était assez rare. Il n'empêche que je n'étais pas intéressée par Jacob aussi je laissais courir et subissais silencieusement leurs allusions. Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé mais je savais pertinemment que Jacob espérait secrètement de s'imprégner de moi mais bon jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était rien passé et cela me convenait parfaitement.

- A plus tard ! déclarâmes-nous tous en même temps avant de partir.

- Désolé, il ne se lassera jamais d'espérer pour nous, commenta Jacob avec un air pensif.

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude avec Charlie. Il n'aime pas du tout ma relation avec Edward, j'en ai bien conscience.

Nous continuâmes en silence jusqu'à la plage principale. Jacob me tenait par la main comme d'habitude pour éviter que je trébuche. Ma maladresse légendaire était pour lui aussi un sujet de moquerie. Les autres étaient déjà là et avaient mis de la musique. Le barbecue avait été allumé, je sentais déjà la délicieuse odeur de grillades. J'adorais ce genre de soirée, on ne se prenait pas la tête et on s'amusait bien. Seth vint nous accueillir avec deux bières à la main. Depuis que mon père sortait officiellement avec sa mère Sue, nous étions comme frère et sœur. Sa vraie sœur biologique Léah ne m'appréciait pas vraiment car étant la seule fille louve, elle avait dû mal à accepter la situation et elle m'en voulait de sortir avec un vampire, la cause de tous ses maux. Nos rapports étaient cependant cordiaux pour faciliter la relation entre nos parents. Nous étions contentes qu'ils se soient trouvés, après des années de veuvage pour Sue et de célibat post-divorce pour Charlie.

Je saluai de la main rapidement tout le monde avant de m'asseoir près du feu de camp, ma bière à la main. D'ordinaire, je n'aimais pas boire de la bière mais ce soir, j'avais envie de m'encanailler. Jacob avait raison, je réfléchissais trop et ne me laissais pas aller. Regardant autour de moi, je vis plusieurs filles que je ne connaissais pas mais je n'avais pas envie de me lier ce soir, aussi je restais dans mon coin tout en leur faisant un coucou de politesse avec la main.

- Bella, est-ce que tu préfères un hot dog ou un hamburger ? demanda tout à coup Paul en me regardant très bizarrement.

- Un hamburger s'il te plait avec un steak cuit à point. Je te remercie, répondis-je en lui souriant chaleureusement, étonnée que ce soit lui qui me serve à manger.

Pendant qu'il cuisait ma viande, je l'observais attentivement. De tous les loups, c'était lui que je connaissais le moins. Il était assez réservé. Je savais néanmoins par cette pipelette d' Embry que bien qu'étant très taciturne, c'était un sacré coureur de jupons. Orphelin, il vivait seul dans la grande maison léguée par ses parents qu'il avait transformée en garçonnière de rêve pour tous les gars de la bande. Je comprenais tout à fait qu'il plaise autant aux filles. Tous les loups étaient des canons ambulants mais je trouvais que c'était lui, le plus attirant. Il avait un air de mauvais garçon sauvage. Tout en lui appelait au sexe.

- Bella, tu m'écoutes ? demanda impatiemment Jacob, en me tapotant légèrement sur le bras.

- Pardon, tu disais ?

- Est-ce que tu veux participer au concours de ricochet dans l'eau ? précisa-t-il.

- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Tu sais que sortie d'une cuisine, je ne suis pas douée de mes dix doigts et en plus il commence à faire nuit, je risque de blesser quelqu'un ! Je n'ai pas de supers capacités moi !

- Je sais, merci de me le rappeler ! Mais cela pourrait être marrant, allez accepte ! insista-t-il avec une moue tellement craquante que je pouvais difficilement refuser.

- D'accord, tu as gagné mais je mange d'abord !

- Génial ! De toute façon moi aussi j'ai faim.

Il me faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi mais j'avais envie de m'amuser.

- Tiens Bella, bon appétit ! annonça tout à coup Paul en me tendant mon hamburger qui sentait délicieusement bon.

- Ben et moi alors ? demanda Jacob avec un air sérieux. Pourquoi ne sers-tu que les filles ?

- Et la galanterie, tu en fais quoi ? rajoutai-je en rigolant. Tu n'as que te le faire toi-même ton hamburger, si tu es pressé !

- Waouh Bella, je ne te savais pas aussi réactive ! commenta Paul en me faisant un clin d'œil, avant de repartir s'asseoir de l'autre côté du feu pour manger également.

Je vis Jacob se lever en râlant pour aller se faire lui même son hamburger et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Cela me faisait un bien fou.

Pendant que je m'appliquais à manger proprement, en levant les yeux, je vis que Paul n'arrêtait pas de me regarder. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que je le regardai, il se mit à manger son hot dog de façon très suggestive. J'en restai bouche bée, était-il en train de me faire des avances ? Je décidais alors de m'amuser un peu et commençai à me lécher consciencieusement les doigts les uns après les autres tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis Jacob revint s'asseoir près de moi avec six hamburgers et au moins 4 hot dog sur une assiette et le contact visuel fut rompu.

- Et bien, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié ! Tu avais la flemme de te lever plusieurs fois ou quoi ? Tu vas manger tout çà ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Moi-aussi je peux être galant, il y en a pour toi si tu as encore faim ! répondit-il en me montrant son assiette.

- Non, merci. Je n'ai plus faim. Bon appétit !

Je n'avais plus faim mais par contre j'avais soif aussi je me levai pour aller chercher une boisson dans une des nombreuses glacières que j'avais vu plus loin. En revenant, je fus un peu écœurée de voir Jacob s'empiffrer. Je décidai d'aller voir Emily et de discuter un peu avec elle.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ?

- J'ai eu une très bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui en provenance de la banque. Notre prêt a enfin été accepté, je vais pouvoir enfin créer mon restaurant sur la réserve. Nous allons pouvoir gagner de l'argent tout en continuant à nourrir régulièrement la meute car mine de rien, ils en engloutissent de la nourriture quotidiennement.

- C'est génial, je suis contente pour toi !

- Je réfléchissais, tu vas bientôt être diplômée de ton école. Je te propose de venir travailler comme chef pâtissière. Le salaire ne sera pas mirobolant au début mais je sais que tu as besoin d'indépendance et que tu n'aimes pas trop dépenser l'argent des Cullen. Et puis tes pâtisseries feraient un malheur et permettraient de contribuer à la renommée du restaurant.

- Oh Emily, je serai ravie ! Il ne me reste plus qu'un mois avant la remise des diplômes.

- Alors nous reparlerons de tout cela dans un mois pour mettre au point ton contrat. Comment ça va avec Edward ?

- Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler maintenant mais je ne sais pas trop si nous avons encore un avenir ensemble. Nous sommes un peu en froid.

- Bella, je suis désolée. Il y en a plus d'un ici qui sera ravi d'entendre cette nouvelle !

- Oui, je m'en doute.

- Tu es jeune et très jolie, je suis certaine que pleins de beaux jeunes hommes se feront une joie de te consoler ! Tu as vu comme Paul n'arrête pas de te regarder ! Il ne te plait pas ?

- C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me lancer dans une histoire avec quelqu'un en ce moment et encore moins avec un loup à cause du risque d'imprégnation.

- Qui te parle de te caser ? Tu as le droit de t'amuser et de prendre du bon temps ! Vis Bella !

- Et c'est toi qui me dit cela, alors que tu as la chance d'avoir trouvé ton âme sœur !

Emily ne répondit pas car Jacob s'approchait de nous avec un grand sourire. Il devait avoir entendu notre conversation malgré la musique, j'en étais certaine.

- Tu viens Bella, le jeu va commencer ! Nous allons faire équipe, annonça-t-il en m'offrant sa main pour m'aider à me relever.

Je roulais des yeux et vis Emily sourire tandis que nous nous dirigions vers le bord de l'eau. Des torches avaient été plantées pour que l'on puisse mieux voir. Les tas de galets étaient déjà disposés. Les binômes étaient déjà formés, ils étaient mixtes et comme par hasard, je me retrouvais avec Jacob.

- Je te montre et après tu fais comme moi ! dit Jacob avec enthousiasme.

Je regardais Jacob, dubitative. Charlie avait essayé en vain quand j'étais petite de me montrer comment il fallait faire. Je n'avais donc pas beaucoup d'espoir de faire illusion maintenant ! Sans hésitation je fis une tentative plus que ratée mais au moins le galet était parti dans l'eau !

- Attends, je vais t'aider, déclara Jacob en venant se mettre derrière-moi et en prenant mes mains dans les siennes. Laisse-toi faire et accompagne mon geste.

Je sentis mon bras droit être tiré en arrière et puis rapidement être projeté vers l'avant. Jacob avait son corps collé contre le mien et je trouvais cette position assez embarrassante. Surtout que je pouvais sentir qu'il était un peu excité d'être à mon contact.

- Ok, j'ai compris ! m'exclamai-je en me dégageant rapidement de son étreinte. Je vais réessayer seule.

En tournant la tête, je vis que Paul me regardait toujours et avait un petit sourire en coin. Il n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Sans me démonter, je lui tirai la langue et recommençai mon geste. A ma grande surprise, ce fut presque parfait.

- Wouah c'est nettement mieux Bella, je suis impressionné. Tu apprends vite ! loua Jacob.

- Que le jeu commence, cria Quil qui faisait l'arbitre. Chaque équipe passera l'une après l'autre. Les deux membres ont droit à un seul lancer chacun. Bonne chance à tous.

Nous terminâmes deuxième lors du premier tour et nous gagnâmes la partie suivante à la plus grande joie de Jacob qui ne put s'empêcher de me prendre dans ses bras. En sentant que je me crispais, il me relâcha avec un air déçu. Il avait compris que son contact rapproché me dérangeait.

Après avoir fini le jeu, nous retournâmes nous asseoir devant le feu. Embry passa redonner des bières à tout le monde. La fête battait son plein. L'ambiance était détendue, tout le monde riait. Certains couples avaient même commencé à danser. Au bout d'une heure, je ne me sentis pas bien. J'étais bizarre. Etaient-ce les effets secondaires des quatre bières que j'avais ingurgitées ? Je ne me reconnaissais pas, je commençais à être euphorique. Je décidai d'aller marcher un peu. Environ dix minutes plus tard, j'eus l'impression qu'il y avait une présence derrière-moi. Je me tournai et vis Paul s'avancer vers moi.

- Tu te sens bien Bella ? Tu ne devrais pas t'éloigner toute seule, on ne sait jamais qui tu pourrais rencontrer.

- J'avais la tête qui tournait un peu mais maintenant cela va mieux. Tu as raison, de nos jours on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver. Et toi que fais-tu ici ?

- Je me faisais du souci pour toi et quand je t'ai vue partir, je t'ai suivie, répondit-il sans hésiter.

- C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part, dis-je en me rapprochant très près de lui. As-tu vraiment d'honnêtes intentions ?

Nous nous faisions maintenant face. Il était vraiment beau dans la semi obscurité. Je pouvais voir ses yeux noircis par le désir qui me dévisageaient également.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir Bella, encore plus que d'habitude, dit-il en replaçant une mèche folle derrière mon oreille et en me caressant doucement ensuite la joue.

Ce simple geste me fit frissonner de plaisir. Sa main était chaude, c'était une sensation très agréable. Je fermai les yeux pour la savourer en me demandant ce que ses mains chaudes pourraient faire sur le reste de mon corps. Cette pensée m'excita énormément. Il dut sentir mon excitation car soudain il se mit à grogner et me prit dans ses bras avant de poser avec avidité ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser était rude mais je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. J'en voulus plus et j'enfonçai mes mains dans ses cheveux et entrouvrais ma bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Tandis que lui posa ses mains sur mes fesses. Je sentis son érection contre mon pubis. Nos langues bataillèrent un moment avant que nos bouches se séparent pour pouvoir respirer. Nous étions éreintés par l'intensité de ce baiser. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule pour ne pas rompre notre étreinte et reprendre mon souffle. Il sentait divinement bon, c'était un mélange de musc et de bruyère. Il avait le nez dans mes cheveux et inhala profondément lui aussi.

- Tu sens merveilleusement bon, j'ai vraiment très envie de toi, murmura-il dans mon oreille avant de commencer à la mordiller.

- Moi aussi je te veux, répondis-je, en posant une de mes mains sur son entrejambe.

Ce que je sentis sous ma main m'excita encore plus et je commençais à le caresser fortement. Il répondit à mes caresses en malaxant mes fesses avec une de ses mains et en caressant mon dos nu avec l'autre tout en reprenant possession de ma bouche.

_Bella où es-tu ? entendis-je crier à plusieurs reprises._

Zut ! c'était Jacob ! Nous nous séparâmes rapidement non sans râler. Je réajustais mes vêtements avant de partir dans la direction de la voix de Jacob. Paul resta en retrait.

- Je suis là Jacob ! répondis-je avec un air furieux, tant il avait gâché mon plaisir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Hé relax Bella, je te cherchais car il est tard et il faudrait que je te ramène chez toi ! déclara-t-il avec un air faussement innocent.

- Ouais, allons-y ! répondis-je en commençant à repartir toute seule vers le feu de camp sans l'attendre malgré ses cris de protestation.

C'était surprenant mais l'obscurité ne me gêna pas et je rentrai sans trébucher une seule fois. De retour au feu de camp, je fis mes au revoirs à tout le monde. J'étais vraiment en colère contre Jacob. Le trajet de retour se fit dans le silence total malgré ses nombreuses tentatives d'engager la conversation. Je ne le regardai pas une seule fois. Arrivés devant ma maison, je descendis rapidement et lui fis un geste de la main avant de rentrer chez moi. Au diable les bonnes manières. Il dut comprendre ma colère car il ne fit aucun commentaire et redémarra la voiture pour partir. Une fois dans la maison, je remarquai que Charlie n'était pas encore rentré car les lumières étaient éteintes. Dans ma hâte, je ne m'étais pas aperçue que sa voiture n'était pas là. Je décidai de prendre une bonne douche pour me calmer. Je me déshabillai et mis mes vêtements au sale car ils sentaient la fumée et les grillades. Je me séchais rapidement et sortis en peignoir de la salle de bains avec une serviette enveloppant mes cheveux mouillés. Je rentrai dans ma chambre quand je vis que ma lampe de bureau était allumée. Il y avait quelqu'un dans ma chambre. Lorsque je me tournai, je fus extrêmement surprise en voyant la personne allongée nonchalamment sur mon lit, un livre à la main.


	6. Chapter 6

**FRUSTRATIONS by bloodykitchengirl**

**CHAPITRE 6**

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux et m'arrêtai net. Quel toupet ! Jasper était tranquillement installé sur mon lit en train de feuilleter un de mes livres !

- Jasper ! Personne ne t'a appris que ce n'était pas correct de rentrer dans la chambre d'une fille sans y avoir été invité ?

Ah ces vampires ! Aucun respect pour la vie privée des autres ! Au moins, il avait eu la délicatesse d'enlever ses chaussures !

- Bonsoir jeune fille, tu rentres bien tard…

- De quoi tu te mêles ? Tu n'es pas mon père, que je sache ! rétorquai-je sèchement.

- Je suis quand même le plus âgé de nous deux ! Tu n'es qu'un bébé à côté de mon grand âge, tu me dois le respect ! Je peux donc te dire ce que je veux…

Il me regardait en essayant d'avoir un air sérieux. Il était ridicule et je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

- A d'autres ! Trêve de plaisanterie, que fais-tu ici ?

- C'est Alice qui m'envoie ! Tu sais qu'elle ne peut pas te voir lorsque tu es à la réserve avec les loups, elle se faisait du souci pour toi.

Je réfléchissais et me rapprochais de Jasper. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue en personne, si elle se faisait tant de souci que cela ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'allais à la réserve et que je rentrais tard…

Soudain, je m'aperçus que ce n'était pas n'importe quel livre qu'il avait dans les mains, c'était mon journal intime ! Je croyais l'avoir bien caché pourtant… Ma colère fut instantanée.

- Non mais je rêve ! Rends-moi mon journal tout de suite !

Je me penchais pour l'attraper mais il se redressa et tendit le bras de l'autre côté pour que je ne puisse pas l'atteindre. Il me nargua et je lui tirai la langue par dépit.

- Tssst petite Bella, tu es vraiment une sacrée coquine ! Emmett sera surpris d'apprendre que sa petite sœur préférée n'a pas des pensées très catholiques envers je cite « la plastique de rêve » des hommes Cullen ! Alors comme cela, tu nous trouves sexy ! Lequel de nous préfères-tu ? Tu veux que je me déshabille pour t'aider à répondre à la question ?

- Rends-moi d'abord ce qui m'appartient !

- Il en est hors de question, ce serait trop facile et je veux m'amuser un peu… Qu'est-ce que tu serais prête à faire pour que je te le rende ?

Je ne répondis pas et l'air de rien, je fis le tour du lit, faisant semblant de vouloir prendre quelque chose dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet avant de retenter à nouveau ma chance. Mais à la vitesse de la lumière, il mit le journal dans son autre main.

C'était peine perdue face à la rapidité et à l'agilité d'un vampire mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot ! J'entrouvris légèrement un pan de mon peignoir et repartis à l'assaut. Lorsque je me penchai au-dessus de lui, je le vis baisser les yeux au niveau de ma poitrine et s'immobiliser. J'en profitais alors pour récupérer mon bien. J'étais morte de rire intérieurement. Les hommes, vampires ou non étaient tous pareils !

- Vicieux ! Je t'ai bien eu ! Je le dirai à Emmett et surtout à Alice, ta femme !

Il secoua la tête en entendant le prénom de sa femme.

- Ce n'est pas du jeu, tu as triché !

Je serrai fermement mon journal contre moi de peur qu'il ne veuille le reprendre mais il s'assit simplement sur le bord du lit.

- Et alors ? De toute façon, tu n'avais pas à fouiller dans mes affaires, ce n'est pas classe du tout pour un gentleman de ton acabit !

- En parlant de « bite », tu sais que tu es bandante, Bella ? Tu as vraiment une belle poitrine !

Ah Jasper et ses jeux de mots ! Il avait les yeux toujours rivés au niveau de ma poitrine pourtant recouverte et se léchait inconsciemment les lèvres. Je le regardai plus attentivement et pouvais voir qu' il avait une massive érection. Et bien, il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup ! Cependant, j'étais flattée de provoquer cette réaction chez un aussi bel homme. Quel dommage qu'il soit marié à ma meilleure amie…

- Jasper, tu es marié, je te le rappelle !

- Et alors ? Je peux quand même regarder le menu même si je suis au régime ! De plus, tu sens merveilleusement bon. C'est difficile de résister à la tentation…

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Nous étions debout, face à face. Ses yeux étaient noirs et me fixaient étrangement. Il arracha mon journal des mains et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger, j'étais comme paralysée. Que m'arrivait-il ?

- Jasper, que fais-tu ? Tu me fais peur là…

- Voyons Bella, tu es une femme maintenant…

Il enlaça fermement ma taille et plongea son nez dans mes cheveux. Je le sentis inhaler profondément et il grogna légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à me sniffer aujourd'hui ? Soudain, il nous fit pivoter et me poussa brutalement sur mon lit avant de me rejoindre. D'un geste de la main, il arracha mon peignoir et je me retrouvais nue devant lui. Par pudeur, je croisais les jambes, mis une main sur mon intimité et avec un bras tentais de couvrir mes seins.

- Oh non ! Enlève tes mains, je veux te voir entièrement nue !

Il écarta mes jambes, se plaça à genoux entre elles, retira mes mains de mon corps et les mit au-dessus de ma tête sans que je lui oppose la moindre résistance. A quoi bon lutter ?

- Tu es magnifique Bella…

- Reprends tes esprits, tu n'es pas toi-même ! cria-je, toujours incapable de bouger.

Il sembla hésiter un moment mais ne relâcha pas sa prise sur mes poignets. De sa main libre, il déchira ses vêtements. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent devant sa beauté sculpturale. Je n'avais jamais vu un homme entièrement nu d'aussi près et je n'étais pas déçue. Une véritable statue grecque vivante ! Comme l'avait décrit Alice, il était imberbe au niveau de ses parties génitales. Son sexe dressé était énorme et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le fixer des yeux, me demandant s'il allait s'adapter à ma féminité. J'eus honte de mes pensées salaces pendant une fraction de seconde avant de me ressaisir.

Avais-je vraiment envie qu'il s'arrête ? Non ! J'avais vraiment été énervée que Jacob ait interrompu mon interlude avec Paul et souhaitais un certain soulagement de ma frustration… L'opportunité m'était donnée en cet instant… Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Je sentais ma peur progressivement disparaître et être remplacée par du désir pour cet Apollon devant moi qui me dévorait des yeux lui aussi. Mon entrejambe était déjà très humide et me démangeait fortement.

Sans me quitter des yeux, il se pencha pour lécher mes seins qui depuis le début le captivaient. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient doux comme de la soie et caressaient ma peau en même temps. Je gémis de plaisir et m'arc boutais contre sa virilité. Il grogna. Frémissant à mon contact, il relâcha mes mains pour se retenir et éviter de m'écraser. De sa main libre, il atteignit mon bouton du plaisir qu'il titilla gentiment mais efficacement. Je brûlais de désir. Enlaçant sa nuque, je le tirai vers moi. Il me le fallait absolument en moi quitte à le supplier, j'étais plus que prête…

- Jasper arrête de jouer, prends-moi maintenant !

- A tes ordres ma beauté !

Son souffle comme le mien était erratique, il me désirait autant que moi que je le désirais. Ecrasant ses lèvres contre les miennes, il plaça l'extrémité de son sexe turgescent à l'entrée de mon intimité et commença à me pénétrer très lentement comme s'il avait peur de me faire mal. Impatiente, d'un coup de reins, je le forçai à me pénétrer plus rapidement. Il était énorme mais la sensation d'écartèlement était très agréable contrairement à ma première fois. Rapidement, nous nous emboîtâmes parfaitement et il remonta une de mes jambes sur son épaule, augmentant ainsi la profondeur de sa pénétration. Au début, il se retint et commença de petits mouvements de va-et-vient, me faisant crier de plaisir.

- Ouuuuuiiiiiii ! Plus foooort !

Soudain pris de frénésie, il accéléra la cadence et nous gémîmes à l'unisson pendant ce qui me sembla être des heures sans aucune retenue.

- Bellaaaa, je vais jouiir !

- Moi aussiiiiiii !

Comme si c'était possible, ses coups de butoir devinrent plus puissants et nous atteignîmes ensemble l'extase. Il relâcha ma jambe qui retomba toute molle sur le lit, se retira rapidement de mon intimité et se laissa tomber à côté de moi, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Je me sentais merveilleusement bien et profitais de l'instant présent. Lui aussi, semblait détendu et serein. Il ramassa la couverture qui était tombée par terre pendant nos ébats et nous recouvrit avec.

- C'était génial, commentai-je en me blottissant contre lui.

- Ouais ça l'était vraiment, répondit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

- Jasper, que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas ma chérie, depuis ce matin, je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à toi. Tout à l'heure, je ne parvenais plus à me contrôler.

- C'est vraiment bizarre… Tu as des regrets ?

- Non aucun et pourtant je devrais, je suis un homme marié…

- Moi non plus et pourtant moi aussi je devrais, tu es marié à ma meilleure amie qui est comme ma sœur… En parlant d'Alice, crois-tu qu'elle a eu une vision de ce que nous venons de faire ? Je me demande pourquoi elle n'a rien fait pour nous empêcher de passer à l'acte.

- Je crois que oui. Ce soir quand elle m'a demandé de venir voir si tu allais bien, en m'embrassant au moment de partir, elle m'a dit et je cite _« Je t'aimerai toujours quoique tu fasses mon amour »._ Je comprends maintenant ce qu'elle voulait dire et me pose la même question que toi.

- Elle doit avoir ses raisons et je compte bien avoir des réponses à toutes mes questions demain soir après l'école. Je commence à en avoir assez de toutes ces cachotteries.

- Je comprends ta frustration mais sache que nous t'aimons tous et que c'était pour ton bien que nous t'avons caché certaines choses. Je n'en dirai pas plus…

- Toi et ta loyauté… Vous êtes tous pareils ! m'emportai-je, en le frappant par dépit sur le torse.

J'entendis les os de ma main craquer et criai aussitôt de douleur. J'avais encore eu une idée géniale ! Je me tins la main et Jasper m'aida à me redresser.

- Petite sotte, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me frapper ? Montre-moi ta main.

Je lui tirai la langue et lui tendis la main.

- Voyons cela. Est-ce que tu peux bouger les doigts ? Tu as mal là quand j'appuie dessus ?

Ses doigts glacés tâtaient délicatement chaque centimètre carré de ma main et la sensation était agréable, atténuant nettement la douleur. Un pain de glace vivant, un aspect pratique encore inconnu de la vie vampirique !

- Oui je peux bouger un peu les doigts et non, le froid de tes mains endort la douleur. Pose tes mains sur la mienne comme cela s'il te plait.

Joignant le geste à la parole, avec ma main valide je lui montrais comment placer sa deuxième main sous la mienne pour prendre ma main en sandwich.

- Je ne suis pas médecin mais je pense que plusieurs os sont cassés. Allonge-toi, il est trop tard pour aller à l'hôpital. Je vais rester avec toi et t'y emmènerai demain.

- Et dire que je devais aller à l'école demain ! Le sort est contre moi… pleurnichais-je.

- Le sort n'a rien à voir ici ! Si tu n'étais pas aussi impulsive et violente, rien ne serait arrivé à ta main ! ricana-t-il. Il est temps pour toi de dormir, je vais utiliser mon pouvoir pour t'envoyer au pays des rêves.

- Jazz, je t'aime tu sais ?

- Oui je le sais, moi aussi je t'aime. Dors bien ma chérie.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et avant que je ne m'endorme, j'entendis un téléphone portable sonner.


	7. Chapter 7

**FRUSTRATIONS by bloodykitchengirl**

**CHAPITRE 7**

J'ouvris les yeux peu de temps avant que mon réveil ne sonne et Jasper m'offrit un des sourires éclatants dont il avait le secret, avant de déposer un baiser sur le front. Il était resté comme il me l'avait promis et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

Mon sommeil avait été paisible grâce à sa présence à mes côtés. Il tenait toujours ma main entre les siennes et je ne sentais plus le froid, ni aucune douleur…

C'était étrange, sans dire un mot, je retirais doucement ma main de sa prison de glace et la regardais attentivement. Elle semblait intacte et je pouvais bouger les doigts comme avant l'accident…

- Regarde ma main Jasper !

Il avait lui aussi les yeux écarquillés rivés sur ma main. Il prit ma main et l'examina délicatement à son tour minutieusement, tâtant chaque millimètre carré.

- Tu ne sens rien ?

Pour mieux lui faire comprendre, je secouais ma main dans tous les sens devant ses yeux.

- Non, vraiment rien. C'est un véritable miracle ! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Je vis Jasper froncer les sourcils et se crisper. Lui, le plus réfléchi de nous tous, était pour une fois perplexe et sans réponse. Il s'adossa contre la tête du lit et resta immobile tel une statue. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion intense, il sembla reprendre vie et un petit sourire de satisfaction s'afficha sur son visage plus détendu.

- Va te préparer pour ta journée à l'école ! La chance est de ton côté puisque cela te tenait tant à cœur de reprendre les cours… Je vais te laisser. Viens à la maison après les cours. Des explications publiques s'imposent.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il fallait que j'attende toute la journée avant d'avoir des réponses à mes questions puisqu'il semblait en détenir un certain nombre et la colère commença à s'emparer de moi.

- Et pourquoi suis-je obligée d'attendre ce soir pour que Monsieur « je sais tout » daigne éclairer ma lanterne ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas attendre, tu es vraiment un sadique !

- Non mais dis donc microbe ! Cette nuit, tu étais plus respectueuse et plus coopérative !

Des flashs de nos ébats me revinrent soudain à l'esprit et je me radoucis aussitôt, en rougissant furieusement.

- Jazz s'il te plait, je préfèrerais passer sous silence notre égarement nocturne…

- D'accord, comme tu veux. De toute façon, tout est gravé pour l'éternité dans ma super mémoire. Je n'ai même pas à fermer les yeux pour tout revivre et en savourer chaque seconde… dit-il sur un ton moqueur, en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je ne doute pas de tes capacités de mémorisation, c'est juste que même si les autres sont au courant, je préfèrerais que les détails précis restent entre nous, sinon Emmett ne me lâchera plus avec ses allusions salaces jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…

Jasper pouffa de rire puis redevint sérieux.

- Pardon, je compatis ! Pour en revenir à ta question principale, ne t'en fais pas, tu sauras tout ou presque ce soir. J'ai besoin de l'aide d'une de mes connaissances, qui n'arrivera que dans la journée vraisemblablement, pour confirmer mes soupçons. Je préfère donc ne rien dire pour l'instant.

Je ne savais pas qu'il connaissait du monde en dehors des Cullen et des Denali et me demandais qui pouvait bien être cette personne. Me connaissant par cœur, il devança ma question.

- Non, ce sera une surprise aussi je ne te dirai rien de plus ! Apprend à être patiente ! rajouta-t-il en étouffant un petit rire moqueur.

Je lui fis une horrible grimace en guise de commentaire.

- Allez, dépêche-toi, tu vas finir par être en retard ! A ce soir ! dit-il avant de sortir rapidement par ma fenêtre.

J'entendis Charlie passer dans le couloir et se diriger vers la salle de bains. En attendant mon tour, je préparais consciencieusement mes affaires pour la journée. Je choisis une tenue simple et confortable pour m'habiller. Etant de bonne humeur, mon haut portait des motifs aux couleurs assez vives. Mon père sortit de la salle de bains et me dit rapidement _bonjour_ au moment où je m'engouffrai à toute vitesse à l'intérieur. Je pris une douche express et m'habillai sans tarder.

En descendant l'escalier, je sentis une délicieuse odeur de pancakes accompagné de celle du café chaud. Des pancakes ? Depuis quand Charlie savait-il cuisiner ?

- Cela sent super bon, papa ! Tu as fait de gros progrès !

- Euh… merci pour le compliment mais je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est Sue qui les a fait hier et je les ai juste fait réchauffer dans le micro-ondes !

Au moins la cuisine était impeccable et je soupirais de soulagement. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais Sue ! Nous savourâmes tranquillement notre petit déjeuner quasiment dans le silence comme d'habitude. Tous les deux, nous n'étions pas démonstratifs et bavards au sujet de nos sentiments et nous profitions simplement de la présence de l'autre. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que je réalisai combien j'aimais mon père et combien il m'avait manqué ces derniers jours. Et cela me peinait de devoir lui annoncer que je ne pourrais sans doute pas dîner ce soir avec lui.

- Papa, après les cours, j'irai chez les Cullen car ils vont avoir la visite d'une personne aujourd'hui dont ils souhaitent que je fasse la connaissance. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerai…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Sue nous a également préparé de quoi manger pour plusieurs soirs aussi tu peux rentrer quand tu le souhaites. Je n'aurais qu'à réchauffer mon repas au micro-ondes ! Au fait qui est cette personne ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout de qui il s'agit, je ne sais même pas si c'est un homme ou une femme, Jasper ne m'a rien dit tout…

- Jasper ? m'interrompit Charlie avec un air suspicieux.

Oups, j'avais failli vendre la mèche ! Heureusement qu'il se savait pas que la nuit, il m'arrivait souvent d'avoir la visite d'individus de sexe masculin dans ma chambre sinon il piquerait une sacrée crise malgré le fait que je sois majeure. Bon d'accord, avant Jasper, il ne s'était jamais rien passé de répréhensible… Et en ce qui concernait Jasper, ce n'avait pas du tout été prémédité. J'étais en partie innocente sur ce coup-là…

- Oui Jasper Hale, tu sais bien, je t'en ai déjà parlé ! C'est un des frères adoptifs d'Edward !

- Et alors, tu sors avec lui maintenant ? C'est fini avec Edward ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que mon père soit aussi intuitif ? Que devais-je lui répondre ?

- Non, Jasper sort avec Alice. Et en ce qui concerne Edward, nous sommes un peu en froid ces derniers temps…

J'avais opté pour une partie de la vérité, espérant qu'il ne demande pas plus de détails.

- Et bien tu m'en vois ravi. Ce n'était pas un garçon pour toi de toute façon ! Je ne l'ai jamais apprécié de toute façon, il était toujours trop net, trop parfait à mon goût. Cela cachait quelque chose, j'en suis certain ! Allez, tu es tellement jolie ma fille que tu ne tarderas pas à rencontrer quelqu'un digne de toi ! s'exclama-t-il. A ce propos, je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de changé en toi mais je n'arrive pas à dire quoi…

Cela avait été une des plus longues tirades jamais entendue en provenance de mon père ! Je savais qu'il n'appréciait pas Edward mais quand même pas à ce point ! J'avais raison, il avait vraiment un sixième sens pour déceler les mystères…

Je ne fis aucun commentaire supplémentaire et Charlie se leva. Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête avant de partir au travail.

Je fis la vaisselle, attrapai mes affaires, sortis en m'assurant de bien fermer la porte à clé. Bien que cela n'empêcherait absolument pas les créatures surnaturelles de ma connaissance de s'introduire comme ils le voulaient n'importe où chez nous ! C'était juste pour une question d'assurance et le bien-être mental de Charlie. Il était le chef de la police de Forks et prônait la fermeture systématique à clef des maisons pour limiter le risque d'intrusion intempestive ! Si seulement, il savait…

En arrivant devant ma voiture, je trouvais un mot glissé sous mes essuie-glaces que je m'empressais de déchiffrer.

_Ma Bella, tu es ma meilleure amie et ma deuxième sœur._

_Je t'aimerai toujours quoique tu aies fait ou que tu fasses dans un proche avenir._

_Bisous, à ce soir._

_Alice. _

Elle savait donc tout et semblait me pardonner mon incartade, non préméditée du moins de ma part, avec son mari. J'étais songeuse. Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais été nettement moins conciliante et aurais déjà tué les infidèles…

Tout était tellement bizarre depuis que j'avais perdu ma virginité dans les bras d'un vampire a priori inconnu. J'avais beau faire celle qui ne se doutait de rien mais je pensais de plus en plus que ce vampire était Carlisle et qu'à cause des remords, il était parti avec Esmée se réfugier à l'Etranger.

Je ne savais pas ce que je lui reprochai le plus. De m'avoir caché son identité, d'être parti sans rien me révéler sur ses motivations, de ne pas m'avoir laissé le choix de céder ou non à la tentation ou d'être intervenu dans ma relation avec Edward. J'étais soulagée de ne plus être vierge mais j'avais perdu l'amour de ma vie en même temps à cause de lui.

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? J'avais plusieurs hypothèses toutes aussi plausibles les unes que les autres mais seul lui pouvait apporter la bonne réponse et j'étais extrêmement impatiente de connaître ses raisons…

Les autres membres de la famille savaient tout depuis le début et je comprenais que ce n'était pas à eux de m'en parler. C'était entre Carlisle et moi. Mais je leur en voulais un peu malgré tout…

J'avais cependant l'intuition qu'il y avait plus que l'identité de Carlisle dans leur secret mais jusqu'à présent, je n'avais aucun indice pour m'aiguiller sur la bonne voie…

Que m'arrivait-il depuis que j'avais perdu ma virginité ? Je sentais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec mon corps. Peut-être que Carlisle pourrait me dire ce qu'il en était, encore une autre raison pour laquelle j'attendais son retour. J'espérais que la connaissance de Jasper pourrait m'aider…

Ne voulant plus me triturer l'esprit plus longtemps, je mis le mot d'Alice dans la poche de mon jean, m'installai au volant, enclenchai la radio et pris la route pour Port Angelès.

Je me garai sur le parking de l'école et entrai dans ma salle de classe en même temps que le professeur Wilson.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, vous allez mieux ? demanda-t-il poliment, en me laissant entrer la première.

Il avait un drôle de regard et je le vis plisser le nez inconsciemment. Et un de plus à me sniffer…

- Oui Monsieur Wilson.

Je saluai rapidement mes camarades d'un geste de la main, m'installai à ma place habituelle et sortis mes affaires. Le professeur commença rapidement son cours et je me concentrais sur ses propos.

- Mademoiselle Swan, vous devrez rattraper les cours et les travaux pratiques que vous avez manqués si vous voulez être certifiée à la fin de l'année. Vous resterez à la fin de l'heure pour que je vous donne les polycopiés que vous devrez travailler.

- D'accord Monsieur Wilson.

Il nous expliqua ensuite les modalités d'examen de fin d'année pour obtenir notre diplôme. Le thème de l'examen final me fit sourire, _La passion_ . Il fallait créer deux desserts différents, un entremets sucré froid et un gâteau à pâte levée. J'avais déjà quelques idées en tête. Il ne me restait plus qu'à me trouver quelques gentils cobayes pour tester mes essais…

Nous partîmes ensuite dans le laboratoire de pâtisserie expérimental et je devais réaliser un bavarois aux poires, une charlotte aux poires ainsi qu'une crème brûlée à la poire pour compenser mon absence de ces derniers jours. Mes camarades avaient juste la crème brûlée à faire.

Je suivis consciencieusement mes protocoles de fabrication et soufflais devant la quantité de poires à éplucher et à tailler. Je n'avais aucune envie de me fendre la poire et remontais littéralement mes manches avant de me mettre courageusement au boulot !

Lors d'un bref moment d'inattention, la lame de mon couteau d'office dérapa et m'entailla sérieusement la paume de ma main gauche. Du sang bien rouge s'écoula aussitôt. Le temps que j'attrape un torchon pour comprimer ma plaie, celle-ci avait disparu.

Paniquée, je tournai rapidement la tête de tous les côtés pour voir si quelqu'un s'était rendu compte de quelque chose et à mon grand soulagement, mes camarades étaient tous occupés à travailler leurs poires et le professeur était occupé au téléphone.

Si j'avais pu m'asseoir, je l'aurais fait tellement j'avais les jambes qui tremblaient à cause du stress généré par ce nouvel incident. Je me retins comme je le pouvais à mon plan de travail en inox et tentais d'inspirer profondément pour me calmer.

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas avoir une vie ordinaire comme la plupart des autres êtres humains ? J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. _Allez du nerf, cela ne sert à rien de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, secoue-toi ma fille ! Méthode Coué, tous les jours à tous points de vue, je vais de mieux en mieux ! _me répétai-je intérieurement en boucle tel un mantra.

Je parvins à me relaxer un peu au bout de quelques minutes et repris vaillamment mon travail en essayant de ne pas penser à la soirée pleine de révélations que je passerai chez les Cullen. La journée allait être très très longue…

La fin des cours arriva finalement à ma grande satisfaction. J'étais fatiguée mais très contente. J'avais eu d'excellentes notes lors de la séance de travaux pratiques et lorsque j'étais allée chercher les polycopiés des cours que j'avais manqués, le professeur Wilson n'avait pas tari d'éloges au sujet de mon talent de pâtissière. Il pensait que j'avais un grand avenir dans cette profession habituellement réservée aux hommes. Si seulement il savait en quoi devait consister mon avenir… remarque, je ne le savais plus moi-même…

Je rentrai tranquillement chez moi, pris une douche et grignotai rapidement une bricole avant d'aller chez les Cullen. J'étais extrêmement impatiente d'avoir enfin des réponses à une partie de mes questions.

Au moment où j'allais partir, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. J'ouvris la porte et fus à la fois surprise et embarrassée en reconnaissant la personne qui se trouvait devant moi, avec une rose rouge dans la main. Il semblait que j'allais être en retard à mon rendez-vous…


	8. Chapter 8

**Afin d'améliorer la qualité de mes écrits, j'ai finalement décidé de recourir aux services d'une Bêta pour pister mes fautes et partager d'intéressantes discussions, à partir de ce chapitre 8.  
**

**Je remercie donc mamoure21 pour sa gentillesse et son sérieux.**

**Je remercie également les lectrices qui me laissent régulièrement des commentaires. **

**FRUSTRATIONS by bloodykitchengirl**

**CHAPITRE 8**

Vêtu d'une chemise beige et d'un jean noir, il était encore plus beau que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Une soudaine bouffée de chaleur m'envahit au moment où je repensais à ce qui s'était passé entre nous et à ce qui aurait pu se passer si Jacob ne nous avait pas interrompus.

- Bonsoir Bella ! Apparemment je tombe mal, tu partais ? demanda Paul avec un air embarrassé en lorgnant mon petit sac à dos.

- Bonsoir Paul ! Oui, je dois aller voir Alice mais ce n'est pas grave, entre quelques minutes !

Je le laissai passer et refermai la porte derrière lui.

- Tiens ! Dès que je l'ai vue et sentie, j'ai aussitôt pensé à toi…

- Euh…. Merci… dis-je en prenant la rose rouge qu'il me tendait.

Je lui adressai un petit sourire gêné. Paul n'était pas vraiment connu pour son romantisme. La portant à mon nez, je savourai son délicat parfum en fermant les yeux. Je l'entendis respirer profondément à plusieurs reprises, il était nerveux. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes…

- Bella, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça sans être ridicule mais tu me plais énormément et depuis la soirée à la plage, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Je sais que tu connais ma réputation de séducteur invétéré mais pour toi, je changerai. Tu n'es pas une fille comme les autres et je veux plus qu'une simple histoire de cul. Me feras-tu l'honneur de devenir ma petite amie ?

Surprise par sa déclaration, je ne pus m'empêcher de le fixer des yeux, bouche bée. Il était sérieux, là ?

- Oh ! fut tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche.

- Euh… Tu n'es pas obligée de me donner une réponse tout de suite, prends le temps de réfléchir…

- Paul, je suis extrêmement flattée par ta proposition mais en ce moment, ma vie est un peu compliquée… En toute franchise, je ne sais pas où j'en suis avec Edward et je ne sais pas si je suis prête à m'engager dans une nouvelle relation… Ne crois pas cependant que je regrette ce qui s'est passé à la plage…

Je le vis passer du stade de la déception à l'énervement en une fraction de seconde. Il serrait fortement les poings et sa mâchoire était crispée mais je n'avais pas peur de lui.

- J'ai compris ! Tu ne souhaites pas aller plus loin avec moi… Oublie que je suis venu… Je n'aurais jamais dû suivre les conseils d'Emilie…Va donc retrouver tes suceurs de sang ! cria-t-il avant de se diriger de lui-même vers la porte.

Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et se précipita dehors en direction des bois. Comprenant sa réaction, je ne cherchai pas à le retenir et sortis calmement à mon tour en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte à clé. Regardant ma montre, je m'aperçus que finalement, je n'allai pas être trop en retard.

En conduisant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être excitée à l'idée d'avoir enfin des réponses à mes questions. A peine m'étais-je garée devant la maison blanche des Cullen que la porte s'ouvrit. Et un vampire assez grand et élancé, aux cheveux châtains clairs lui arrivant au niveau des épaules en sortit. Je l'observais attentivement tandis qu'il marchait lentement vers ma voiture. Sa démarche était gracieuse comme pour tous les vampires mais il se dégageait de lui quelque chose d'effrayant. Il était habillé tout en noir et portait de très belles santiags noires elles-aussi. Un vampire gothique ?

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de ma portière, j'eus un bref instant de panique. Ses yeux étaient rouges ! Devant ma réaction, il s'arrêta et me fit un énorme sourire. Son regard était bienveillant et je fus rassurée. Par politesse, je lui rendis son sourire et il dut prendre cela pour un signe d'encouragement car il ouvrit ma portière.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle Bella ! Votre prénom vous sied à merveille. Vous êtes vraiment ravissante. Je m'appelle Peter. Puis-je ? demanda-t-il en me tendant sa main.

Sans hésiter, je la pris et il m'aida à descendre de la voiture. Sa galanterie me rappelait Edward. Ce souvenir me peina un peu.

- Bonsoir Peter ! Je vous remercie…

Nous marchâmes ensuite côte à côte, silencieusement en direction de la maison mais je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi. C'était comme s'il analysait le moindre de mes gestes. Arrivés devant la porte, je me tournai alors vers lui, un peu agacée.

- Peter, je suppose que tu dois être l'ami « mystérieux » de Jasper aussi ce serait bien que nous nous tutoyons. J'apprécierais énormément que tu arrêtes de m'observer continuellement comme si j'avais deux têtes…

- Tu es franche et directe, j'aime ça… Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarrassée. Il faut dire à ma décharge que tu es fascinante à tous points de vue. Je comprends l'intérêt que les Cullen te portent.

Nous entrâmes et il ferma la porte derrière nous. Ne voyant personne, je m'avançais alors dans le salon d'où il me semblait entendre des murmures. A mon arrivée, le silence s'installa immédiatement.

- Salut Bella ! Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance du charmeur de ces dames ! s'écria Jasper assis dans un fauteuil avec Alice sur ses genoux.

Celle-ci me fit seulement un petit sourire et resta collée à Jasper.

- Salut tout le monde, répondis-je machinalement, un peu échaudée par cet accueil inhabituel.

- Salut Bella ! Allez viens t'asseoir près de nous ! suggéra Emmett confortablement assis avec Rosalie dans un des canapés.

Rosalie se détacha de lui et me serra brièvement dans ses bras au moment où je m'asseyais.

- Veux-tu boire quelque chose Bella ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant le nez avec un air dégoûté.

Je suppose qu'elle avait dû sentir l'odeur de Paul sur moi.

- Non je te remercie.

Je lui souris et vis que Peter était resté debout.

- Bon maintenant que nous sommes tous là, je vais pouvoir vous donner mes premières impressions. Mais avant, je vais me présenter à ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore.

Il regarda rapidement Emmett et Rosalie avant de se tourner vers moi. Après avoir éclairci sa voix, il me fit un énorme sourire.

- Bella, je suis un vampire mais ça tu le sais déjà ! Sans rentrer dans les détails, j'ai la particularité d'avoir ce que vous humains, appelez un sixième sens.

- Tu vois l'avenir ? l'interrompit Emmett.

- Non, j'ai comme des intuitions. C'est assez difficile à expliquer, moi-même j'ai encore du mal parfois à comprendre le phénomène. Je ne maîtrise rien.

- Encore un qui a un super pouvoir, c'est pas juste ! bouda Emmett.

- Arrête de faire l'idiot et laisse-le parler ! lui ordonna Rosalie.

- Merci Rosalie ! En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment un pouvoir. Pour en revenir à nos moutons, Jasper, tu avais raison. Le fait qu'Edward ne puisse pas lire dans ses pensées laisse suggérer qu'elle a un bouclier mental très puissant puisqu'il se manifeste déjà alors qu'elle est encore humaine. Je n'ose penser à sa puissance lorsqu'elle sera transformée en vampire.

- Tu me vois transformée en vampire ? demandai-je.

- Non, je ne vois pas l'avenir, je te rappelle ! C'est simplement une déduction logique.

Depuis qu'Edward était parti, je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à la possibilité de devenir vampire à mon tour et je voulus subitement en avoir le cœur net.

- Alice, que vois-tu dans mon avenir ? Est-ce que je vais devenir un vampire ?

Elle semblait hésiter. Je la vis regarder Jasper et celui-ci hocha la tête.

- Bella, je suis désolée. La nuit où tu as perdu ta virginité, ton avenir est devenu flou et depuis ce matin, je ne vois plus rien du tout.

- Comment ça tu ne vois plus rien ? Je vais mourir ?

La suite logique de tout ce qui s'était produit ces derniers temps. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas étonnée ?

- Je n'en sais rien…

- Ok…

Que dire de plus ? J'observais attentivement tous les Cullen. Silencieux, ils avaient tous la tête baissée et n'osaient pas me regarder.

- Bon je vais continuer. Bella qu'as-tu remarqué comme changements depuis cette fameuse nuit ? demanda Peter tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- Et bien, ma peau est plus belle et moins fragile. Mon odeur corporelle a changé. J'ai une meilleure vision nocturne et je suis moins maladroite. Hier soir, je me suis cassée la main et ce matin, elle était normale. Je me suis entaillée aujourd'hui assez profondément la main et la plaie s'est instantanément refermée.

- Tout cela est dû aux effets du venin Bella.

- Est-ce que je suis en train de me transformer ou quoi ?

- Non, je ne pense pas mais ton corps a assimilé sans difficulté le venin et s'en est servi pour se protéger et se réparer. Tu es devenue en quelque sorte, une super humaine. Tous tes sens se sont améliorés.

- Tu crois que c'est temporaire et que les effets du venin vont s'estomper avant de disparaître complètement ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, seul le temps nous le dira… Dans ton cas, il y a eu un effet de dose qui s'est rajouté… Et ton corps a aussi combiné les venins de deux vampires différents. C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'une telle situation. Il faut dire que d'ordinaire, les humains ne côtoient pas d'aussi près les vampires, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Me voilà bien avancée ! En clair, en ne couchant plus avec un vampire, je ne recevrai pas de dose supplémentaire de venin…

- J'ai aussi l'impression d'être irrésistible depuis quelques temps et d'avoir un succès fou parmi la gente masculine, crois-tu que cela est aussi dû aux effets du venin ?

- Bella, tu oublies que tu as toujours été très jolie, rajouta Rosalie. Tu n'avais de yeux que pour Edward et tu n'as jamais véritablement prêté attention aux regards que les autres hommes portaient sur toi. Peut-être que tu as tout simplement mûri et que tu as davantage confiance en toi maintenant que tu es une femme. Cette assurance te fait rayonner et te rend encore plus attirante.

- Ouais c'est vrai Bella ! Si tu n'étais pas ma petite sœur et si je n'étais pas déjà marié, il y a longtemps que je t'aurais fait des avances ! dit gaiement Emmett en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'étais gênée par sa déclaration faite en présence de sa femme ! Et la réaction de celle-ci ne tarda pas. Elle lui donna une tape monumentale sur la tête.

- Merci Emmett pour ton manque de tact ! lui dit-elle en le regardant de travers.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau sans que je sois surprise. Jasper me considérait aussi comme sa petite sœur et pourtant nous avions couché ensemble… Si Jasper avait craqué, alors pourquoi pas Emmett ?

Rien que la pensée d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec Emmett me retourna littéralement l'estomac et je me levai pour aller dans la cuisine boire un verre d'eau. Tandis que je rinçais mon verre, il me sembla soudain entendre une voix féminine que je ne connaissais pas.

Lorsque je revins dans le salon, ils étaient tous silencieux et je vis qu'une femelle vampire avait pris ma place sur le canapé. Selon mes critères, c'était une beauté blonde glaciale. Sa tenue était vulgaire et indécente. Intuitivement, je sus qu'il s'agissait de Tanya. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Edward ? Non, elle ne paraissait pas triste, bien au contraire…

- Bonsoir Tanya, dis-je poliment mais sèchement.

Je m'assis ensuite dans un fauteuil en face du canapé.

- Bonsoir Bella, je suis enchantée de faire enfin ta connaissance ! Je suis très étonnée que tu saches qui je suis. Mais je suppose que mon Eddie a dû souvent te parler de moi. Nous avons toujours été très proches l'un de l'autre.

Sa voix était mielleuse et charmeuse mais j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment. Cette fille était dangereuse.

- Ton Eddie ? m'étranglai-je autant de rire que de surprise.

Il avait comme moi toujours eu horreur des surnoms ! Et celui-ci était vraiment ridicule. Mais pourquoi utilisait-elle un adjectif possessif ?

Elle rit et me regarda avec condescendance.

- Oui tu ne le savais pas ? Il adore que je l'appelle Eddie. C'est le petit nom que je lui ai donné depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre. Bien sûr, tu n'étais pas encore née. Il m'appelle Tani d'ailleurs. Ça sonne bien Eddie et Tani, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Emmett pouffa de rire mais ne rajouta rien. Les autres ne firent aucun commentaire. Ok, je voyais clairement où elle voulait en venir. Quelle garce !

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demandai-je agacée.

- Rien de spécial, Eddie m'a demandé de lui ramener quelques effets personnels puisqu'il a décidé de venir s'installer définitivement chez nous, en Alaska.

Elle avait dit cela en me regardant droit dans les yeux en insistant bien sur le _définitivement_. Alors comme ça, Edward n'allait pas revenir ? Etait-ce donc vraiment fini entre nous ?

- Comment ça définitivement ? intervint Rosalie en sortant de sa torpeur.

- Oui, il s'est finalement rendu compte que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. C'est un amant fantastique et croyez-moi, j'ai de l'expérience en la matière. Il m'a même demandée en mariage. Regardez la taille de mon diamant ! Il ne s'est pas moqué de moi…

Elle tendit la main pour que nous puissions bien voir sa bague tout en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je ruminais intérieurement et les larmes commencèrent à me piquer les yeux. Si j'avais jamais eu le moindre doute, la situation était plus que limpide maintenant…

- Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est Bella qu'il aime ! s'écria Rosalie. Tu mens ! Alice, s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose !

Je me tournais vers Alice. Celle-ci n'osa pas me regarder et resta silencieuse. J'avais envie de crier pour qu'elle se décide enfin à dire quelque chose mais je décidai finalement garder une certaine dignité et choisis de l'ignorer totalement.

- Non je ne mens pas. Franchement Bella, tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'Edward allait rester indéfiniment avec une insipide petite humaine telle que toi ! Il a enfin repris ses esprits avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. De toute façon, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour lui comme pour vous tous ici présents ! Quelle bande d'hypocrites vous êtes… Tout ça pour une histoire de bébé !

Je sentis mon souffle se couper.

- Oups ! Vous ne lui en aviez pas parlé ? rajouta-t-elle avec un air faussement innocent.

- Quelle histoire de bébé ? Rosalie, Alice ?

Le silence était pesant et ma colère grandissait à chaque seconde qui passait.

- J'attends des réponses !

Rosalie baissa les yeux à son tour.

- Tu vois, elles n'osent même plus te regarder en face ! Mais moi, je vais te répondre. Carlisle a entendu parler d'une théorie comme quoi les vampires mâles pouvaient se reproduire avec des humaines. Ils voulaient se servir de toi comme cobaye ma chère !

- Non, ce n'est pas entièrement vrai ! crièrent en même temps Alice et Rosalie. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Ne l'écoute pas Bella, nous t'aimons !

- Pas entièrement vrai ? Je veux des explications immédiatement.

Elles se consultèrent du regard et allaient s'exprimer mais Tanya les devança.

- Si tu veux, je peux appeler Eddie pour qu'il te dise la vérité !

Elle sortit un téléphone portable rose fushia et composa un numéro que je ne connaissais pas.

- Allô Eddie chéri ? J'ai Bella en face de moi. Dis-lui la vérité sur votre couple et sur le reste !

Elle me tendit son téléphone et je le portais sans hésitation à mon oreille.

- Allô ?

- Bella, c'est toi ?

Je reconnus aussitôt la voix d'Edward. Il était nerveux, sa voix tremblait.

- Oui…

- Je suis désolé. Je ne m'intéressais à toi au départ que pour ton éventuelle capacité de reproduction mais…

Je n'attendis pas qu'il finisse sa phrase, ne voulant pas en entendre davantage, je jetai rageusement le téléphone sur le sol. Celui-ci se brisa en plusieurs morceaux mais je m'en fichais royalement. Levant les yeux, je vis Tanya me lancer un regard narquois. Les autres étaient immobiles tels des statues.

- Quel dommage, je l'aimais bien celui-ci ! Enfin tant pis, Eddie m'en rachètera un autre encore plus joli…

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Les larmes retenues jusqu'à présent se déversèrent le long de mes joues. J'avais mal, très mal. Il fallait que je sorte le plus rapidement possible de cette maison dont les occupants me dégoûtaient au plus haut point.

- Salauds ! Vous vous êtes tous bien moqués de moi ! La plaisanterie est finie, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, adieu ! hurlai-je en courant vers la porte d'entrée sans me retourner.

Je courus droit devant et m'enfonçai dans la forêt avoisinante. Il faisait nuit noire mais c'était bien le cadet de mes soucis. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je m'arrêtais et m'assis sur une souche d'arbre tout en continuant à pleurer et à ressasser les dernières révélations.

Quelle idiote j'avais été de croire qu'ils m'aimaient et tenaient à moi ! Je n'avais été qu'un vulgaire jouet qu'on utilise jusqu'à ce qu'on s'en lasse ou qu'on n'en ait plus besoin.

Soudain, je me sentis observée et je sus que je n'étais pas seule. Un des Cullen m'avait-il suivie ?

- Y a t-il quelqu'un ? Ce n'est pas drôle, qui que tu sois, montre-toi !

La lune était haute et j'y voyais plutôt bien. N'ayant pas de réponse, je me levai et scrutai attentivement les alentours. J'étais certaine qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec moi mais je ne voyais cependant personne. Tout à coup je me retrouvai brutalement plaquée sur le sol. Mon souffle se coupa sous la force de l'impact, ma tête heurta une motte de terre rigidifiée et je vis trente-six chandelles.

- C'était trop facile ! dit une voix masculine avec un fort accent slave que je n'avais jamais entendue. Vous les humains, êtes si prévisibles ! Elle aurait pu me dire combien tu étais jolie. J'ai très envie de m'amuser un peu avec toi avant de te tuer. Tu sens délicieusement bon !

Zut ! Un vampire assoiffé ! Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pris ma voiture au lieu de partir en courant dans les bois ? De qui parlait-il ?

Il me renifla consciencieusement avant de lécher et de mordiller la peau recouvrant mon point de pulsation sans la rompre. Je tentai de me libérer mais il était beaucoup trop fort pour moi. Je fermai alors les yeux résignée. Ma fin approchait à grands pas. Curieusement, ni la peur, ni les regrets ne s'emparèrent de moi. A qui manquerai-je ? Personne n'avait besoin de moi, Charlie menait sa propre vie, ma mère aussi…

- Après tout, elle a seulement demandé que je te tue et ne m'a pas interdit de prendre mon pied en même temps. Tu vas voir ma belle, tu vas aimer ce que je vais te faire !

Ça, j'en doutais fortement et je priai intérieurement pour qu'il me tue le plus vite possible sans me faire trop souffrir. Mais mon souhait ne fut pas exaucé, bien au contraire.

Il arracha mes vêtements, écarta mes jambes et plaça une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier au moment où il me pénétra sauvagement, déchirant mon intimité au passage. Une odeur de sang frais se répandit aussitôt dans les airs. Une sensation de nausée s'empara de moi tandis que lui, avait l'air d'être encore plus excité. Son sexe m'écartelait de plus en plus. Les larmes ruisselaient sans fin sur mon visage.

- Tais-toi si tu veux que j'abrège rapidement tes souffrances ! Compris ?

Je hochai la tête et sanglotais silencieusement. Il retira alors sa main et la descendit au niveau de mon intimité. Je l'entendis ensuite sucer bruyamment ses doigts. C'était écœurant.

- Mmmm ! Etroite et chaude… Tu es ma première humaine et je crois que je vais y prendre goût…

Mon tortionnaire m'assena ensuite de violents coups de butoirs en grognant de plaisir. J'avais l'impression que mes os se brisaient un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Je voulais mourir tellement la douleur était intense. Lorsqu'il éjacula, je crus que tout était enfin fini mais je me trompais lourdement. Il se retira de mon intimité, se redressa et me força à me mettre à quatre pattes avant de me sodomiser brutalement. Je ne pus réprimer un hurlement de douleur et pour me faire taire, il me donna un violent coup sur la tête qui ne m'assomma malheureusement pas complètement. Léthargique, j'étais cependant soulagée de ne plus rien ressentir tandis qu'il continuait à abuser de mon corps.

Après ce qui me parut être une éternité, il planta finalement ses crocs dans ma carotide et je sentis lentement la vie me quitter.

Juste avant de sombrer complètement dans l'inconscience, j'entendis des hurlements lointains…


	9. Chapter 9

**Un grand merci à celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire.  
**

**Je suis toujours extrêmement ravie de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon chapitre ou de ma fiction en général, alors n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer grâce aux reviews ou aux MP.  
**

**Bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

**FRUSTRATIONS by bloodykitchengirl**

**CHAPITRE 9**

J'ouvris les yeux et ne reconnus pas l'endroit où je me trouvais. En regardant par la fenêtre, je vis qu'il faisait encore nuit. Ma tête me faisait un peu mal mais en dehors de ça, je me sentais plutôt bien. Un bandage l'enserrait complètement et je pouvais sentir l'odeur de sang dessus.

Etais-je vivante ou morte ? Je m'assis et portais une main à l'emplacement de mon cœur. Je le sentis battre, j'étais donc bien vivante ! Mais comment était-ce possible ? Ce vampire m'avait vidée de mon sang, je n'avais pas rêvé tout ça, non ? Je touchais mon cou et sentis un pansement sous mes doigts.

Le grincement que fit la porte en s'ouvrant me sortit de mes pensées. Je vis Emily passer le pas de la porte et marquer un temps d'arrêt. J'étais donc chez Sam et Emily à la Réserve.

- Bella, tu es réveillée !

Elle se précipita sur moi et me couvrit de baisers avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit en me tenant la main. Sam entra à son tour dans la chambre.

- Je crois que moi aussi, je suis contente d'être encore en vie…

- Cache ta joie Bella ! dit Sam en souriant, tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Tu reviens vraiment de loin, c'est un véritable miracle que tu sois encore en vie…

- Pardon, je suis seulement très surprise. Comment est-ce possible ?

- Remercie tout d'abord Paul qui traînait dans les bois. C'est lui qui a donné l'alerte avant de se battre avec ton agresseur dont il n'a fait qu'une bouchée. Cette ordure n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Etant donné l'étendue de tes blessures, j'étais persuadé que tu allais y rester. En toute franchise, j'étais sur le point de t'achever quand Jacob m'a fait remarquer que ton cœur battait toujours et que tu ne te tordais pas de douleur comme le faisaient ceux en train de se transformer en vampire. Tu peux donc remercier Jacob également.

J'étais contente et soulagée que ce salaud de violeur soit mort et espérais qu'il avait énormément souffert. Je me demandais cependant qui était son commanditaire et pensais intuitivement à Tanya. Si jamais un jour, je mets la main dessus, elle paiera elle aussi d'une manière ou d'une autre ce qu'elle m'a fait endurer…

- Je remercierai Paul et Jacob dès que je les verrai. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

- Tu n'es là que depuis deux heures, répondit Sam, intrigué. Il est presque minuit, pourquoi ?

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Emily.

- Je vais bien et je veux rentrer chez moi maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, je ne pense pas que tu sois en état de le faire ! s'exclama Emily.

- J'avais promis à Charlie de rentrer dormir à la maison, il va s'inquiéter en ne me voyant pas arriver !

- Calme-toi ! Je vais regarder l'état de tes blessures, dit Emily. Sam, ferme les yeux et tourne-toi s'il te plaît !

Elle souleva le drap sous lequel j'étais entièrement nue et ne fit aucun commentaire. Avec beaucoup de précautions, elle retira ensuite le pansement présent sur mon cou et écarquilla les yeux. Toujours en silence, elle défit ensuite le bandage entourant ma tête.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Quoi ? demanda aussitôt Sam en ré ouvrant les yeux et en se retournant vers moi. C'est impossible !

- Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je alarmée.

- Euh… Bella, ce n'est pas normal, tu ne devrais pas avoir guéri et cicatrisé aussi rapidement. Même nous les loups, ne cicatrisons pas à cette vitesse !

Je devins subitement nerveuse et jouai avec le rebord du drap en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais lui dire. J'optai alors pour une semi vérité.

- Je crois que je vous dois des explications au sujet de ce phénomène. C'est en partie pour ça que j'étais chez les Cullen ce soir.

- Oui, ça c'est sûr que tu nous en dois. Dis-moi donc d'abord pourquoi tu te trouvais seule dans les bois, en pleine nuit ! Ils sont inconscients ou quoi ces buveurs de sang qui disent être tes amis ? demanda Sam, passablement énervé.

Je respirai profondément tout en essayant de rester calme moi-même.

- Ben maintenant, je crois que nous ne sommes plus du tout amis, avouai-je en réprimant mes larmes. Et je ne sais pas si nous l'avons vraiment été un jour…

La douleur dans ma poitrine revint et je me mis à sangloter silencieusement. Emily comprenant ma détresse me serra dans ses bras.

- Bella, je suis désolée d'apprendre ça ! Je sais que tu tenais à eux.

- Je ne rajouterai pas que c'était prévisible…

- Sam, tais-toi ! ordonna Emily, en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

- Non, laisse-le parler. Il a raison, j'ai été trop naïve. Je croyais qu'ils étaient sincères avec moi et qu'Edward était réellement amoureux de moi. Ils se sont bien foutus de moi, en fait, tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était que je fasse un bébé…

- Un bébé ? Je croyais que les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant ! s'écria Emily.

- C'est ce que je croyais aussi. Apparemment Carlisle aurait découvert que les mâles pouvaient concevoir avec des humaines…

- Bon sang, c'est ignoble ! Ils voulaient faire de toi une mère porteuse ! s'offusqua Sam. Et je suppose que l'heureux père devait être Edward ?

- Oui. Seulement Edward n'a jamais pu franchir le cap des baisers…

- Et bien c'est une très bonne chose ! m'interrompit Emily.

- Ben en fait sans rentrer dans les détails, j'ai quand même perdu ma virginité avec un vampire et son venin a apparemment eu des effets secondaires inattendus comme mon changement d'odeur et ma cicatrisation ultra rapide entre autres. Je suis devenue une _super humaine_ d'après les Cullen mais ils ne savaient pas si cet état était temporaire ou définitif…

- Ah je me disais bien que ton odeur avait changé ! s'exclama Sam.

- Tu ne sais pas avec qui tu as perdu ta virginité ? Et tu n'as pas utilisé de préservatif ?

- Ne me fais pas la morale Emily ! Je sais que j'aurais dû être plus prudente mais vois-tu, je n'ai pas eu trop le choix sur le moment…

Je voulais lui en dire davantage mais pas en présence de Sam.

- Crois-moi Bella, ces Cullen vont payer pour le mal qu'ils t'ont fait si jamais ils remettent les pieds à Forks !

- Comment ça ? Ils sont partis ?

- Oui, avec Jacob, nous somme allés chez eux mais il n' y avait plus personne. Ils ont rompu le traité en ne te protégeant pas. Tu t'es fait mordre sur leur territoire ! Pour te sauver, Paul a franchi la frontière et à sa place je ne sais pas si j'aurais fait la même chose car après tout, c'était ton choix de mettre ta vie en danger, en les côtoyant en permanence.

Génial, j'avais failli provoquer une guerre ! Je leur en voulais énormément de s'être moqués de moi mais je ne souhaitais pas leur mort pour autant. Une partie de moi les aimait encore, tandis qu'une autre les détestait tout autant et à présent qu'ils étaient définitivement sortis de ma vie, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Devais-je être contente ? Comment oublier ces trois dernières années ? Comment vivre sans eux ? Est-ce que tout était feint ou y avait-il eu un peu de sincérité entre nous ? Comment savoir ?

- Sam, s'il te plaît, va chercher de quoi manger et à boire pour Bella ! Il faut qu'elle reprenne des forces.

Sam s'exécuta aussitôt. Soulagée de me retrouver en tête à tête avec Emily, je sanglotai plus fort blottie dans ses bras.

- Je me sens sale après ce que ce vampire m'a fait… Je n'ai pas de cicatrices pour témoigner de ce qu'il m'a fait subir mais tout est ancré dans ma mémoire. J'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir dormir sans revivre perpétuellement ce cauchemar… Je voulais mourir…

- Bella, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je ne peux qu'imaginer les horreurs que tu as subies… Je ne pense pas que tu oublieras ce traumatisme mais un jour, la douleur s'atténuera et tu souriras de nouveau à la vie…

- Qui voudra de moi, sachant ce que je suis à présent et ce que j'ai vécu ?

- Ne dis pas de sottises, tu es une très jolie jeune femme. Tes qualités sont très nombreuses. Des tas d'hommes se battent pour avoir tes faveurs ! Tu en connais au moins deux actuellement d'ailleurs…

Ouais Jacob et Paul ! Super, j'étais rassurée !

- De toute façon, peu importe. Après ce que viens de vivre, je fais une croix sur les hommes.

- Tu dis ça maintenant, mais dans quelques temps, quand tu iras mieux, tu verras bien…

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

- Bella ! Tu as toujours été une battante et tu vas continuer de l'être. Tu ne seras jamais seule, nous serons toujours là pour toi. Nous t'aimons comme tu es. Tu as un avenir brillant de pâtissière devant toi. Pense à ton rêve de visiter le monde !

- Oui, il faut d'abord que j'obtienne mon diplôme. Tu es encore partante pour m'embaucher ? Je vais avoir besoin d'argent…

- Oui ma chérie, plus que jamais ! Et n'oublie pas que si tu veux parler à quelqu'un de tout et de rien, je suis là…

Je lui souris et hochai la tête. Son amitié pour moi était sincère et me réchauffait le cœur. Je me voyais mal me confier à quelqu'un et lui raconter que mon cœur avait été brisé par toute une famille de vampires, que je m'étais faite violée puis vidée de mon sang par un vampire avant d'être secourue par des loups garous...

J'entendis râler bruyamment à l'étage inférieur. Visiblement, Sam avait du mal à trouver de quoi faire un sandwich. Les gars avaient fait hier la razzia dans ses placards et Emily n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'aller faire les courses.

- Bella, es-tu sûre que tu ne veux pas rester ici pour la nuit ? Ce n'est pas un problème. Je préviendrai Charlie…

- Non, je te remercie. Il faudra bien que je m'habitue à dormir seule et je ne voudrais pas vous ennuyer…

- Alors je vais te prêter des vêtements pour rentrer chez toi. Tu ne peux décemment pas rentrer toute nue, bien que tu sois très jolie à regarder…

- Est-ce que je pourrai prendre une douche ?

- Bien évidemment. Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin dans les placards de la salle de bains.

Finalement, Sam entra dans la chambre avec un plateau contenant un verre de lait et une assiette de cookies devant le regard interrogateur de sa femme.

- Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait plus !

- Euh… réserve secrète ! dit-il avec un air penaud.

- C'est donc un honneur pour moi que tu acceptes de m'en faire profiter !

Il me tira la langue et nous éclatâmes de rire sachant combien il était difficile de conserver longtemps les merveilleux cookies d'Emily. Mon estomac criait famine malgré la situation et je les dégustais avec plaisir sous le regard amusé d'Emily et le regard envieux de Sam. Celui-ci s'était assis près d'elle et lui tenait tendrement la main. Ils étaient vraiment mignons tous les deux. Je ne savais pas si un jour je goûterai moi aussi aux joies de la vie maritale car cela semblait mal parti pour l'instant…

- Je vais aller rassurer les gars et assurer la patrouille de nuit. Ils se faisaient beaucoup de soucis pour toi, Bella. Sois plus prudente à l'avenir ! Je suppose que maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de vampires dans les parages, ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile mais bon avec toi, on ne sait jamais…

Que pouvais-je lui répondre ? Il n'avait pas tord, jusqu'à présent, j'avais toujours eu le chic pour m'attirer des ennuis !

- T'inquiète ! Je suis super Bella maintenant ! commentai-je en lui montrant mes biceps que j'avais gonflés.

Il ricana et me montra les siens.

- Le jour où tu auras les mêmes que les miens, on en reparlera ! répliqua-t-il.

- J'espère bien ne jamais avoir les mêmes que les tiens sinon cela voudrait dire que je serai devenue un homme ! Et j'aime assez être une femme…

L'ambiance était détendue mais intérieurement, je stressais beaucoup. Malgré moi, j'avais encore reçu des doses de venin, qu'allait-il encore m'arriver ?

- Et tu es une très belle femme ! rajouta Emily en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Merci !

- Bon allez j'y vais. Prends-soin de toi Bella. Reviens quand tu veux. Tu sais que j'adore ta charlotte aux trois chocolats…

Je souris. Ah les hommes et leur ventre ! Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, embrassa Emily sur la bouche et s'en alla.

- Au fait Emily, pour mon examen de fin d'études, je vais devoir créer des desserts sur le thème de la passion.

Je la vis relever un sourcil.

- Ouais je sais. C'est ironique dans ma situation actuelle et je me demandais si je pouvais venir ici, ce week-end vous faire tester les recettes que j'ai en tête.

- Naturellement ! Et tu sais parfaitement que les gars sont toujours plus que ravis de goûter tes créations. Passe quand tu veux.

- Je vais aller prendre ma douche.

- Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher des vêtements.

Emily se leva et partit les chercher. Je me levai à mon tour pour me regarder dans le miroir de la coiffeuse située dans la chambre. Effectivement, je n'avais aucune blessure apparente. Seuls mes yeux étaient un peu rouges à cause des larmes. Mes cheveux étaient poisseux à cause du sang et ne sentaient pas très bons.

- Tu vois, tu n'as rien. Tu es même encore plus belle qu'avant ! Tu as de la chance d'avoir cicatrisé aussi vite et aussi bien, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

Je me retournai et la pris à mon tour dans mes bras malgré ma nudité. Elle parlait d'elle. Son beau visage avait été meurtri à jamais par un coup de patte malencontreux de Sam lors d'une de ses transformations alors qu'elle était trop près de lui et qu'ils se disputaient.

- Je suis désolée Emily. Tu es très belle aussi que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur.

- Bon allez, assez de sensiblerie. Va prendre ta douche ! Je t'attendrai ici.

J'obtempérai et pris une douche brûlante. J'avais beau me dire que tout allait bien, ce n'était pas le cas. Je vidai une bouteille de savon sur ma tête et mon corps avant de m'astiquer soigneusement tout le corps avec une brosse dure trouvée dans la salle de bains. Aucun recoin, aucun repli ne devait m'échapper. J'avais perdu toute notion du temps quand tout à coup, je sentis une main prendre de force la brosse que je tenais.

- Arrête Bella, tu vas finir par te faire mal. Tu es propre maintenant, dit doucement Emily. Sors de là.

Elle prit une grande serviette de bains et m'enveloppa avec. Je la laissai faire.

- Assieds-toi sur le tabouret, je vais m'occuper de ta magnifique chevelure.

Je ne dis rien et m'exécutai.

- Bella, il est hors de question que tu rentres chez toi dans cet état. Je vais appeler Charlie pour lui dire que tu restes dormir ici. Les garçons ont déjà ramené ta camionnette. Tu pourras partir demain matin si tu le souhaites. Tu es toujours la bienvenue Bella dans ma maison, ne l'oublie jamais.

Je hochai simplement la tête et lui fis un petit sourire en guise de remerciement. Puis, elle sécha et brossa soigneusement mes cheveux dans le silence. Les mots étaient inutiles, nous nous comprenions parfaitement.

Nous retournâmes dans la chambre et je vis posées sur le lit, une chemise de nuit ainsi qu'une culotte. Elle avait tout prévu et ferait à n'en pas douter une excellente mère… Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on prenne autant soin de moi et je trouvais cela très embarrassant.

- Allez au dodo ! Je vais aller te préparer une tisane spéciale anti-cauchemars.

Docile, je me couchai et fixai le plafond blanc. Emily revint peu de temps après avec la tisane promise et le téléphone sans fil. Je la regardai, intriguée.

- C'est pour que tu puisses parler à ton père, chuchota-t-elle en posant la tasse fumante sur la table de nuit. Je lui ai déjà demandé la permission pour que tu puisses dormir ici cette nuit. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

Elle déposa rapidement un baiser sur ma joue.

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Ma chambre est juste en face de la tienne. Je repasserai tout à l'heure reprendre la tasse et le téléphone.

- D'accord.

Elle sortit pour me laisser un peu d'intimité et je composai le numéro de la maison. Charlie décrocha sans surprise, dès la première tonalité. Il devait être assis près du téléphone.

- Allô ?

- Papa, c'est moi.

- Bella, ma chérie, tu vas bien ? Emily m'a simplement dit que tu étais passée chez elle après avoir été chez les Cullen et que vous n'aviez pas vu le temps passer.

- Oui je vais bien. Je me suis disputée avec Alice. Comme je n'avais pas le moral, je suis passée voir Emily. Il fallait de toute façon que je discute avec elle au sujet de mon examen de fin d'études. Comme il est très tard et que je n'ai pas envie de rouler de nuit, je vais rester dormir ici. Je te revois demain soir, d'accord ?

- Comme tu veux ma chérie. Je t'embrasse. A demain.

- Je t'embrasse, à demain.

Je raccrochais, songeuse. Je n'aimais pas mentir à mon père mais je n'étais plus à ça près maintenant et de toute façon que pouvais-je lui dire ?

La tisane d'Emily sentait très bon mais je ne pouvais pas en dire autant pour son goût. Je la bus néanmoins d'une traite.

Espérant trouver le sommeil, j'éteignis la lampe de chevet. Malheureusement pour moi, j'y voyais comme en plein jour et je crus que je n'arriverais pas à fermer l'œil. Je commençais à tourner et à retourner dans le lit, ressassant tout ce qui s'était produit en moins d'une semaine, repensant à mes pertes, d'abord mon amoureux puis ensuite ma deuxième famille. Tout n'avait été que mensonges entre nous. Je leur avais donné ma confiance ainsi que mon amour. Ils m'avaient tous menti, trahie. Cela me faisait une belle jambe d'être maintenant une super humaine incassable physiquement. J'avais l'impression d'être complètement brisée à l'intérieur et je ne savais pas si je pourrai de nouveau être entière un jour. En avais-je seulement envie ?

Mille et une autres questions me taraudaient simultanément puis brusquement, sans crier gare, je tombai dans les bras de Morphée.


	10. Chapter 10

**Un grand merci à celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire.  
**

**Je suis toujours extrêmement ravie de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon chapitre ou de ma fiction en général, alors n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer grâce aux reviews ou aux MP.  
**

**Bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

**FRUSTRATIONS by bloodykitchengirl**

**CHAPITRE 10**

Le jour commençait à peine à se lever lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. En sortant du lit, je m'étirai longuement. J'étais en pleine forme. Tendant l'oreille, je n'entendis aucun bruit à part la respiration légère d'Emily. Sam n'avait pas dû rentrer de la nuit.

Je m'habillai avec les vêtements qu'Emily avait posés sur une chaise pendant mon sommeil, un survêtement en velours gris et des petites baskets blanches. Nous avions à peu près la même stature et la même pointure aussi tout m'allait presque parfaitement.

Le plus silencieusement possible, je descendis dans la cuisine. Le couvert avait déjà été mis la veille comme d'habitude. Je trouvais rapidement de quoi faire des pancakes et des omelettes ainsi que du chocolat chaud. Une odeur délicieuse envahit aussitôt les airs.

A peine venais-je de terminer de cuisiner que je vis entrer en trombe Sam et les autres gars de la bande, non sans discrétion. Ils venaient sans doute de terminer leur ronde dans les bois et devaient être affamés.

- Salut les gars ! Vous arrivez à point nommé !

- Ça sent super bon ! commenta Sam. Emily est déjà levée ?

- Non mais elle ne va pas tarder à l'être. Je doute qu'avec le raffut que vous faîtes elle dorme encore !

- Salut Bella ! Tu vas mieux ? demandèrent en même temps Jacob et Paul avec un air inquiet similaire.

- Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous remercie tous les deux pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Installez-vous à table et mangez tant que c'est encore chaud !

Avec un air dubitatif, ils ne me quittèrent pas du regard, s'attendant presque à ce que je m'écroule devant eux à tout instant pendant que je portais mes plats à table. Tous les gars sans aucune exception se ruèrent dessus. C'était fort amusant de les regarder dévorer tout ce que j'avais préparé.

Heureusement que j'avais pris la précaution de préparer une assiette pour Emily et moi. Je m'assis en bout de table et mangeai d'un bon appétit également. Les compliments pleuvaient.

- C'est délicieux comme toujours ! s'écria Embry la bouche pleine.

- J'en veux encore ! dit Quil en se resservant copieusement.

Soudain Emily apparut et Sam se leva pour l'accueillir en déposant un tendre baiser sur sa bouche.

- Bonjour ma beauté ! Tu aurais pu rester au lit. Notre invitée s'est déjà chargée du petit déjeuner !

- Merci Bella, il ne fallait pas…

- Je t'en prie, c'était la moindre des choses que je puisse faire. Viens, je t'ai mis une assiette de côté !

Elle prit un tabouret et vint s'asseoir près de moi.

- As-tu bien dormi Bella ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard malicieux tout en mordant dans un pancake recouvert de sirop d'érable.

En toute franchise, ce sommeil avait été court mais surtout, dénué de tout cauchemar. Je me doutais qu'il y avait un rapport entre mon sommeil profond et sa tisane.

- Oui très bien, je te remercie. Qu'avais-tu mis dans ta tisane ?

- Ça ma chère, c'est une recette familiale secrète ! Mais je t'en préparerai des sachets si tu en as envie.

Elle gloussa et me fit un petit clin d'œil. Peu importe ce qu'il y avait dedans au final, du moment que cela fonctionnait. Et puis la connaissant, il ne devait pas y avoir autre chose que des plantes… Je lui offris un sourire sincère.

- D'accord, je suis preneuse.

- Bella, je vais te ramener chez toi, si tu veux bien, proposa Paul très gentiment.

Je le regardai, surprise. Il me fit un grand sourire irrésistible et du coin de l'œil, je vis Jacob bouder.

- J'accepte ta proposition.

Je me levai pour porter mon assiette dans l'évier quand soudain, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je tressaillis et lâchai mon assiette. Jacob la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol et la déposa lui-même dans l'évier.

- Je suis content que tu sois encore en vie, Bella, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, dit-il avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir intervenir avant qu'il ne te fasse du mal…

Je lui touchai brièvement la joue et lui souris.

- C'est du passé maintenant Jacob, n'y pense plus. Je te remercie du fond du cœur pour m'avoir sauvée.

Là, je n'étais peut-être pas vraiment sincère. Je ne savais toujours pas si je devais me réjouir du fait qu'il ait empêché Sam de m'achever car j'avais un peu peur de la vie qui m'attendait à présent…

Je me tournai ensuite vers Emily et la remerciai également à nouveau pour s'être si bien occupée de moi. Elle me donna un joli petit sac brodé contenant des sachets de sa fameuse tisane. Je fis mes au revoir à tout le monde. Paul s'empara de mes clés de voiture posées sur une console dans l'entrée.

Paul s'installa d'office au volant. J'eus la surprise de trouver mon sac à dos sur le siège côté passager. J'étais persuadée de l'avoir laissé dans le salon des Cullen avant que la situation ne dégénère.

- Nous l'avons trouvé tel quel dans ta voiture et n'avons touché à rien. Tu peux vérifier par toi-même si tu veux.

Sans rien dire, je m'assis et l'ouvris non pas par manque de confiance mais parce que ma petite voix intérieure me disait de le faire. Effectivement, rien ne manquait et je trouvais également un mot portant la jolie écriture de Rosalie. J'hésitais quelques secondes, partagée entre le désir de le déchirer et le désir de le lire. Je le portais à mon nez, il sentait le doux parfum de Rosalie. Ma curiosité maladive eut finalement le dessus. Je vis Paul m'observer attentivement.

_Ma chère Bella,_

_Si jamais tu lis ces quelques lignes, c'est que tu es encore vivante d'une façon ou d'une autre et j'en suis très heureuse. J'aurais tant voulu avoir le temps de tout t'expliquer avant que la situation ne dégénère. Sache que je t'aime et que je t'ai toujours aimée de tout mon cœur mort. _

_Prends soin de toi. Adieu._

_Rosalie._

C'était une mauvaise blague ! Elle osait encore proclamer son amour pour moi ! De rage, je déchiquetai le papier en mille morceaux sous le regard amusé de Paul.

- Ça venait d'un de tes vampires, non ? demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement et il démarra la voiture sans faire de commentaires mais l'expression arborée sur son visage ne laissait pas de place à l'ambiguïté quant à ses pensées.

- Paul, je te remercie d'avoir tué cette ordure. J'espère qu'il a énormément souffert !

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai fait durer son agonie. Bella, je suis désolé de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt. De loin, je croyais que tu étais avec ton Cullen de malheur. Ce n'est qu'en entendant tes hurlements que j'ai compris que tu étais loin d'être consentante. Pardonne-moi Bella, j'ai été un imbécile…

J'aurais pu être secourue bien avant que cette ordure n'ait le temps de me violer ? En mesurant la portée de ses aveux, je serrai les dents et les poings tandis que des larmes commencèrent à faire leur apparition. Paul avait l'air abattu. Même s'il regardait la route, je voyais qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux, lui aussi. Pour un macho comme lui, c'était assez inattendu. Mais bon, après tout, il n'était qu'un homme…

Est-ce que je lui en voulais de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt ? Oui assurément. Est-ce que je lui en voulais de m'avoir finalement sauvée la vie ? Oui sans aucun doute aussi. Mes sentiments étaient partagés mais que pouvais-je raisonnablement lui dire ? Le mal était fait maintenant.

Je posai la main sur son bras. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers moi et je vis qu'il pleurait en silence. Cette vision eut raison de moi.

- Je te pardonne Paul, tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Et puis avoir des remords ne sert à rien si ce n'est à se pourrir la vie inutilement. Tu es finalement intervenu et seul le résultat importe. Je suis en vie. Et puis, je l'ai bien cherché. A force de traîner avec des vampires, cela devait se terminer ainsi, dans la violence et un bain de sang…

- Merci de me pardonner Bella mais arrête de te morfondre également car rien ne justifiait ce qui t'est arrivé. Je sais également que rien ne pourra jamais effacer de ta mémoire l'horreur que tu as vécue mais je ferai de mon mieux pour me racheter, je te le promets…

Il me prit la main, ne conduisant qu'avec celle qui lui restait de libre et je ne tentai pas de la retirer. Nous restâmes ainsi, main dans la main, silencieux jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions chez moi.

- Bella, tu as cours aujourd'hui, non ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- A quelle heure finis-tu ?

- A dix-sept heures comme les autres jours, pourquoi ?

- Je serai ton chauffeur pour la journée.

- Non ! Je peux très bien conduire toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin de chauffeur et encore moins d'une nounou !

- Bella, ne discute pas, c'est un ordre d'Emily. Tu n'auras pas le dernier mot cette fois-ci. Va chercher tes affaires de classe, je t'attends dans la voiture.

Son ton était très ferme. Je soupirai devant tant d'autorité mais je lui obéis néanmoins, n'ayant aucune envie de me disputer maintenant. Je sortis et me dirigeai rapidement vers la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule et je vis mon père en tenue de travail, prêt à partir au poste de police. Il me sourit et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne en passant le pas de la porte.

- Bonjour Bella, passe une bonne journée ! A ce soir ! N'oublie pas de refermer la porte derrière toi, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait se passer…

- Bonjour papa, toi aussi, passe une bonne journée. A ce soir !

Il dit bonjour à Paul et se retourna vers moi avec un air suspicieux. Je lui souris et me contentai de hausser les épaules avant de rentrer dans la maison. Je me dépêchai de prendre mon sac de classe et ressortis en suivant les recommandations de mon père.

Nous reprîmes la route et Paul enclencha la radio pour meubler le silence. Perdue dans mes pensées, cela ne me dérangeait aucunement qu'il ne parle pas.

- Combien de temps te reste-t-il avant de passer ton examen final ? demanda-t-il brusquement en arrivant sur le parking de mon école.

J'étais surprise d'être déjà arrivée et qu'il connaisse le trajet étant donné que je ne lui avais donné aucune indication précise.

- Il me reste encore un mois avant le grand examen final. C'est le système du contrôle continu, tu sais.

- Je suis certain que tu feras un malheur. Emily nous a dit que ce week-end tu nous feras goûter de nouvelles recettes, j'ai hâte d'y être !

- Bon ben j'y vais. Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de m'attendre et que je peux rentrer seule ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je serai là pour te ramener. Travaille bien !

- Oui, merci. A tout à l'heure.

Je soupirai et descendis rapidement de la voiture avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée de l'école. Je retrouvai alors mes camarades et les écoutai distraitement parler de tout et de rien avant que la cloche ne sonne.

Les cours et les travaux pratiques passèrent rapidement et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il était déjà l'heure de rentrer chez moi.

En arrivant sur le parking, je vis Paul, tout sourire, nonchalamment adossé contre mon véhicule entouré de plusieurs jolies filles de mon école. Son charme avait encore frappé ! Arrivée près d'elles, je ne pus ignorer les regards envieux qu'elles me lancèrent au moment où il prit mon sac à dos de mes épaules et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Je les snobai ostensiblement et m'installai sur le siège côté passager comme à l'aller. Il pouffa de rire devant ma réaction et prit le volant.

- Alors tes cours se sont bien passés ?

- Oui, répondis-je sèchement.

Il fronça les sourcils et me regarda avec un air intrigué.

- Tu es de mauvaise humeur ?

- Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur, j'ai seulement hâte de rentrer chez moi et de prendre un bon bain chaud.

- Bien si ce n'est que ça, je vais faire de mon mieux pour que nous arrivions le plus vite possible chez toi ou du moins aussi vite que le permettra ton vieux tacot !

- Hé ! N'insulte pas mon bébé ! Je l'adore mon vieux tacot comme tu dis ! m'offusquai-je en le tapant violemment sur le bras.

- Aïe ! Mais c'est que t'as de la force dans tes petits bras musclés !

- Sérieux, tu as eu mal ? m'inquiétai-je.

- Un peu mais j'aurais été un humain normal, tu m'aurais sans doute cassé le bras.

Génial encore un nouvel effet du venin ! Je me demandai ce que donnerait un bras de fer contre lui.

- Ça va, tu es solide !

- Oui mais je veux bien des excuses pour m'avoir méchamment frappé sans raison, rit-il.

- Et puis quoi encore, tu l'avais bien cherché ! Personne n'insulte impunément mon bébé. C'est toi qui devrais me présenter des excuses !

- Ok ! Je suis désolé mais je pense sérieusement que tu devrais investir dans un meilleur véhicule. Jacob a fait du bon boulot mais ton bébé ne tiendra pas longtemps avec toute la route que tu fais quotidiennement.

- Je sais mais j'espère qu'il tiendra encore un moment car je n'ai absolument pas les moyens de m'en acheter un autre.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'Emily t'embaucherait dans son restaurant aussitôt que tu auras ton diplôme.

- Oui c'est vrai mais les travaux n'ont pas encore commencé. Il faudra que je trouve un autre travail en attendant.

- Tu as encore un peu le temps pour en chercher un. Passe d'abord ton diplôme !

- Oui c'est ma priorité dorénavant.

Nous arrivâmes devant ma maison.

- Quand passeras-tu chez Emily pour nous faire goûter tes merveilles ?

- Demain ou dimanche, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Il faudrait tout d'abord que je fasse les courses pour acheter tout ce dont j'aurai besoin, rigolai-je.

- Ok. Bon je vais rentrer chez moi. Fais attention à toi. A bientôt.

- Oui, merci chauffeur ! A bientôt.

Il partit vers les bois. Ma vue s'était encore considérablement améliorée car je le vis se déshabiller avant qu'il ne se transforme en loup. Je devais être rouge comme une tomate car j'avais l'impression d'être une voyeuse. Il avait dû me voir lui aussi en train de l'observer car j'entendis un hurlement similaire à un rire version animale !

En rentrant, je filai directement dans la salle de bains et je me fis couler un bain très chaud, en vidant ma bouteille de savon liquide parfumé à la fraise dedans afin d'avoir beaucoup de mousse. Je me déshabillai à toute vitesse et sautai littéralement dans la baignoire. Je me prélassai longuement en fermant les yeux. En entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, je sursautai et sortis de mes pensées. Réalisant que l'eau était glaciale, je décidai de sortir de l'eau. J'enfilai mon peignoir et fonçai dans ma chambre.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de trouver un autre mot manuscrit sur mon oreiller ! Mais cette fois-ci, je ne pris même pas la peine de le lire et le déchiquetai directement avant de le jeter dans ma corbeille à papiers. Il ne fallait pas me prendre pour une idiote !

Je regardai autour de moi. Il y avait trop de souvenirs avec les uns et les autres dans ma chambre. Une nouvelle décoration s'imposait et surtout je voulais me débarrasser de tout ce qui me faisait penser à eux. Je m'habillai avec une tenue confortable et dévalai les escaliers pour aller chercher des sacs poubelle dans la cuisine.

Charlie, encore en tenue de travail était assis dans son fauteuil préféré avec une bière à la main. C'était son petit rituel quotidien après une journée de travail ennuyante car la criminalité à Forks n'avait jamais été très importante. Il me fit un rapide signe de la main et je le lui retournai avant de prendre ce que j'étais venue chercher.

Je remontai dans ma chambre à toute vitesse et vidai le contenu de ma penderie ainsi que de ma commode sur le sol. Je fis pareil avec les photos et les cadeaux en tout genre que j'avais reçus. Décidant de ne garder que ce qui appartenait à mon ancienne vie sans eux, le tri fut vite fait et les sacs poubelle furent rapidement pleins à craquer. Ma nouvelle chambre, plus sobre me convenait davantage. Il ne me restait plus qu'à acheter de la peinture. Demain peut-être, en faisant les courses pour mes recettes…

Satisfaite, je descendis le tout au rez-de-chaussée sous l'œil étonné de Charlie. Celui-ci eut la bonne idée de ne faire aucun commentaire et vint m'aider à mettre dehors tous mes sacs poubelle. Nous rentrâmes ensuite et Charlie se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il sortit du réfrigérateur des plats préparés par Sue et j'étais fort contente de ne pas avoir à faire le dîner car je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça. Il s'apprêtait à les faire réchauffer au four micro-ondes.

- Laisse, je vais m'en occuper. Va prendre ta douche ! lui dis-je.

Je mis le couvert et dressai rapidement les assiettes avec le contenu des barquettes, des lasagnes à la bolognaise. Le parfum qui s'en dégageait était entêtant et appétissant.

Lorsque mon père redescendit, nous nous installâmes à table.

- Tu es au courant que la famille Cullen a déménagé en urgence ?

Les nouvelles allaient vite dans les petites villes comme Forks.

- Oui.

- Ça a un rapport avec ta dispute avec Alice ?

Et voilà le sixième sens de mon père qui refaisait surface !

- Non, je ne crois pas mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'est assez personnel.

- En tout cas, perdre l'excellent Docteur Cullen va faire beaucoup de tort à l'hôpital. Je vais aussi regretter Alice. Je l'aimais bien cette petite, toujours polie et charmante.

- Oui c'est sûr, rajoutai-je sans entrain.

- Alors que faisais-tu ce matin avec Paul ? C'est un véritable Don Juan qui a fréquemment des problèmes avec la police. Ce n'est pas un garçon pour toi, si tu veux mon avis, tu peux trouver mieux.

- Justement, je ne veux pas de ton avis et de toute façon, nous ne sortons pas ensemble. C'est seulement un ami. Le reste ne te regarde pas, répondis-je un peu sèchement. Et puis je sais déjà qu'il n'y a que Jacob qui trouve grâce à tes yeux !

Mon ton ne dut pas lui plaire car il fronça les sourcils et me regarda de travers.

- Je sais ma fille que tu es majeure mais tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, j'ai le droit de te demander ce que je veux ! rétorqua-t-il tout aussi sèchement. Et parle-moi sur un autre ton s'il te plaît !

- Pardon, je suis désolée.

- Excuses acceptées ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Je te trouve assez morose.

Si seulement il savait…

- Rien, tout va bien. Je suis seulement un peu fatiguée.

- Va te coucher tôt alors. Je ferai la vaisselle.

- Oui merci. Mais d'abord, je vais me faire une tisane pour bien dormir. Tu en veux une aussi ?

- Non merci. Depuis quand as-tu des problèmes pour dormir ? Tu veux en parler ?

- Depuis qu'Edward et moi, c'est fini. Mais je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler.

- Comme tu veux. Au fait, demain matin, je partirai tôt car j'irai pêcher avec des copains, ne t'inquiète donc pas si tu ne me vois pas de la journée. Que vas-tu faire demain ?

- Je dois faire des courses pour des recettes que j'ai en tête et sans doute acheter de la peinture pour re décorer ma chambre. J'irai sans doute chez Emily ensuite.

Il hocha la tête ne rajouta rien, se contentant de finir de manger en silence.

J'espérais que la tisane d'Emily ferait encore des miracles et que je ne tarderais pas à m'endormir. Je doublai donc les doses pour avoir plus de chance et montai dans ma chambre après lui avoir souhaité de passer une bonne nuit. Mon vœu fut rapidement exaucé et je ne me réveillai le lendemain qu'au son de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Ouvrant un œil, je regardai mon réveil, sept heures du matin ! Qui cela pouvait-il être d'aussi bonne heure ? Je m'étirais rapidement avant de sortir du lit et de descendre ouvrir la porte.

J'eus la surprise de me retrouver nez à nez avec Jacob ! Celui-ci me gratifia aussitôt d'un magnifique sourire étincelant. Il avait un sac en papier kraft dans les mains.

- Salut ! Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ?

- Salut ! Oui je sais mais je ne voulais pas te rater. Charlie a dit à Billy que tu allais faire des courses aujourd'hui et que tu avais l'intention de repeindre ta chambre. Je suis venu te proposer mon aide. A deux, cela ira plus vite !

Cela sentait le coup monté à plein nez. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas étonnée que Charlie ait tout raconté à son meilleur ami ?

- Bon ben entre puisque tu es là. Je viens juste de me lever. Tu as déjà pris ton petit déjeuner, je suppose ?

- Oui mais je veux bien te tenir compagnie pendant que tu prends le tien. Emily m'a donné ce sachet pour toi !

Je lui pris le sachet des mains et en humai le contenu. Génial, des muffins au chocolat !

- Merci beaucoup !

Je refermai la porte derrière lui et nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la cuisine. Nous nous installâmes à la table de cuisine. Jacob ne me quittait pas des yeux. Je nous préparai rapidement deux bols de chocolat chaud et nous engloutîmes les muffins d'Emily en un rien de temps.

- Alors tu as déjà choisi la couleur pour ta chambre ? demanda-t-il tout à coup.

- Parme peut-être ou bien bleu ciel mais en fait, je ne suis sûre de rien. Je verrai bien si j'ai un coup de coeur dans le magasin.

- Ça sera joli de toute façon, quoique tu choisisses !

Super comme conversation ! La journée risquait d'être très longue !

- Ouais ! Bon, je vais aller m'habiller.

Je montai dans ma chambre et choisis un survêtement rose pâle en coton très confortable, ainsi que des converses de la même couleur, tous des cadeaux de ma mère. Je n'avais jamais été une grande fan de rose mais maintenant, je n'avais plus grand chose à me mettre étant donné que j'avais écumé mon armoire ! Encore un autre projet à venir, racheter quelques vêtements à mon goût….

Lorsque je redescendis, Jacob me détailla de la tête aux pieds en souriant.

- Tu es très jolie en rose, je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois en porter…

- Merci. Ce n'est pas une couleur dont je raffole. Il va falloir que je fasse un peu de shopping dans un proche avenir car je n'ai plus grand chose à me mettre sur le dos.

- Tu n'auras qu'à demander aux filles de la bande de t'accompagner !

- Merci du conseil !

Comme si j'avais besoin de lui pour y penser ! Enfin, ça partait d'une bonne intention.

- Allez, on y va !

- Ok ! Je prends ma voiture, si cela ne te dérange pas, déclara-t-il.

- Si tu veux !

Nous partîmes en direction du grand centre commercial situé à la périphérie de Port Angeles. Le trajet fut assez rapide car Jacob n'arrêta pas de raconter des blagues idiotes pour passer le temps. L'ambiance était bon enfant et je ris de bon cœur malgré moi. Tout en faisant mes achats, j'eus la sensation d'être observée. Je regardai Jacob mais il semblait n'avoir rien remarqué.

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans un fast food avant de reprendre la route et cette sensation d'être suivie ne me quitta pas. J'avais beau regarder autour de moi mais ne remarquai personne en particulier. C'était vraiment étrange. Je décidais de ne pas en parler à Jacob et fis comme si de rien n'était, pendant tout le reste de la journée.

Finalement Jacob fut de bonne compagnie et après avoir peint ma chambre, je me mis aux fourneaux pour le repas du soir pendant qu'il s'installa devant la télévision. Il voulait m'aider mais je préférais travailler seule. Jacob ne se décida à partir qu'au moment où Charlie rentra de sa journée de pêche, sa besace pleine de beaux poissons.

- Tu ne veux pas rester manger ? lui demanda Charlie. Je suis persuadé que Bella nous a préparé un festin de rois ce soir, à en juger l'odeur qui provient de la cuisine.

- Oui Bella cuisine super bien mais je ne peux malheureusement pas rester. Bella, tu viens demain chez Emily ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

- Oui, je ferai mes essais demain matin et je les apporterai pour midi ! Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas oublié !

- Je suis impatient d'être à demain.

- Merci pour ton aide. A demain !

- De rien ! A demain.

Il déposa un petit baiser sur ma joue avant de partir et je refermai la porte derrière lui. La soirée fila à toute vitesse et je me retrouvais dans mon lit à réfléchir à mes recettes pour le lendemain. Fichu thème de la passion ! Heureusement que j'étais décidée à avoir ce diplôme…


	11. Chapter 11

**Bon, me voilà enfin de retour !**

** Les mauvaises langues ou les comiques de service diront que ma fiction porte bien son nom tellement j'ai tardé à écrire de nouveaux chapitres...  
**

**Je remercie du fond du cœur les personnes qui ont pris de mes nouvelles, elles se reconnaîtront... **

**Mamoure21, je te remercie pour ta gentillesse et ta rapidité d'intervention !**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents... **

* * *

**FRUSTRATIONS by bloodykitchengirl**

**CHAPITRE 11**

Réveillée aux aurores, j'observais longuement mes murs blancs avec satisfaction. J'avais finalement choisi un blanc éclatant pour que ma chambre soit lumineuse, à l'image de la nouvelle vie à laquelle j'aspirais. Je ne voulais rien sur les murs pour l'instant, tels des pages blanches attendant d'être remplies de nouveaux souvenirs à venir. Je souris en entendant Charlie ronfler. Petite, ce son m'agaçait mais aujourd'hui, il me rassurait dans la mesure où je savais que je n'étais pas seule dans la maison…

Ayant hâte de tester mes nouvelles recettes, je me levais avec enthousiasme et m'habillais rapidement après un rapide brin de toilette. Sans faire de bruit, je descendis dans la cuisine préparer pour le petit déjeuner de délicieuses gaufres. Après en avoir dévoré au moins cinq avec une bonne quantité de sucre glace sur chacune, je me mis sans tarder au travail. C'était impressionnant de voir combien mon appétit s'était accru au cours de ces derniers jours mais je n'étais pas inquiète, j'avais toujours eu l'habitude de compenser mes soucis avec la nourriture et jusqu'à présent, j'avais toujours réussi à conserver la ligne…

Pour mon examen, il me fallait créer un entremets sucré froid et un gâteau à pâte levée dans un temps imparti de trois heures pour douze personnes. J'avais opté pour un flan aux fruits de la passion ainsi que pour une génoise en forme de cœur, fourrée avec une crème fouettée aromatisée au gingembre et des fraises et recouverte d'un glaçage au chocolat noir. Comme je comptais aller à la réserve, je décidai finalement de tout faire en trois exemplaires afin de contenter tout le monde.

Au bout de deux heures, avec ma nouvelle dextérité, il ne me restait plus qu'à réaliser la décoration de mes gâteaux. Charlie se leva à ce moment et prit son petit déjeuner, en silence tout en m'observant travailler. Il savait que j'aimais être tranquille pendant mes séances de travaux pratiques à la maison.

Je comptais faire des décors en trois dimensions, en pâte d'amande. Façonner la pâte d'amande me rappelait à chaque fois, les séances de loisirs créatifs avec ma mère quand j'étais enfant. En période de fin d'année, nous avions l'habitude de réaliser des sujets en pâte à sel ou en argile pour décorer notre sapin de noël. Pour illustrer le thème de la passion, je voulais recréer un cadre idyllique propice à un rendez-vous romantique entre deux amoureux, un jardin fleuri avec un banc en plein milieu. Après avoir réalisé mes différentes pâtes colorées, je fis de mon mieux pour mettre en forme mes idées, toujours sous le regard admiratif de mon père. Une fois les assemblages terminés, je fus assez fière de moi ! Il fallait espérer que le jour de l'examen, tout se déroulerait de la même façon sans difficultés.

- C'est magnifique Bella ! s'écria Charlie. Au fait merci pour les gaufres, elles étaient délicieuses comme toujours.

- Alors, que penses-tu de la décoration de mes gâteaux ?

- Les personnages que tu as représentés sont très réalistes, on dirait Emily et Sam d'ailleurs. C'est fait exprès, je suppose ?

- Oui, tout à l'heure j'irai à la réserve leur apporter mes créations. Ce sera comme un cadeau personnalisé !

Je les avais représentés, assis sur le banc, se faisant face en se tenant les mains, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Donc je n'aurais pas la chance de goûter à tes créations. Je suis déçu car ça sentait tellement bon ! Enfin, ne bouge pas, je vais quand même aller chercher l'appareil photo pour les immortaliser !

Il se leva et courut presque pour prendre son appareil photo. Mon père avait pris l'habitude de prendre systématiquement des photos de mes œuvres et de les ranger soigneusement dans un album.

- Pourquoi ne m'accompagnes-tu pas chez Emily et Sam ? Comme ça, tu pourrais goûter mes créations ! Je vais appeler Emily pour savoir à quelle heure nous pourrons passer chez elle.

- Bonne idée et ensuite j'irai voir Sue comme j'avais prévu de le faire.

Je mis mes gâteaux au réfrigérateur à côté de mes flans et je me demandais comment j'allais réussir à transporter l'ensemble sans encombres. Après un rapide nettoyage de la cuisine, je finis par prendre mon téléphone et je composai le numéro des Uley. Quelqu'un décrocha dès la première tonalité.

- Allo ? Résidence des Uley, ici Emily !

- Bonjour c'est Bella !

- Ma chérie, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, j'appelais pour savoir à quelle heure Charlie et moi pouvions passer pour faire déguster mes créations à la bande !

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Vous pourriez venir manger également ! Tu sais bien que c'est table ouverte en permanence… Et puis, d'ailleurs, nous avons un invité de dernière minute…

Je me demandais bien de qui il pouvait s'agir. La dernière fois que j'avais eu affaire à un invité surprise, cela ne s'était pas vraiment bien terminé pour moi…

- Bella ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas…

- T'es d'accord alors ?

- Oui, nous allons nous préparer ! Bisous, à plus tard !

Après avoir raccroché, j'informais brièvement Charlie de l'invitation d'Emily à venir manger chez elle. Il me fit un grand sourire.

- Génial ! Je sens que je vais vraiment me régaler aujourd'hui !

J'écarquillai les yeux. Comme si d'habitude, il mangeait mal ! Franchement les hommes, tous les mêmes quand il s'agit de manger…

- Euh… je veux dire qu'aujourd'hui sera un jour encore plus fastueux que d'ordinaire… rajouta-t-il pour se rattraper avec un air gêné.

- Ouais, allons nous préparer avant que tu ne t'enfonces davantage !

Après nous être endimanchés, nous prîmes soin de bien installer à plat les boîtes cartonnées contenant mes créations dans le coffre de la voiture de patrouille de Charlie avant de prendre la route. Comme il ne savait pas à quelle heure il rentrerait, nous décidâmes de prendre chacun notre véhicule. Le trajet jusqu'à la réserve dura plus longtemps qu'à l'ordinaire à cause de notre précieuse cargaison qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer… À peine étions-nous arrivés devant la maison des Uley que Jacob et Sam se précipitèrent vers la voiture de Charlie. Grâce à leur super odorat, ils avaient tout de suite trouvé où se trouvaient les gâteaux !

- Bon je vois que vous avez trouvé ce qui vous intéresse le plus ! Bonjour à vous !

- Bonjour Bella ! Bonjour Charlie ! dirent-ils en chœur tout en s'emparant avec précaution des différentes boîtes, sous le regard amusé de Charlie, avant de repartir avec et de rentrer dans la maison de Sam, sans nous attendre.

Si je ne savais pas déjà qu'ils étaient simplement guidés par leur gourmandise, je me serais inquiétée de les voir nous snober ainsi… Nous les suivîmes en silence et cette fois, Emily nous accueillit correctement. Ils posèrent avec soin les boîtes sur la table de la cuisine avant de s'éclipser dehors.

- Bonjour Bella, bonjour Charlie ! dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue et en serrant la main de Charlie. Excusez l'attitude cavalière de mon homme !

- Bonjour Emily ! dis-je en même temps que Charlie, en riant. Ils sont toujours comme ça quand il y a quelque chose de comestible dans les parages, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis parfaitement au courant !

Billy s'approcha de nous dans son fauteuil roulant et nous embrassa chaleureusement chacun à notre tour avant de s'excuser également pour le comportement de son fils.

- Charlie et Billy, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas dehors en attendant que tout le monde arrive. Sam et Jacob doivent allumer le barbecue. Je vais mettre les gâteaux au frais en attendant ! dit Emily, en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Ils s'exécutèrent tandis que je décidais de rester avec Emily.

- Alors, c'est qui ton invité de dernière minute ? lui demandai-je, très curieuse.

- Oh c'est Chad, un de mes cousins par alliance. Ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles. Il travaille pour une grosse boîte informatique internationale et passe son temps à parcourir le pays pour son travail ! Alors imagine ma surprise lorsqu'il a appelé hier soir pour demander s'il pouvait nous rendre visite aujourd'hui ! Tiens, le voilà justement !

Je tournai alors la tête et je vis un homme que je ne connaissais pas, s'approcher de nous avec un grand sourire. Brun aux yeux bleus, avec une peau légèrement mate, il était très mignon. Il était très grand et imposant, presque autant que mes amis, les loups. Son tee-shirt blanc et son jeans noir ne cachaient rien de sa musculature très développée. De près, ses yeux bleus gris, couleur de l'océan un jour de tempête, pétillaient de malice et je ne pus m'empêcher de me perdre dedans. Il sentait divinement bon, je reconnus une odeur de cuir et de cèdre. Je lui rendis son sourire et lorsqu'il tendit sa main, je la pris sans hésiter. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne était étrangement agréable et sécurisant. Il tarda à me rendre ma main mais cela ne me gêna pas, bien au contraire… Des grognements lointains se firent entendre. Je repris aussitôt mes esprits et libérai ma main. Détournant mon regard de Chad, je recherchai discrètement l'origine des grognements mais sans succès. Chad, quant à lui, ne semblait s'être aperçu de rien et continuait de me fixer en souriant.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Chad. Tu dois être la fameuse Bella, celle qui est attendue comme le messie par tout le monde ici pour ses créations culinaires ! Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Ton prénom te va à ravir, finit-il par dire, en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Je rêvais ou bien il me faisait ouvertement du gringue ? Je restai bouche bée pendant une fraction de seconde, incertaine de ce que je devais dire ou faire. Chad était charmant …

- Euh oui, c'est moi ! répondis-je, embarrassée.

- Les filles, vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Non merci Chad ! s'exclama Emily.

- Ok ! Bon, alors je retourne dehors !

Il s'exécuta non sans me jeter un dernier regard appréciateur.

- Alors Bella, tu le trouves comment Chad ? Il est mignon, non ? me demanda Emily avec malice.

- Euh… oui… si tu le dis !

Elle pouffa de rire et je lui tirai la langue.

- Oh Bella, tu n'as pas à être gênée ! rit-elle. Il a toujours eu beaucoup de succès auprès des filles mais il est encore et toujours célibataire. Monsieur est très pointilleux en ce qui concerne ses conquêtes et apparemment, tu ne lui déplais pas…

J'avais cru comprendre ! Et lui, non plus ne me déplaisait pas d'ailleurs… mais c'était bien trop tôt pour penser à la bagatelle… Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

- Bon alors, est-ce que tu as besoin de mon aide ? demandai-je, à mon tour pour changer de sujet de conversation.

- Oui, il faudrait réaliser les assaisonnements pour les différentes salades que j'ai faites. Tu as carte blanche ! Les viandes et les poissons sont dans leurs marinades depuis hier soir, je vais les amener aux garçons.

Emily s'exécuta et je restai seule dans la cuisine. Je confectionnai avec plaisir les assaisonnements manquants et les incorporai sans tarder dans les salades correspondantes. Au moment où je finissais de m'occuper du dernier assaisonnement, Paul fit son apparition dans la cuisine. Tout sourire, il se précipita sur moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avant que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. Choquée, je lui assenai aussitôt une gifle magistrale avant de m'éloigner de lui.

- Non mais ça va pas ? T'as perdu la tête Paul ?

- Aïe ! J'avais oublié ta nouvelle force, dit-il en se tenant la joue. Bella, je suis désolé ! Je voulais à nouveau sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes. Je ne cesse de penser à toi. Je sais que je te plais aussi physiquement, je voudrais vraiment que tu nous donnes une chance…

Ok, il fallait être la plus diplomate possible tout en étant ferme et explicite !

- Paul, c'est vrai que physiquement tu me plais beaucoup mais ma réponse est non ! Je ne suis pas prête pour m'engager dans une nouvelle relation sentimentale et quand bien même je le serais, ma réponse ne changerait pas car je ne veux pas souffrir. Qu'adviendra-t-il de moi si je m'attache à toi, lorsque tu t'imprégneras d'une autre fille ? T'y as pas pensé à ça, hein ?

De la déception se refléta pendant une fraction de seconde dans ses yeux avant d'être suivie par de l'acceptation et de la résignation. Il me tendit finalement sa main en me faisant un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses oreilles.

- Tu as raison, je suis un égoïste pour ne pas avoir pensé à ça. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi. Alors amis pour la vie ?

- Oui pour ça, il n'y a aucune restriction ! lui répondis-je, avec soulagement, en lui serrant la main en guise d'accord.

- Merci Bella ! Sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi…

- Merci Paul ! Et la réciproque s'applique aussi. Bon, les salades sont prêtes, il faut les amener dehors.

- Ok, je vais m'en charger ! Va dehors, prendre une boisson et dire bonjour aux autres, tu as assez travaillé !

Je partis à l'extérieur rejoindre les autres et cette fois-ci, c'est Jacob qui vint à ma rencontre avec une canette de soda à la main.

- Je suis désolé Bella pour mon accueil de tout à l'heure ! dit-il avec un air penaud. Tiens, c'est pour toi !

- Merci Jacob, ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas !

- Allez, viens t'asseoir, tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivé !

En effet, je ne vis que Quil et Embry discutant avec Chad à côté du barbecue. Ils avaient tous des bières à la main. Chad me salua de loin et je fis de même. Mon geste n'échappa à Jacob qui se mit à soupirer.

- Alors, il te plaît, le cousin d'Emily ? demanda-t-il, avec un air faussement détaché.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Pour savoir, parce qu'il ne te lâche pas du regard…

- Et alors ?

- Rien, tu sais parfaitement Bella ce que je ressens pour toi… déclara-t-il, avec de la tristesse dans la voix.

- Oh Jacob, je suis désolée…

- Ne dis rien… ça fait un moment contrairement à nos pères que j'avais compris que je n'aurais jamais de chance avec toi en tant que petit ami. Ils nous observent d'ailleurs en ce moment. Je tiens cependant à ce que nous soyons amis, si tu le veux bien…

- Bien sûr que je le veux! répondis-je, avec sincérité et émotion, avant de joindre le geste à la parole en l'embrassant gentiment sur la joue.

Il me fit un petit sourire avant de se relever et d'aller dire bonjour à Jared et à Kim qui venaient d'arriver. Je me levai à mon tour et le suivis. Pratiquement au même moment, Sue et ses enfants, Léah et Seth arrivèrent. Je vis mon père aller à la rencontre de Sue et l'embrasser chastement sur la bouche. Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait autre chose que de l'amitié entre ces deux-là ! Contente pour eux, j'embrassai à mon tour chaleureusement Sue sous le regard ému de mon père. Léah et Seth ne semblaient pas surpris en revanche et souriaient à pleines dents.

- Merci de rendre mon père heureux ! murmurai-je, dans le creux de son oreille.

- Merci Bella de me donner ton approbation, nous ne savions pas comment t'annoncer que nous nous fréquentions…

- En fait, je me doutais bien de quelque chose auparavant ! Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne fasse le premier pas moi-même et vous pose des questions…

- Merci Bella de nous accepter ! déclara finalement mon père en me serrant fort dans ses bras.

- De rien, papa, Sue est une femme formidable !

Lorsqu'il me libéra de son étreinte, je vis que tout le monde nous regardait avec des yeux émus. À leur décharge, c'était si rare de voir Charlie se montrer aussi démonstratif en public !

- Bon, et si nous commencions à manger, nous sommes là pour ça, non ? La première tournée de grillades est prête ! s'exclama Sam, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Profitons de ce merveilleux repas que nous a préparé Emily, ma petite femme que j'adore !

Nous rîmes tous en chœur devant tant de bonhomie et nous installâmes pour manger. Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Chad ne me quitta pas une seule seconde du regard autrement que pour regarder de temps en temps le contenu de son assiette afin de s'assurer qu'elle était toujours pleine. Il en fut de même pour Paul et Jacob et je fis de mon mieux pour tous les ignorer, choisissant de ne parler qu'avec les filles. Kim et Léah étaient vraiment très gentilles quand on se donnait la peine d'essayer de les connaître. Nous décidâmes de nous accorder après le repas, un moment entre filles.

Finalement le moment d'apporter les desserts arriva et je stressai un peu à l'idée qu'ils ne plaisent pas. Je scrutais attentivement les regards des uns et des autres devant le contenu des boîtes que Sam et Jacob étaient partis chercher en courant presque.

- Bon voici le moment tant attendu par tout le monde ! s'écria Emily. Bella, s'il te plaît, présente-nous tes chefs d'œuvre !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi et je rougis violemment car je n'aimais pas parler en public. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et inspirai profondément.

- Merci Emily ! Bon, je me jette à l'eau. Alors, comme vous le savez, mon examen de fin d'année aura bientôt lieu. Le thème choisi cette année est celui de la passion. Dans les boîtes bleues, vous avez des flans aux fruits de la passion et dans les boîtes blanches, vous avez des fraisiers au gingembre recouverts d'un glaçage au chocolat noir avec des décors en pâte d'amande. Toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues, n'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous en pensez ! Bon appétit tout le monde !

- Oh Bella, c'est marrant le couple représenté, on dirait qu'il s'agit de Sam et d'Emily ! s'exclama Jacob.

- Euh oui, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour représenter le couple qui à mes yeux symbolise le véritable amour…

- Oh Bella, merci ! dirent en chœur Emily et Sam.

- Ta décoration est magnifique ! continua Emily avant de se lever et de m'embrasser sur la joue. Tu es vraiment douée !

- Bon moi, je veux manger mon Emily en pâte d'amande ! Que personne n'y touche, elle est à moi ! déclara Sam, avec un air très sérieux. Je vais faire le service, que tout le monde me passe son assiette !

Une fois que tout le monde fut servi, l'estomac noué, je continuai pendant quelques minutes mes observations avant de commencer à manger moi-même. Puis suivirent rapidement des remarques positives en tout genre et je fus pleinement rassurée. En un rien de temps, les desserts furent engloutis.

- Félicitations, Bella ! lança Chad. C'est délicieux ! Ta réputation est amplement méritée !

- Oui, c'est vrai ! s'écrièrent simultanément Paul et Jacob.

- Euh… merci ! répondis-je, en rougissant.

- Oui, bravo Bella, on sent bien toutes les saveurs. Tu as mis du gingembre dans la crème, non ? demanda Emily.

- Oui, c'est ça ! Quel palais, tu as ! lui répondis-je.

- Et bien ça s'accorde parfaitement avec les fraises !

- Le gingembre, c'est un aphrodisiaque, non ? demanda Sam à son tour, avec un sourcil relevé.

- Il paraît… Tu verras bien… répondis-je, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Oh mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour satisfaire mon Emily !

- Ok ! Bon avant que la conversation ne dégénère, je déclare que c'est aux hommes de ranger et de faire la vaisselle, pendant que nous, les femmes, nous allons nous divertir un peu… déclara Emily, avant de se lever de table. Allez les filles, vous me suivez ?

Léah et Kim pouffèrent de rire devant la mine déconfite des garçons et se levèrent également de table. Je les suivis également, le sourire aux lèvres. En bonne imprégnée, Kim ne put résister à l'envie d'aller embrasser Jared avant de suivre Emily dans la maison.

- Alors que voulez-vous faire ? demandai-je.

- Tu verras ma belle ! répondit avec malice Kim. Allez, suis-nous à l'étage !

Je les suivis en me demandant ce que nous allions faire là-haut quand soudain, j'eus un éclair de lucidité en les voyant entrer dans la salle de bains. Celle-ci avait été transformée en un mini salon de coiffure. J'avais complètement oublié que Kim m'avait dit pendant le repas qu'elle faisait des études pour devenir coiffeuse !

Je m'arrêtais net. Non pas ça ! J'avais assez joué le rôle d'une poupée Barbie pour un certain petit lutin dans une autre vie… Devant mon air horrifié, Léah me saisit par les épaules et me força à rentrer dans la salle de bains. Toute tentative de résistance physique était vaine, alors je misai ma dernière carte, les yeux de cocker éploré… Les filles éclatèrent de rire mais ne cédèrent pas pour autant…

- Allez Bella, c'est pour ton bien ! Ne fais pas l'enfant…

- Euh vous êtes certaines d'avoir envie de perdre votre temps ? Je suis très bien comme ça…

- Bella, fais-moi confiance ! dit Emily, avec un énorme sourire. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

Je ne pouvais pas dire non à Emily ! Et puis, en y réfléchissant bien, une nouvelle vie méritait un nouveau look…

- Ok ! Je vous fais confiance les filles.

- Oh merci Bella ! En plus, il faut que je m'exerce pour mon examen de fin d'année ! dit Kim en riant.

- Non, t'es pas sérieuse là ? Je vais servir de cobaye ? hoquetai-je.

- Respire Bella, je blaguais… Je suis déjà diplômée ! T'aurais vu ta tête !

- Oui d'ailleurs, tu aimes ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux ? dit Léah. Je la dois à Kim !

- Euh oui, elle est très réussi ! Je savais qu'il y avait un truc différent chez toi mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus… lui répondis-je, un peu rassurée.

- Bon allez Bella, déshabille-toi pour que je puisse me mette au boulot ! ordonna Kim. Est-ce que tu me donnes carte blanche ?

- Euh… oui… mais pas trop courts les cheveux !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Laisse-toi faire et détends-toi !

Je fis ce qu'elle avait demandé et je me retrouvai en sous-vêtements avant de m'asseoir sur la chaise servant de fauteuil de coiffure improvisé. J'espérai sincèrement que je n'aurais pas à le regretter ensuite… À peine étais-je installée que Léah s'empara de mes mains pour une manucure et qu'Emily me posa des tampons imbibés d'une lotion à base de bleuets sur les yeux. Décidément les filles avaient décidé de me faire subir la totale ! Je fermai alors les yeux et me laissais faire en écoutant bavarder les filles à voix basse autour de moi…

* * *

**A bientôt, **

**bises, **

**bloody.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou tout le monde !

Non, je n'ai abandonné aucune de mes fictions, je prends seulement mon temps comme vous avez pu le constater...

Je remercie chaleureusement les cinq personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire pour mon chapitre précédent !

Merci mamoure21 de me relire et ainsi assurer mes arrières.

Bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.

* * *

**FRUSTRATIONS by bloodykitchengirl**

**CHAPITRE 12**

Les filles étaient joyeuses et n'arrêtaient pas de bavarder tout en s'occupant de moi. De temps en temps, elles me demandaient si j'allais bien étant donné que je ne disais quasiment rien. Ce n'était pas que je n'avais rien à raconter mais plutôt que je tentais de toutes mes forces de rester la plus sage et immobile possible afin de leur faciliter la tâche. Ça leur tenait tant à cœur que je sois bien dans ma peau que je ne voulais absolument pas les décevoir…

- Bella, tu vas adorer le résultat ! déclara gaiement Kim. Tu as une texture de cheveux fabuleuse, c'est un régal de les travailler !

- Par contre, tu devrais prendre davantage soin de tes mains et de tes ongles ! déclara Léah. Je sais que tu exerces une activité manuelle mais ce n'est pas une raison pour négliger l'aspect de tes mains. La féminité passe par là aussi !

Bien qu'elles soient toutes parfaitement au courant de mon nouvel état de super humaine, elles eurent la délicatesse de ne jamais y faire allusion et je les remerciai intérieurement pour ça. Finalement, au bout d'une heure et demie, j'eus enfin l'autorisation de me lever. Mes jambes étaient engourdies aussi, ce fut un énorme soulagement de pouvoir enfin bouger. Cependant, elles m'ordonnèrent de fermer les yeux.

- Bella, nous devons aller maintenant dans la chambre d'amis ! déclara Léah avec enthousiasme.

Je souris car j'étais vraiment contente que mon calvaire touche à sa fin. Aveugle, je sortis avec leur aide de la salle de bain pour aller dans la pièce qui se trouvait en face.

- Tu peux les réouvrir ! dirent-elles en chœur.

Je m'exécutai et vis avec surprise que le miroir dans la chambre était recouvert d'un drap. Je me tournai vers les filles pour tenter de comprendre ce que ça signifiait. Léah s'avança vers moi en tenant une très jolie robe à bretelles de couleur parme ainsi qu'une paire de trotteurs de la même couleur. La hauteur des talons, environ cinq centimètres me convenait parfaitement. Je m'habillai sans rechigner et vis avec plaisir que la robe m'allait parfaitement. Léah tout en faisant des études de comptabilité par correspondance était représentante de vêtements et de lingerie fine à domicile étant donné qu'à cause de son devoir de louve protectrice de la tribu, elle ne pouvait pas quitter la réserve trop longtemps. Elle avait su estimer à la perfection mes mensurations.

- Bella, tu es splendide ! Est-ce que tu veux bien comme Kim me servir de temps en temps de mannequin pour mes séances de représentations à domicile ? J'ai des exemplaires de vêtements et de lingerie fine gratuits, tu pourrais ainsi en profiter. Qu'en dis-tu ? demanda Léah, avec espoir. Et puis tu seras payée avec un pourcentage sur les ventes réussies !

La rémunération n'était pas ce qui m'intéressait le plus même si je n'allais pas cracher dessus ! Cependant, comme que je n'avais plus grand chose comme vêtements et que mes finances ne me permettaient pas de renouveler de manière conséquente ma garde robe, je ne mis pas longtemps pour lui donner ma réponse même si le fait de défiler en petite tenue chez des inconnus ne m'inspirait pas du tout.

- Bon avant d'accepter, dis-moi d'abord à quelle fréquence tu auras besoin de moi ? Est-ce que la lingerie est osée ?

- Et bien, j'ai en moyenne deux rendez-vous par semaine alors, en alternant avec Kim, ça pourrait être une fois par semaine, qu'en dis-tu ? Chaque rendez-vous dure en moyenne trois heures. Non, ce que je vends, c'est sexy mais très mignon en même temps. Je te montrerai tout à l'heure un catalogue si tu veux. Pour te rassurer, au début, c'est moi qui ferai les démonstrations pour la lingerie et tu feras celles pour les vêtements…

- D'accord, j'accepte. Quand veux-tu que je commence ? Tu sais que j'ai encore des cours à suivre ?

- Oui je sais mais en attendant que tu sois diplômée, tu pourrais travailler le samedi après-midi, non ? Comme ça, je peux immédiatement te donner une valise que je t'ai préparée ! Tu découvriras le tout chez toi et tu me remercieras plus tard !

Et bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne perdait pas le nord !

- D'accord va pour samedi de la semaine prochaine alors ! soupirai-je, résignée.

- Cache ta joie Bella ! Tu verras, ça te permettra de prendre confiance en toi. Tu as un corps magnifique dont tu ne dois pas avoir honte ! dit calmement Emily.

- Ouais ben j'ai pas besoin non plus de m'exhiber !

- Pense positif Bella, tu n'auras affaire qu'à un public exclusivement féminin ! s'exclama Kim. Et puis, ce que vend Léah comme tu peux le voir, c'est très moderne et joli !

- Bon alors, est-ce que je peux enfin me regarder dans le miroir ?

- Oui, allez 1,2 et 3 ! compta Léah avant de retirer brusquement le drap le recouvrant.

Je restais sans voix, ébahie devant ma nouvelle apparence. Etait-ce vraiment moi ? Mes cheveux bouclés avaient été raccourcis et effilés au niveau des épaules. Des mèches couleur miel égayaient mon châtain naturel. Le maquillage réalisé par Emily était simple et discret et Léah m'avait fait une jolie french manucure.

- Les filles, je vous remercie. Vous avez fait du beau travail… déclarai-je, émue avant de les embrasser chacune à leur tour sur les joues.

- Alors j'en déduis que ta nouvelle apparence te plaît ? demanda Kim.

- Oh oui, énormément ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça mais je suis ravie !

- Et nous aussi Bella ! commenta avec amusement Léah.

- Allez, tu vas faire ton premier défilé et descendre voir les garçons pour leur montrer la nouvelle Bella ! dit Emily.

Là, j'eus un moment d'hésitation et Emily posa sa main sur mon épaule tandis que Léah et Kim sortirent de la chambre. Je les entendis descendre à toute allure les escaliers et annoncer aux garçons que j'avais quelque chose à leur montrer.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! N'oublie pas que nous sommes en famille, tu connais tout le monde…Et puis, je suis avec toi !

- Oui c'est vrai, c'est juste que je n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur moi.

- Eh bien, il faut que tu prennes de l'assurance ! Allez, respire un grand coup !

- Ok ! Bon allons-y…

En descendant les escaliers, j'étais nerveuse et confiante à la fois. Emily avait raison, je connaissais tout le monde, je n'avais rien à craindre ! Au moment où je fis mon apparition dans le salon, le silence fut total. On pouvait entendre les mouches voler… Soudain, les garçons sifflèrent et applaudirent.

- Tu es splendide Bella ! Pas que tu ne l'étais pas auparavant mais là, tu fais plus femme, déclara Sam.

- Oui, tu es magnifique ! s'écrièrent en chœur Paul et Jacob.

- Non, tu es éblouissante ! rectifia Chad en m'offrant un magnifique sourire.

- Tout à fait d'accord Chad, ma fille est à tomber par terre ! dit mon père avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

Les compliments continuèrent un peu et puis à mon grand soulagement, la routine reprit son cours. Mon père partit avec Sue non sans me recommander de faire attention sur la route et de rentrer avant la nuit. Certains gars s'amusèrent à faire des bras de fer, en buvant des bières tandis que d'autres s'éclipsèrent dans le garage de Jacob et que nous, les filles, nous nous installâmes devant une comédie romantique.

À la fin du film, il était presque vingt heures aussi, je décidai de rentrer chez moi. Emily me proposa de rester manger et de dormir chez elle mais je refusais. J'avais envie de me retrouver un peu seule après cette journée éprouvante. Je fis mes au revoirs à tout le monde. Paul et Jacob proposèrent de me ramener mais je refusai poliment et m'installai au volant de ma camionnette. Elle vrombit au démarrage et je pris tranquillement la route.

À mi parcours, cependant, ma voiture montra des signes de faiblesse et de la fumée s'échappa du capot. Paniquée, je m'arrêtai au bord de la route pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait. Jacob m'avait expliqué un jour qu'il fallait ouvrir le capot pour laisser le moteur refroidir. Je suivis donc ses conseils et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je tentai de démarrer mais la voiture refusa obstinément d'obtempérer.

Que devais-je faire ? La nuit commençait à tomber maintenant. J'entendais toutes sortes de bruits en provenance de la forêt avoisinante et j'avais la nette sensation de ne pas être seule. Peu rassurée, les conseils de mon père me revinrent soudain en tête. Je remontai dans la voiture et m'enfermai dans l'habitacle avant de sortir mon téléphone portable pour l'appeler. Mais avec ma malchance habituelle, j'avais oublié ce matin de le recharger et la batterie était à plat… J'étais sur le point de pleurer quand tout à coup, j'entendis frapper à ma vitre. Sursautant, je reconnus avec angoisse Peter, qui se tenait derrière ma portière. Je me retrouvais seule avec un vampire buveur de sang, c'était bien ma veine ! Que faisait-il ici ?

- N'aie pas peur Bella, je ne te ferai aucun mal ! susurra-t-il de sa voix mélodique. Et il me semble que tu as besoin d'aide…

J'hésitai pendant une fraction de seconde puis je me calmai. S'il voulait me faire du mal, il aurait pu le faire tout à l'heure pendant que j'étais à l'extérieur de la voiture ! Je descendis alors la vitre et me retrouvai nez à nez avec lui. Il était aussi beau et bienveillant que dans mes souvenirs malgré ses yeux rouges.

- Salut Peter, que fais-tu encore dans les parages ? Je pensais que tu étais parti avec les Cullen.

- Bonsoir Bella ! Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est produit dans la forêt cette nuit-là. Tanya m'a empêché de te suivre quand tu es sortie précipitamment de la maison.

Et encore un qui me présentait des excuses, la belle affaire ! Le mal était déjà fait. Je me demandais cependant pourquoi il était encore dans la région.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! l'interrompis-je sèchement.

- Et bien, depuis que j'ai fait ta connaissance, je ressens le besoin de te protéger et j'ai la sensation que quelque chose de grave va se produire. Je savais qu'il fallait que je sois de ce côté de la forêt ce soir...

- Hier, j'avais cette impression d'être sans cesse observée à Port Angelès. C'était toi ? m'énervai-je. Comment fais-tu pour que les loups ne te repèrent pas ?

- En quelque sorte, je te surveille de loin. Mais pour répondre à tes questions, non hier, ce n'était pas moi et si les loups ne me repèrent pas, c'est parce que j'ai la particularité de ne pas avoir d'odeur.

- Alors si ce n'était pas toi, de qui s'agissait-il ?

- Bella, on se retrouvera chez toi, à tout à l'heure !

Avant que je puisse lui demander ce qui se passait, il avait disparu ! C'est alors que je vis dans mon rétroviseur, une voiture s'approcher de la mienne. C'était une voiture de patrouille. Elle s'arrêta finalement sur le bas côté de la route et je reconnus le conducteur qui en descendit, Kenny, le premier adjoint de mon père.

- Bonsoir Bella ! Il me semblait bien avoir reconnu ta camionnette de loin. Tu vas bien ?

- Bonsoir Kenny ! Oui je vais bien mais ma camionnette fait des siennes et refuse de démarrer.

Tu as de la chance que je sois passé par ici à la fin de mon service. A cette heure-ci, il n'y a pas grand monde ! Je ne m'y connais pas trop en mécanique mais je peux quand même jeter un coup d'œil si tu veux. Ouvre le capot !

Si tu veux ! lui répondis-je, en réprimant un petit sourire moqueur.

Kenny n'était pas du tout manuel, Charlie m'avait déjà raconté plusieurs anecdotes comiques concernant ses exploits. Il était gentil et serviable, tout le monde dans la communauté de Forks l'appréciait pour ses qualités humaines. Je n'avais pas le cœur à lui faire de la peine même si je savais qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il réussisse à réparer ma camionnette. La lampe torche allumée dans une main, il farfouilla longuement sous son capot, non sans soupirer bruyamment. Finalement, il referma le capot avec ce qui me semblait être un air satisfait.

Bella, essaie de redémarrer !

Je m'exécutai sans grand espoir mais à ma grande surprise, le moteur vrombit aussitôt comme si de rien n'était. Kenny sourit et s'approcha de moi.

- C'était juste un câble qui s'était déconnecté partiellement ! Pour plus de sécurité, je vais te suivre jusque chez toi pour être certain que tu arrives à bon port car ta camionnette est vraiment âgée. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu aies à nouveau des problèmes avec. Tu devrais penser à t'en débarrasser et acheter un autre véhicule.

- Oui je sais, tu n'es pas la première personne à me dire ça ! Seulement, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas les moyens financiers de m'acheter une autre voiture !

- Je comprends ! Bon allez, il se fait tard, nous devrions nous mettre en route ! dit-il avant de repartir vers sa voiture.

J'étais contente qu'il me raccompagne jusqu'à mon domicile. Il avait raison, ma camionnette pouvait encore me jouer des tours. Je conduisis prudemment et nous arrivâmes finalement sans encombre à notre destination, à mon grand soulagement.

- Merci Kenny ! dis-je avant de l'embrasser gentiment sur la joue, en passant la tête par sa fenêtre ouverte. Rentre bien chez toi !

- De rien Bella ! Charlie m'aurait tué si je ne m'étais pas assuré que tu étais bien rentrée ! Allez, au revoir !

- Au revoir !

Je rentrais chez moi, un peu inquiète, sachant que Peter était déjà en train de m'attendre dans ma chambre. Etant donné le manque de respect des vampires pour la vie privée des autres, j'étais quasiment certaine qu'il était tranquillement installé sur mon lit après avoir consciencieusement fouillé dans mes affaires ! Je fermai la porte à clé derrière moi et montai dans ma chambre. A ma grande surprise, je ne vis personne. Soulagée, je décidai de prendre une douche avant de me coucher. A peine avais-je pris mon pyjama que j'entendis frapper à ma fenêtre. Intriguée, je l'ouvris et je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Peter !

- Rebonsoir Bella, me permets-tu de rentrer ?

- Rebonsoir Peter, oui, tu peux entrer ! Je suis assez surprise que tu ais frappé avant de rentrer !

- Oh j'ai été bien élevé ! rétorqua-t-il, en étouffant un petit rire.

Je m'écartai pour le laisser passer. Il s'épousseta soigneusement avant de se tenir debout devant moi.

- Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux ! lui proposai-je.

- D'accord, je te remercie, dit-il, en allant s'installer sur ma chaise de bureau.

Je reposai mes affaires sur la commode avant de m'asseoir sur le rebord de mon lit. Nerveuse, je jouais avec mes doigts.

- Ton nouveau look te va à ravir Bella !

- Je te remercie pour le compliment, Peter !

- De rien, c'est sincère ! Tu es encore plus belle qu'avant. Si je m'écoutais, je te ferais une cour assidue mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça…

- Venons-en au fait alors ! As-tu une idée de qui me suivait à Port Angeles hier ?

- Non mais je vais renforcer ma surveillance. Dorénavant, je ne te quitterai pas des yeux !

- Peter, pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée constamment. Les loups veillent sur moi déjà et ça me gêne suffisamment dans ma vie quotidienne.

- Bella, nos destins sont liés. Je sais qu'il est important que je le fasse. De plus, je t'apprécie et j'ai fort envie de te connaître davantage.

- Bon sang, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire dans ta vie, personne qui t'attend chez toi ? m'emportai-je, agacée d'avoir encore quelqu'un qui me suive dans mes déplacements.

- Calme-toi Bella ! C'est pour ton bien, je t'assure… Et pour répondre à ta question, non je n'ai personne qui m'attend chez moi. J'avais une compagne Charlotte mais elle a été tuée par un vampire nomade, il y a dix ans de ça.

- Oh je suis désolée Peter !

- Je pense toujours à elle, la douleur ne s'est pas apaisée avec le temps. Je n'étais pas avec elle ce jour-là, elle voulait me faire une surprise…

Au moment où sa voix se brisa, l'empêchant de continuer de parler, je ressentis le besoin de le réconforter. Je me levai et m'approchai de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il se laissa aller et posa délicatement sa tête contre ma poitrine, tout en enlaçant ma taille. Loin de m'indisposer, son geste m'émut et je lui caressai les cheveux qui étaient doux comme la soie. Nous restâmes ainsi, silencieux pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Les mots étaient inutiles, je savais parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. La perte de quelqu'un de cher ne s'oubliait pas comme ça…

- Merci Bella, tu ne peux pas savoir combien ton geste me touche. Cela fait si longtemps que quelqu'un ne m'a pas apporté un peu de tendresse…

- De rien Peter, je sais ce tu ressens…

- Oui…

Je me sentais bien avec Peter. Il semblait que nous nous comprenions. Bien qu'il soit très beau et séduisant comme tous les vampires, je n'étais cependant pas attirée physiquement par lui. C'est alors que quelque chose me traversa l'esprit et je m'écartai rapidement de lui. Il me regarda avec un air peiné et mon cœur se serra.

- Je me suis dit que mon contact prolongé finirait par te donner des envies, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… étant donné que tous les mâles qui m'approchent ne peuvent s'empêcher de me sauter dessus ces derniers temps… Et ton régime alimentaire ne doit pas te faciliter la tâche non plus…

A mon grand étonnement, Peter éclata de rire. Ce fut à mon tour d'être intriguée et il reprit aussitôt son calme en s'en apercevant.

- Oh Bella, non, ne t'en fais pas ! Curieusement, ton odeur n'a aucun effet sur moi et ton contact ne me gêne absolument pas bien que tu sois extrêmement appétissante sous tous les plans. Je ne ressens donc pas le désir de te sauter de dessus, que ce soit pour ton sang ou ton corps ! Si jamais il devait se passer quelque chose entre nous, ce serait uniquement de notre plein gré à tous les deux ! Je pense que ton corps a eu assez de venin pour être stabilisé. Bella, tu vas rester une super humaine, j'en suis certain maintenant.

- Génial, je suis ravie de l'apprendre ! Peter, je suis vraiment désolée pour ma réaction idiote. Ton contact ne me gêne absolument pas non plus.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je te comprends. Ces derniers jours n'ont pas été faciles pour toi.

- Alors, amis ?

- Oui, avec plaisir Mademoiselle Swan ! Bon, il se fait tard, je vais te laisser. Tu dois dormir.

- Oui tu as raison, j'ai cours demain. Est-ce que je te reverrai, maintenant que je sais que tu es dans les parages ? Tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher !

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne serai jamais loin de toi. Et oui, je viendrai te voir demain soir pour te rendre compte de ma journée de surveillance, si tu le veux.

- L'idée d'être suivie constamment ne me plaît toujours pas mais je sais désormais que rien ne te fera changer d'avis. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. A demain soir alors !

- Tu as enfin compris, c'est bien. Allez, bonne nuit ma beauté !

- Bonne nuit Peter !

Il sourit, prit ma main et déposa un gentil baiser dessus avant de sortir par la fenêtre. Je le suivis des yeux tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les bois. Peter était vraiment gentil et le fait qu'il soit un vampire ne me dérangeait aucunement finalement malgré tout ce que j'avais vécu. J'espérais qu'il n'arriverait rien à mon nouvel ami et j'avais même hâte de le revoir.

Sortant de mes rêveries, je repris finalement le chemin de la salle de bain pour me préparer pour la nuit. En me couchant, j'eus l'intuition que la journée du lendemain serait pleine de surprises…

* * *

A très bientôt probablement...

Amitiés, bises.

bloody


	13. Chapter 13

Hello tout le monde !

Je suis de retour avec une pensée en tête qui ne me quitte pas :

"dire aux personnes qui comptent pour moi que je tiens à elles et que je les aime avant qu'il ne soit trop tard..."

Un énorme merci à ma bêta, **Mamoure21** (ton aide m'est précieuse même si tu sembles croire le contraire)

Merci **Ludivine** pour ton amour et ton soutien inconditionnel.

Merci **Crys** pour ta gentillesse et ta fidélité sans faille.

Merci **Jazz **d'avoir fait l'effort de me laisser une review, ton geste m'a beaucoup touchée (mais ça, tu le sais déjà)

Merci **gistrel** pour ta fidélité et tes commentaires toujours pertinents.

**Marion**, je ne ne peux pas te joindre en mp mais je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser tes impressions.

Merci **Patsy** pour nos dernières conversations fort sympathiques (j'espère en avoir encore beaucoup d'autres...)

Bref voici un chapitre de plus ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**FRUSTRATIONS by bloodykitchengirl**

**CHAPITRE 13**

Je me levai avec le sourire aux lèvres et chose inhabituelle ces derniers temps, avec de l'espoir quant à mon avenir. Je me sentais différente, plus forte moralement parlant. Mon esprit fourmillait de bonnes résolutions quant à mon nouveau moi. Jusqu'à présent, je faisais semblant d'aller bien mais en fait, je survivais, me contentant de me raccrocher à ma passion pour la pâtisserie, sans réellement penser au futur…

Il était grand temps que je prenne ma vie en mains. On avait essayé de me détruire mais j'avais contre toute attente, survécu. _Ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend plus fort_ disait l'adage populaire et je comptais bien tester sa véracité !

La clé de mon futur bonheur était en moi, je devais apprendre à m'aimer telle que j'étais maintenant avec toutes mes cicatrices invisibles aux yeux des autres. Je n'étais plus seule, je pouvais maintenant dire avec fierté et certitude que j'avais de vrais amis de confiance pour lesquels je comptais et qui m'aimaient. Oui j'avais perdu une famille mais j'en avais retrouvé une autre, ô combien plus saine et sincère…

Au moment de m'habiller, je m'aperçus que j'avais oublié la veille de sortir de ma voiture, la valise que m'avait donnée Léah. J'enfilai rapidement mon peignoir pour aller la chercher. Il faisait bon dehors, la journée promettait d'être agréable.

Après avoir ouvert la fameuse valise, j'examinai avec attention son contenu. A mon grand soulagement, tout était à mon goût, ni trop classique, ni trop excentrique. Je pris une tunique en coton bleu foncé avec des papillons blancs imprimés dessus ainsi qu'un pantalon beige en lin. Celui-ci était un peu transparent mais la tunique cachait parfaitement mes fesses. Je chaussai une paire de ballerines bleues avant de descendre avec mon sac de cours sur une épaule pour préparer mon petit déjeuner. Sur la table de la cuisine, Charlie avait laissé un mot à mon attention. Mon sourire s'évanouit aussitôt en le lisant.

_Bella,_

_Kenny m'a prévenu que ta camionnette commençait à donner de sérieux signes de faiblesse. Il est hors de question que tu partes seule avec, pour aller à Port Angeles. J'en ai parlé avec Sam et Emily, tôt ce matin. Pour ta sécurité, nous avons décidé que quelqu'un t'amènera à l'école et te ramènera à la maison jusqu'à ce que nous te trouvions un autre véhicule. Ne sois pas fâchée, c'est pour ta sécurité. Je t'embrasse, à ce soir._

Génial, ma liberté allait être encore un peu plus réduite ! Quelle était la personne chargée d'être mon chauffeur officiel ? Où Charlie allait-il trouver un véhicule pour moi ? Nous étions loin de rouler sur l'or…

Je déjeunai copieusement tout en essayant de trouver des réponses à mes questions. A peine avais-je fini de ranger et de nettoyer la cuisine la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Le timing était parfait ! Je pris une grande inspiration pour rester calme avant d'ouvrir à mon chauffeur. A ma grande surprise, je vis Chad se tenir devant moi avec un immense sourire illuminant littéralement son visage. Il portait une chemise bleu marine ainsi qu'un jean beige et des mocassins bleus en daim.

- Bonjour Bella, tu es magnifique ce matin !

- Bonjour Chad, tu n'es pas mal non plus ! C'est marrant, nous sommes pratiquement habillés de la même façon !

- Oui j'avais remarqué ! Nous avons beaucoup de goût ! rit-il.

- Tu peux entrer et m'attendre dans le salon si tu en as envie, j'ai pratiquement fini de me préparer.

Il entra et je refermai la porte derrière lui avant de foncer dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et me parfumer légèrement avec un flacon d'eau de toilette aux notes ambrées trouvé dans la valise. Il y avait également une palette de maquillage mais j'avais décidé de la laisser de côté pour le moment, ne me jugeant pas encore prête pour ça. Je vérifiai toutefois au passage que mes cheveux étaient bien coiffés. Dans mes nouvelles résolutions, il y avait en effet celle de prendre vraiment soin de moi et de mon apparence afin de rendre hommage aux efforts faits la veille par mes amies. Pour ma première prestation, samedi prochain, en tant que mannequin pour Léah, je devais être _au top_ alors autant commencer immédiatement à marcher la tête haute, le buste bien droit et le ventre rentré ! Je vis Chad sourire en me voyant faire mais je fis comme si je n'avais rien vu.

- Ça y est, je suis prête, nous pouvons y aller !

- D'accord princesse !

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi !

- Tu préfères beauté fatale ?

- Non, arrête, c'est pire… Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement m'appeler Bella comme tout le monde ?

- Relax, je plaisantais Bella ! C'est vrai que ton prénom te va à ravir. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être de bonne humeur, ce matin !

- Bon, allons-y, nous avons une longue route à faire ! dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

- Oui chef Bella ! rétorqua-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Tu sais que tu es un comique ?

- Oui on me le dit tous les jours ! Allez Bella, il faut bien rire de temps en temps !

Je haussai les épaules et ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre. A quoi bon se disputer ? Surtout que nous devions passer un certain temps ensemble dans un habitacle fermé !

Après avoir fermé la porte à clé, en me retournant, je vis que Chad m'attendait devant une superbe Mercedes bleue nuit métallisée que je n'avais pas vue auparavant. Galant, il m'ouvrit la porte côté passager et je m'installais aussitôt dans un siège en cuir, très confortable. Je me voyais déjà m'endormir dedans sans difficultés. Rien à voir avec ma vieille camionnette, c'était vraiment le grand luxe !

Chad s'installa au volant et juste avant de démarrer la voiture, me demanda si je voulais écouter la radio ou mettre une chanson particulière se trouvant dans son Ipod. Par curiosité, je fis défiler le contenu de celui-ci et je souris intérieurement. Nous avions les mêmes goûts musicaux. Histoire de mettre un peu d'ambiance, je choisis une chanson de mon groupe préféré du moment, les 100 Monkeys, _Keep Awake _et à mon grand étonnement, il se mit aussitôt à chantonner tandis que je me contentais de réciter les paroles dans ma tête. Devant mon air éberlué, mon chauffeur pouffa de rire.

- J'aime bien chanter, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Et puis de toute façon, tu es dans ta voiture, tu fais ce que tu veux !

- C'est vrai mais quand même, je ne voudrais pas t'indisposer…

- Non franchement, si je n'aimais pas le son de ta voix, je te dirais immédiatement d'arrêter.

- Merci Bella pour ce compliment !

- Il n'y a pas de quoi !

Sa voix chaude et sensuelle ne me laissait pas indifférente. N'aimant pas être troublée, je décidai de changer de sujet pour que je puisse me concentrer sur autre chose.

- Au fait, comment se fait-il que ce soit toi qui me serve de chauffeur pour la journée ? lui demandai-je, clairement intriguée. Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

- Tu es déçue qu'il s'agisse de moi ?

- Euh, non pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Je suis simplement surprise qu'il s'agisse de toi. Emily m'avait dit que tu étais dans la région pour travailler.

- C'est exact ! En fait, je dois intervenir dans plusieurs entreprises de Port Angeles et ses alentours. Comme j'en ai pour au moins quinze jours, Emily m'a proposé de loger chez eux. Je me suis porté volontaire quand Emily et Sam ont parlé de ton problème de véhicule.

- Je te remercie mais ça va t'obliger à faire encore plus de route, tu seras très fatigué.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! J'adore rendre service aux jolies demoiselles en détresse et puis je tiens à faire plaisir à Emily, ma cousine préférée. Tu comptes énormément pour elle.

- Je te remercie Chad. Je sais, je l'aime beaucoup aussi. C'est la grande sœur que je n'ai jamais eue.

- De toute façon, c'est le temps que nous te trouvions un nouveau véhicule !

- Nous ?

- Ben oui, nous sommes plusieurs sur le coup en plus de ton père et de Sam ! Je vais regarder de mon côté sur Port Angeles et ses alentours. Peut-être même qu'il y aura des petites annonces là où je vais intervenir, qui sait ?

- Ça me gêne tu sais, que tout le monde veuille m'aider ! Ne te sens pas obligé de le faire toi aussi !

- Tu le mérites Bella, n'en doute jamais et je fais ce je veux ! Bon pour changer de sujet, j'ai cru comprendre que tu seras bientôt diplômée.

- Oui, dans un peu moins d'un mois !

- Quels sont tes projets ?

- Emily va m'engager comme chef pâtissière dans son restaurant dès que les travaux de rénovation seront finis.

- Oui j'en ai entendu parler. Vous ferez un malheur ensemble ! Ce que j'ai goûté hier était vraiment excellent !

- Merci pour ton enthousiasme !

- De rien, c'est sincère. Bon, à quelle heure tu finis ce soir ?

- À 17 heures normalement.

- Bien, je serai là.

- Ok, merci.

Nous discutâmes ensuite de tout et de rien pendant le reste du trajet. Contrairement à ce que je craignais, être en compagnie de Chad fut très agréable et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, nous arrivâmes sur le parking de mon école. Devant les regards médusés de certaines de mes camarades de classe, je descendis de la voiture et lui fis une bise sur la joue en guise d'au revoir. À peine avait-il redémarré que je dus faire face à leurs remarques ô combien prévisibles, ne reflétant que de la mesquinerie et de la jalousie.

- Et bien Bella, tu es pleine de surprises ! T'en connais encore beaucoup des mecs cannons ? demanda Vicky.

Depuis le début de ma scolarité dans cette école, j'avais une complète aversion pour elle. Cette fille avait un joli corps plaisant énormément aux garçons de l'école qu'elle savait utiliser à bon escient pour servir ses intérêts. Après avoir bavé devant mon ex à chaque fois qu'il m'avait accompagnée et tenté de l'aborder à maintes reprises même s'il l'avait rembarrée très poliment à chaque fois, j'avais bien vu également son attitude indécente devant Paul, la dernière fois.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer ! dis-je sur un ton ironique, en lui faisant un clin d'œil et un sourire narquois.

- Tu ne vas pas les garder tous pour toi, tu pourrais partager, non ? continua-t-elle, en m'adressant un sourire se voulant séducteur mais qui eut pour effet de m'horripiler au plus haut point. Tu me présenteras à celui-ci ?

- Non, je ne pense pas que tu sois son genre ! Il aime les filles vertueuses et honnêtes !

Surprise par autant de répartie, elle resta bouche bée pendant quelques minutes. Ne voulant pas m'attarder davantage, je m'éloignai rapidement d'elle en direction de la porte d'entrée pour rejoindre des personnes sympas et intéressantes.

- Pouffiasse, pour qui te prends-tu ? marmonna-t-elle, lorsqu'elle retrouva ses esprits.

Ayant tout entendu malgré la distance, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard mauvais et de lui faire un doigt d'honneur, tout en articulant un « _va te faire foutre_ » muet. Je savais que c'était puéril et grossier mais la nouvelle Bella, ne se laisserait plus jamais faire. Quiconque me chercherait des noises, me trouverait ! D'ailleurs, elle dut comprendre le message car elle baissa aussitôt les yeux vers le sol.

- Bonjour Bella, tu es très classe habillée ainsi ! s'exclama Lana.

Cette fille, c'était la gentillesse incarnée et je l'appréciais beaucoup. J'avais confiance en elle et nous étions partenaires pour les travaux pratiques. Nous nous entendions très bien mais comme elle habitait Port Angeles, nous ne nous fréquentions pas en dehors de l'école.

- Bonjour Lana, je te remercie pour le compliment. Tu n'es pas mal non plus avec cette nouvelle robe rose. Tu as vu les regards que te lance Robert ?

- Euh non, tu dois faire erreur, répondit-elle, embarrassée. C'est sûrement toi qu'il regarde, comme la plupart des garçons de l'école, d'ailleurs.

Je savais qu'il lui plaisait mais qu'elle était trop timide pour l'aborder. Pourtant, à mon avis, elle n'aurait aucun mal pour le séduire. Lana était une jolie brune aux yeux verts, de corpulence moyenne. C'était marrant de la voir le regarder en douce en pensant que personne ne l'observait. Jusqu'à présent, n'ayant pas le désir de me lier plus que ça avec d'autres êtres humains, je restais assez discrète et solitaire. Mais maintenant que tout avait changé, j'avais de nouvelles envies dont celle de communiquer davantage avec les autres. Je m'avançais alors vers Robert, un grand blond avec de magnifiques yeux bleus.

- Bonjour Robert !

Il écarquilla les yeux et je souris pour le rassurer. Il était sans doute surpris que je connaisse son prénom étant donné que je ne lui avais jamais vraiment parlé auparavant. Je ris intérieurement de sa réaction.

- Bonjour Bella !

- Tu plais beaucoup à Lana, tu devrais l'inviter à boire un verre, après les cours, déclarai-je, sur un ton plus autoritaire et intimidant que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Euh… merci du conseil ! dit-il, en baissant les yeux.

La sonnerie retentit et nous nous dirigeâmes tous à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Une fois installés à nos places, dans la salle de technologie, notre professeur, Monsieur Wilson s'apprêtait à nous donner ses consignes de travail pour la journée quand tout à coup, nous entendîmes frapper à la porte avant de la voir s'ouvrir sur le directeur de l'école, Monsieur Johnson. Il entra, accompagné par une magnifique grande femme brune, aux yeux noirs, au teint de porcelaine, à peine plus âgée que nous. Nous nous levâmes aussitôt en guise de respect. Comme envoûtés, les deux hommes ne la quittaient pas du regard. C'était tellement ridicule en raison de leur âge que certains de mes camarades gloussèrent bruyamment. Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de les faire sortir de leur état de torpeur. Notre professeur nous fit aussitôt les gros yeux comme si nous étions des enfants ayant fait des bêtises et le directeur s'éclaircit la voix avant de s'adresser à nous sur un ton très cérémonieux.

- Bonjour, asseyez-vous. Je vous présente Mademoiselle Giordano qui nous vient d'Italie. Elle va vous expliquer elle-même les raisons de sa venue.

Lorsque son invitée italienne sourit et s'avança vers le premier rang, le silence fut total. Elle survola rapidement du regard la classe et curieusement, son regard noir comme le jais s'arrêta instantanément sur moi, m'observant attentivement pendant quelques secondes avant de détourner son attention vers un autre élève. Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres, les yeux rivés sur elle, moi y compris mais sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je n'étais pas à l'aise, tous mes sens étaient en alerte…

- Bonjour jeunes gens dit-elle, d'une voix angélique. Pardonnez mon accent. Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me demander de répéter, je ne me vexerai pas. Je représente une grande famille de mécènes italiens. Cette année, celle-ci organise un concours de pâtisserie aux Etats-Unis. Le gagnant ou la gagnante se verra décerner la somme de deux cent mille dollars ainsi qu'un stage de six mois dans un des plus grands palaces européens de son choix.

Deux cent mille dollars ? Je pourrais parcourir le monde avec autant d'argent !

- Je me déplace dans toutes les écoles de pâtisserie américaines afin de rencontrer les meilleurs candidats possibles, continua-t-elle. Seuls les deux meilleurs élèves de chaque école auront le droit de participer au concours. Vos résultats aux examens pratiques de fin d'année seront déterminants dans mon choix définitif.

De longs soupirs désespérés se firent entendre. Quant à moi, intérieurement, je sautais de joie car jusqu'à présent, avec Lana, nous étions en tête de classe !

- Nous avons toutes nos chances, chuchota Lana à mon oreille avec un enthousiasme qui égalait le mien.

- Oui je le crois aussi ! répondis-je, le plus discrètement possible.

- Mademoiselle Giordano passera la journée à vous observer pendant vos travaux pratiques, rajouta le directeur. Si vous avez des questions à lui poser, n'hésitez pas !

Il sortit ensuite de la classe non sans la regarder une dernière fois avec envie. A ma grande surprise, celle-ci me sourit, se dirigea ensuite vers moi et me tendit sa main. Par politesse, je la pris avant de la relâcher aussitôt, comme brûlée par son contact. Ce n'était définitivement pas normal. Néanmoins elle ne sembla pas surprise par ma réaction et fit comme si de rien n'était, en continuant de m'offrir un sourire franc.

- Vous devez être Isabella Swan. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Monsieur Johnson ainsi que Monsieur Wilson ne tarissent pas d'éloges à votre sujet. J'ai hâte de voir ce dont vous êtes capable.

En d'autres temps, j'aurais rougi furieusement mais cette fois-ci, il n'en fut rien et je soutins son regard, tout en essayant de sourire et en tentant de découvrir ce qu'elle pouvait cacher.

- Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella mais oui, il s'agit bien de moi en effet, répondis-je, avec assurance. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

- Vous semblez être une jeune femme sûre d'elle, c'est bien, continuez ainsi ! dit-elle, en riant, avant de retourner auprès de notre professeur.

- Aujourd'hui, comme nous avons une invitée particulière, vous allez montrer ce que vous savez faire, déclara-t-il. Le thème de nos travaux pratiques sera le chocolat. Vous travaillerez en binômes. Chacun devra réaliser d'ici quinze heures, cet après-midi un assortiment de dix variétés de petits fours à base de chocolat pour vingt personnes. Vous avez carte blanche pour les autres ingrédients. Je sais que vous n'avez pas été prévenus vendredi mais vous devez être capables de relever n'importe quel défi à présent. Vous pouvez vous rendre dans le laboratoire. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Faites honneur à notre école !

Nous nous exécutâmes sans tarder. Dans le vestiaire, pendant que nous nous changions, je ressentis la nervosité de Lana.

- Binôme comme d'habitude ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui bien sûr, on ne va pas changer une équipe qui gagne !

- Tu as des idées ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Oui mais nous devons d'abord connaître les ingrédients qui sont à notre disposition !

- Tu as raison, dépêchons-nous ! Premières arrivées, premières servies !

Ignorant totalement les autres, munies d'une feuille et d'un crayon, nous partîmes chacune de notre côté. Je me dirigeai vers les étagères supportant les denrées sèches tandis qu'elle partit vers les armoires réfrigérées pour les produits frais. Ce que j'appréciais avec Lana, c'était que nous étions parfaitement en phase l'une avec l'autre. Il n'y avait aucune rivalité entre nous. Nous nous rejoignîmes dix minutes plus tard pour faire le point. Mettant côte à côte nos deux listes, nous commençâmes à réfléchir ensemble et les idées fusèrent rapidement.

- Je pense que des mousses et des ganaches s'imposent comme préparations de base. Nous pourrions utiliser des chocolats différents ? J'ai vu qu'il y avait au moins cinq variétés de chocolat noir.

- Pourquoi pas ! Et puis nous pourrions aussi aromatiser les ganaches avec différents parfums. J'ai repéré une liqueur à la menthe ainsi qu'une autre à la mandarine.

- Il y a des fraises et des framboises, ce sera parfait pour des mousses et des coulis !

- Il faut faire aussi des génoises. Certaines seront neutres et d'autres seront parfumées.

Après d'intenses délibérations et la réalisation de plusieurs croquis de nos différents projets, nous nous mîmes finalement au travail. Me sachant observée de près, je fis attention de ne pas aller trop vite dans l'exécution de mes préparations. Je devais paraître la plus normale possible.

Comme d'habitude, nous finîmes les premières vers 13 heures et nous mîmes toutes nos œuvres au frais avant d'aller manger à la cafétéria de l'école.

- Alors que dis-tu de ce concours Bella ? demanda Lana, tout en picorant la salade composée qu'elle avait choisie.

- C'est une super opportunité de pouvoir se mesurer à d'autres talents ! répondis-je, en dévorant mon sandwich poulet-crudités.

- Si tu venais à gagner, que ferais-tu avec l'argent et où voudrais-tu faire ton stage ?

- J'irai en France. Les plus célèbres palaces se trouvent là-bas !

- Très bon choix !

- Oui mais d'abord, il faudrait que je gagne ce concours ! ris-je. Ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœufs !

- C'est une évidence ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de rougir et de baisser les yeux.

Je me demandais pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi avant de tourner la tête et de comprendre.

Robert nous regardait avec un air indécis. Je lui souris pour l'encourager et il s'approcha timidement de notre table. Il me lança un rapide regard inquiet avant de faire face nerveusement à Lana.

- Salut Lana !

- Salut Robert !

- Est-ce que tu veux prendre un verre avec moi après les cours ? demanda-t-il, d'une traite.

Lana écarquilla les yeux et resta muette. Je donnai discrètement un petit coup de pied dans sa chaise pour la faire réagir. Elle sursauta et faillit tomber à la renverse, se rattrapant à la dernière seconde à la table. Zut ! J'avais mal évalué ma force ! J'articulai silencieusement des excuses et elle me sourit.

- Lana, ça va ? demanda Robert, visiblement inquiet.

- Euh oui, pardon ! J'ai simplement été extrêmement surprise par ta demande !

- Alors ?

- Oui je veux bien prendre un verre avec toi, après les cours !

- Super ! Je t'attendrai sur le parking alors ! dit-il, avant de retourner s'asseoir avec ses camarades habituels.

- Wouah, je n'en reviens pas Bella, tu te rends compte ? J'ai un rendez-vous avec Robert !

- Oui, c'est super ! Tu es contente, non ?

- Oui mais j'ai bien vu le regard qu'il t'a adressé avant de me parler. Tu es allée lui parler ce matin avant les cours. Que lui as-tu dit ?

- Peu importe, c'est le résultat qui compte, non ? Tu lui plais aussi mais il était trop timide pour venir te parler…

- Ok merci Bella !

- De rien ! Bon allez, il est l'heure de retourner travailler !

Nous finîmes de rédiger nos compte-rendus de travaux pratiques avant de dresser les plateaux de dégustation sous le regard attentif de notre chaperon italien. De tous les binômes présents, elle préférait visiblement le nôtre. C'était vraiment agaçant d'être observée continuellement pendant autant de temps !

À quinze heures précises, une sonnerie retentit pour nous signaler la fin de l'épreuve. Après avoir examiné les productions de chaque binôme et mis de côté les échantillons pour la dégustation collective sur un chariot, le professeur nous demanda d'emballer dans des boîtes pâtissières le reste de nos productions. En effet, celles-ci allaient, comme d'habitude, être proposées à la vente à des prix très attractifs dans la boutique attenant à l'école.

Après avoir nettoyé et rangé le laboratoire, nous pûmes enfin partir nous changer. Nous nous rendîmes tous ensuite dans la salle de dégustation collective avec nos compte-rendus sous le bras. Chaque binôme devait en effet présenter aux autres ses créations avant qu'elles soient goûtées et soumises à la critique. Naturellement tout était consigné au fur et à mesure par notre professeur sur des feuilles de notation. Cette fois-ci, Lana voulut être notre rapporteur et je ne m'y opposais pas, bien au contraire car je ne supportais plus le regard constant de Mademoiselle Giordano sur moi. À mon grand soulagement, elle ne chercha pas à parler davantage avec moi ni pendant, ni après la séance de dégustation.

Nos productions eurent un franc succès comme toujours et celles de nos camarades n'avaient pas été mauvaises. Ce fut donc avec le ventre plein que je quittai rapidement l'école avec Lana sur mes talons, surexcitée à l'idée d'avoir rendez-vous avec Robert tandis que moi, j'avais tout bonnement hâte de rentrer chez moi. Il fallait absolument que je parle à Peter de mes impressions quant à cette fameuse représentante d'une riche famille de mécènes italiens dont elle avait tu le nom.

Nous discutâmes sur le parking en attendant _nos hommes_. Elle me demanda des conseils sur la façon dont elle devait se comporter. Pouvait-elle l'embrasser au premier rendez-vous ? Que pouvais-je lui répondre ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, étant donné que je manquais cruellement d'expérience dans le domaine des relations amoureuses humaines ! J'allais lui dire de suivre son instinct quand l'arrivée de Robert me sauva de l'embarras. Lana me fit un rapide signe de la main en guise d'au revoir avant de s'empresser de le rejoindre. Je les suivis du regard jusqu'au moment où ils entrèrent dans un bar se trouvant non loin de là.

Finalement à 17 heures précises, Chad déboula à toute vitesse sur le parking et s'arrêta juste devant mes pieds en faisant crisser ses pneus. Je roulai des yeux en soupirant. S'il voulait m'impressionner, c'était vraiment raté !

Au moment où j'ouvris la portière, j'eus la très nette sensation d'être observée et cette fois-ci, en me tournant, j'eus le temps de distinguer une silhouette très familière avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

* * *

Bisous, A+


	14. Chapter 14

Merci les filles pour vos commentaires encourageants, c'est toujours un plaisir de communiquer avec vous !

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre relu avec soin par ma super bêta Mamoure21.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**FRUSTRATIONS by bloodykitchengirl**

**CHAPITRE 14**

Je restais immobile quelques instants, me demandant si je devais ou non monter dans la voiture. Il fallait cependant que j'en ai le cœur net !

- Bella, tu montes ? demanda Chad avec impatience.

- Est-ce que tu peux m'attendre quelques minutes ?

- Comme tu veux !

- Ok merci ! répondis-je, en lançant rapidement mon sac sur le siège avant de partir en courant.

Arrivée à l'endroit où je l'avais aperçu, dans le parc pour enfants avoisinant mon école, je regardais attentivement autour de moi mais je ne vis personne.

- Jasper, montre-toi ! m'énervai-je.

J'attendis quelques instants mais il ne se passa rien. Serrant fortement les poings, je me demandais si finalement, je n'avais pas rêvé. Est-ce que mon esprit me jouait des tours ? Malgré moi, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues et je tombai à genoux. Tout à coup, je sentis deux bras puissants et glacés m'enlacer par derrière.

- Bella, ne pleure pas, tout ira bien, susurra dans mon oreille une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Il déposa un délicat baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne avant de relâcher son étreinte.

- Jasper, ne pars pas !

Un courant d'air ébouriffa mes cheveux puis je me retrouvai à nouveau seule. J'entendis des pas lourds s'avancer dans ma direction et je sus immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Chad. Voulant faire bonne figure, je séchai rapidement mes larmes tout en me relevant.

- Bella, tu vas bien ? Que fais-tu ici toute seule ?

- Tout va bien mais ne me pose aucune question, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Je comprends. Allez viens, nous avons une longue route à faire.

Je le suivis sans rien dire jusqu'à sa voiture et il eut la délicatesse de respecter mon silence. Aussitôt installée, j'enlevai mes chaussures et remontai mes genoux contre ma poitrine, me demandant pourquoi Jasper était revenu. De tous les Cullen, je pouvais enfin redire ce nom sans avoir de pincement au cœur, étrangement, c'était lui qui me manquait le plus. Chad mit une musique douce en fond sonore qui eut pour effet de m'apaiser. Fermant les yeux, épuisée par tant d'émotions après une journée bien remplie, je m'endormis aussitôt.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je vis que j'étais allongée sur mon lit, dans ma chambre. Il faisait presque nuit noire dehors. Mon sommeil avait été très profond puisque je ne me souvenais pas être rentrée chez moi. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ?

- Ça va mieux ma belle au bois dormant ? chuchota Peter assis sur le fauteuil à bascule situé près de mon lit.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- 21 heures !

- Comment es-tu rentré ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Je suis passé par ta fenêtre et je te rappelle que nous avions rendez-vous !

- Ah oui, suis-je bête ! Les vampires n'utilisent pas les portes comme tout le monde !

- Il faut croire que non, désolé ! sourit-il.

- Comment ai-je atterri dans mon lit ? Je me souviens juste m'être endormie dans la voiture de Chad.

- Charlie était présent quand vous êtes arrivés. C'est lui qui t'a transportée dans ta chambre.

- Oh bon sang, je n'ai pas préparé le repas !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Par contre, est-ce que toi, tu as faim maintenant ?

- Non, j'ai bien mangé cet après-midi.

Comme pour me contredire, mon estomac se mit à gronder bruyamment ce qui eut pour effet de nous faire rire aux éclats. Vraiment à l'aise avec lui, je me sentais bien, comme apaisée de l'intérieur. Cela me surprenait beaucoup, étant donné que je ne le connaissais pratiquement pas…

- Il est temps de nourrir l'humaine ! se moqua-t-il.

- Je crois en effet, rétorquai-je, en lui tirant la langue.

Je me levai et descendis presque silencieusement les escaliers avec Peter sur mes talons. La lumière était allumée dans la maison. Une bonne odeur de pain perdu à la cannelle et de chocolat chaud se dégageait de la cuisine et avait embaumé tout le rez-de-chaussée. Charlie devait être encore debout. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Peter me fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Bella, ton père n'est pas là, il a été rappelé au travail. Il t'a laissé un message sur le réfrigérateur.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- N'oublie pas que j'ai une super audition !

- Oui c'est vrai !

- Alors je suppose que c'est toi qui a cuisiné pour moi ?

- Oui, je pensais que tu aurais faim en te réveillant. Je suis désolé, à part le pain perdu et le chocolat chaud, je ne sais pas cuisiner grand chose. Nous pourrions commander une pizza si ça ne te convient pas.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce que tu as préparé suffira amplement. En tout cas, pour quelqu'un qui ne mange pas, ça sent très bon, je suis certaine que ce sera excellent !

- Attends d'avoir goûté avant de t'enthousiasmer, je suis loin d'être un expert !

Nous rentrâmes dans la cuisine qui était, chose surprenante dans un état impeccable. Peter avait mis le couvert. Je remarquai alors une nappe bleue que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant ainsi qu'une serviette assortie, joliment pliée en éventail dans un verre. Tout était prêt, je n'avais plus que les pieds à mettre sous la table ! Devant mon air ébahi, il sourit avant de tirer la chaise pour que je m'installe. Décidément, ce vampire me surprenait de plus en plus !

- Je pourrais vraiment prendre de mauvaises habitudes si tu me gâtes comme ça !

- Oh mais ça ne me dérangerait pas ! répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Il me tendit le mot laissé par mon père disant qu'il y avait une urgence au boulot et qu'il ne savait pas quand il allait rentrer. A peine l'avais plié et rangé dans ma poche que se trouvaient devant moi une copieuse assiette de pain perdu ainsi qu'un bol de chocolat chaud encore fumant.

Je levai les yeux et vis que Peter était à présent assis sur la chaise voisine, jouant discrètement avec le rebord de la nappe, tout en épiant le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Il tentait de cacher sa nervosité. Son attitude toute entière était mignonne et attendrissante.

_Mignonne, attendrissante_ _?_ Ouah, je devais me ressaisir, il s'agissait d'un vampire tout de même !

Je portai à ma bouche une cuillère de pain perdu et les saveurs explosèrent aussitôt en bouche. C'était un pur délice. Il avait gagné un point de plus dans mon estime.

- Fabuleux, j'adore ! C'est le meilleur pain perdu à la cannelle que j'ai jamais mangé de ma courte vie ! Bravo !

- Je suis content que ça te plaise ! dit-il en m'offrant un sourire étincelant.

Je bus une gorgée de chocolat chaud et là encore, je ne fus pas déçue. Un grognement de satisfaction s'échappa et je fermai les yeux pour savourer pleinement les sensations générées. En entendant Peter soupirer, je repris rapidement mes esprits. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise et se dandinait sur sa chaise.

- Tu as un problème ? demandai-je, la tête penchée sur le côté pour mieux l'observer.

- Euh non, non ! répondit-il, gêné. C'est juste que le fait de t'entendre grogner a déclenché en moi une réaction typiquement masculine.

- Oh désolée ! Je vais essayer de manger silencieusement.

Il écarquilla les yeux et ce fut à ce moment là que je vis un détail qui m'avait échappé auparavant. Ses yeux étaient différents.

- Peter, tes yeux !

- Et bien quoi ?

- Ils sont orangés ! Tu as décidé de devenir végétarien, toi aussi ?

- Oui, je veux être en mesure de pouvoir rester au maximum à tes côtés. Ce n'est pas par manque de contrôle que j'ai décidé de changer de régime alimentaire, sache que tu es en parfaite sécurité avec moi, c'est surtout à cause de tes amis les loups.

- J'ai confiance en toi Peter et je comprends. D'ailleurs à ce propos…

- Bella, j'aimerais que tu aies le ventre plein avant que je réponde à tes questions. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te cacherai rien.

Comment pouvait-il savoir ce que j'avais en tête ? Semblant toujours savoir ce dont j'avais besoin avant même que je ne le sache moi-même, il me fascinait de plus en plus.

- D'accord, tu promets de tout me dire, sans retenue ?

- Oui, tu as ma parole !

Je m'empressai de terminer le plus silencieusement possible mon délicieux repas et Peter fit la vaisselle en un temps record pendant que je nettoyais la table de la cuisine. Nous partîmes ensuite nous asseoir dans le canapé en tissu vert du salon.

- Bella, avant de commencer à me poser des questions, sache que je ne te quitterai jamais à moins que tu veuilles plus de ma présence dans ta vie. Tu comptes énormément pour moi, déclara-t-il avec beaucoup d'émotions dans la voix.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il prit ma main dans la sienne et déposa un doux baiser dessus avant de la relâcher rapidement en me voyant frissonner. Je caressais aussitôt ma main, intriguée par ce qui venait de se produire. Ce n'était pas le froid mais la sensation de plaisir procurée par le contact de ses lèvres glacées sur ma peau qui m'avait fait réagir ainsi… Peter sourit, parfaitement conscient de l'effet que son geste avait eu sur moi. Cependant, comme il était hors de question de parler de ça, je décidai de penser à autre chose. Et immédiatement, mille et une questions se bousculèrent dans mon esprit. Celles concernant Jasper s'imposèrent comme des priorités absolues.

- Peter, j'ai revu Jasper cet après-midi près de mon école.

- Je sais.

- Tu savais qu'il viendrait ?

- Oui et non !

- C'est à dire ?

- Je veux dire que non, il ne m'avait pas prévenu mais je savais qu'il allait venir.

- Ah oui ton fameux sixième sens !

- Oui c'est ça ! Je ne t'ai pas perdue de vue pendant votre brève rencontre mais j'ai préféré vous laisser un peu d'intimité.

- Il ne comptait pas vraiment que je le surprenne, non ?

- En effet, il a été pris au dépourvu. Tu sais, il n'est pas encore habitué à tes nouvelles capacités sensorielles !

- Pourquoi est-il venu ?

- Les Cullen te croient morte. Il les a quittés pour en avoir la confirmation.

- Momentanément ou définitivement ?

- Définitivement. Je n'ai jamais approuvé son choix de vie mais il ne voulait plus être seul. Cependant à cause de sa nouvelle famille végétarienne et surtout de sa femme, nous n'avions que des contacts téléphoniques sporadiques. Je suis content qu'il ait retrouvé ses esprits. Il m'a énormément manqué ces dernières décades. C'est ma seule famille. Nous allons enfin pouvoir passer du temps ensemble.

- Youpi alors ! Super les retrouvailles !

- Bella, je comprends que tu sois ironique mais laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît !

- Ok, je me tais !

Au moment où il allait poursuivre ses propos, le téléphone sonna. Je regardai Peter avec un air intrigué avant d'aller répondre, priant pour que rien ne soit arrivé à mon père. Qui pouvait en effet appeler à une heure aussi tardive à 22 heures ? Il me fit un signe de la tête pour m'encourager à décrocher rapidement.

- Allô, Bella Swan à l'appareil !

- Allô, ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Tu semblais exténuée lorsque Chad t'a ramenée.

- Je vais mieux papa, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai seulement eu une journée éprouvante !

- Je suis content de pouvoir te parler, je pensais laisser un message sur le répondeur. Je ne rentrerai pas de la nuit et je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerai demain. Chad viendra te chercher à la même heure que ce matin. Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et tu lui plais beaucoup…

- Je sais papa mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi, c'est trop embarrassant !

- Ok, bonne nuit ma chérie. Je t'aime, bisous, à demain.

- Je t'aime aussi papa, prends soin de toi. À demain !

Après avoir raccroché, je partis dans la cuisine me servir un verre d'eau avant de rejoindre mon ami végétarien.

- Alors où en étions-nous ?

- Tu sais très bien où nous en étions !

- Alors Jasper est tout seul dans la nature maintenant ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Où est-il ?

- Dans la maison des Cullen pour l'instant.

- Mais les loups patrouillent maintenant sur le territoire des Cullen, il n'y a plus de frontière qui tienne. Si jamais ils le trouvent, ils le tueront !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, c'est un excellent combattant ! Il en faudrait beaucoup pour venir à bout de lui.

Mon esprit tourna à cent à l'heure, il était hors de question qu'il arrive quelque chose à Jasper. Pour une raison inexpliquée, je ne supportais pas cette idée !

- Peter, amène-moi là-bas, s'il te plaît !

- Je me doutais de ta réaction. Allons dans ta chambre ! rit-il.

- Laisse-moi tout éteindre d'abord !

Après avoir tout éteint et vérifié que la porte d'entrée était fermée, nous montâmes dans ma chambre. Mes voisins ne devaient pas nous voir. Je montai sur le dos de Peter et il sauta par la fenêtre. Tel un félin, il retomba avec grâce et souplesse sur le sol avant de courir à toute allure vers les bois. La sensation de vitesse était grisante, je n'avais jamais connu rien de tel. Il y a peu de temps encore, la vitesse m'aurait effrayée mais à présent que j'y avais goûtée, je ne pourrais plus m'en passer ! Je me demandais brièvement si Peter accepterait de me promener ainsi sur son dos dans d'autres occasions.

- Quand tu veux Bella ! dit-il.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! rétorquai-je, en lui donnant une légère tape sur la tête.

Il se contenta de rire et en un rien de temps, nous nous retrouvâmes devant la demeure des Cullen. Soudain, les souvenirs de ma dernière entrevue avec mon ancienne famille refirent surface et je ne pus m'empêcher d'angoisser, mon cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine. Peter sentant ma détresse, me déposa délicatement sur le sol avant de me serrer tendrement dans ses bras.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de rentrer dans cette maison si tu n'en as pas envie. Veux-tu que je ramène chez toi ?

- Non, ça ira. Laisse-moi me calmer.

- D'accord, prends ton temps.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Jasper très surpris de nous voir. Je pris la main de Peter pour me rassurer et nous nous avançâmes ensemble vers lui.

- Bonsoir vous deux, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi nous sommes là ! répondit Peter en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Jasper se contenta de hocher la tête avant de nous laisser entrer. Il referma la porte derrière nous et proposa d'aller dans le salon. Je choisis de m'asseoir sur le canapé et Peter fit de même sans lâcher ma main tandis que Jasper préféra une chaise qu'il posa devant nous. Le silence s'installa et j'en profitais pour l'observer attentivement. Son visage était étrangement celui d'une personne très fatiguée, voire exténuée. J'ignorais que cela était possible pour un vampire ! Evitant mon regard, il se concentra sur Peter à la place. Tous les deux semblaient avoir une conversation muette comme s'ils hésitaient de la suite à donner à notre entrevue. Quelqu'un devait se lancer, après tout, il fallait bien que j'ai des réponses à mes questions !

- Jasper pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Pourquoi es-tu seul ? demandai-je, posément.

Il me regarda et je vis de la tristesse dans ses yeux ambrés.

- Bella, je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est produit depuis que tu es entrée au sein de la famille Cullen/Hale.

- Pourquoi dis-tu_ la famille _ ? N'en fais-tu plus partie ?

- Non, la situation a dégénéré et je ne pouvais plus regarder en face ceux qu'autrefois, je considérais comme ma famille. Bella, crois-moi, je ne voulais pas que tu souffres.

- Et bien clairement, c'est raté ! De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien d'avoir des regrets maintenant. Le passé, c'est le passé mais je veux quand même des réponses !

- Oui, tu es en droit de tout savoir. À présent, je ne suis plus tenu de garder les secrets de la soi-disant parfaite famille du Docteur Cullen.

- Réponds-moi, pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

- Pour toi Bella ! Je voulais savoir si tu étais vraiment morte. Sache que je suis extrêmement heureux que tu sois vivante, plus que tu ne le sauras jamais. Les mots me manquent… Bella, je t'ai toujours aimée autrement que ce qu'un frère devrait…

- Et Alice ?

- Elle m'a laissé partir sans faire de commentaires. Alice n'a jamais été mon âme sœur. Nous savions tous les deux depuis le début que nous n'étions pas destinés à rester ensemble bien que nous ayons fait croire le contraire à tout le monde pour pouvoir être acceptés. Bella, il faut que tu saches que depuis notre départ de Forks, tout a changé. La famille que tu as connue n'existe plus.

- Comment ça ?

- Il y a bien longtemps que Tanya avait des vues sur Edward et que celui-ci lui résistait encore et toujours. Elle a finalement mis au point un chantage parfait pour le faire céder lorsqu'il est parti se réfugier dans sa famille après qu'il ait perdu le contrôle dans la cuisine avec toi. Tandis que nous t'attendions, elle est arrivée avec une autre vampire, Natalya, que je n'avais jamais vue et qui avait le pouvoir de nous soumettre à sa volonté. C'est pour ça que nous ne sommes pas intervenus lorsque tu es partie précipitamment. Toi qui es si intuitive, n'avais-tu rien remarqué d'étrange ? De plus, Tanya avait menacé de prévenir les Volturi de ton existence. Tu sais qui sont les Volturi ?

- Oui, j'avais bien senti que vous étiez tous bizarres mais je n'ai pas réussi à me concentrer sur autre chose que Tanya. Et oui, je suis au courant car Edward m'avait un peu parlé d'eux et de leurs lois.

- Et bien les humains doivent absolument ignorer l'existence des vampires. Dans le cas contraire, c'est soit la destruction assurée, soit la transformation en vampire ! Le risque d'une condamnation à mort de toute la famille n'était pas non plus à exclure. Les Volturi ne sont pas connus pour leur clémence et ça fait très longtemps qu'ils pensent que la famille Cullen représentent une menace pour eux avec autant de membres dotés de pouvoirs. Cependant, ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'ils aimeraient bien qu'Edward, Alice ou moi acceptions de rejoindre leurs rangs. Edward refusant obstinément que tu deviennes un vampire et comme nous ne voulions pas servir les Volturi, pour la sécurité de la famille, nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de suivre les ordres de Tanya.

- Tu es en train de me dire qu'Edward s'est sacrifié en couchant avec Tanya pour tous nous sauver ? C'est une blague, non ? ris-je.

C'était sordide et surréaliste à la fois, encore plus fort que les _Feux de l'amour_ et _Santa Barbara_ réunis…

- Malheureusement non. Il t'aime vraiment, n'en doute pas, à sa façon.

- Oh comme c'est touchant ! ironisai-je.

- Bref, lorsque Tanya a autorisé Natalya à nous libérer de son emprise, nous nous sommes précipités dans les bois mais nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Les loups t'avaient emmenée avec eux. Il y avait tellement de sang partout que nous avons pensé que tu étais morte. Ayant senti l'odeur des cendres d'un vampire, nous sommes tous partis de peur que les loups ne s'en prennent à nous également. Peter peut te le confirmer, il était là !

Je me tournais vers Peter qui acquiesça avec un air embarrassé.

- Peter pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit hier ?

- Tu n'étais pas prête à parler de tout ça Bella ! Et puis même si je ne dois rien aux Cullen, ma loyauté allant à Jasper, mon frère, je me devais d'attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas.

- Pourquoi es-tu resté si tout le monde pensait que j'étais morte alors ?

- Parce qu'au fond de moi, je sentais que tu avais survécu.

- Bon continue Jasper. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Natalya folle de douleur d'avoir perdu son compagnon est tombée dans un état catatonique. Nous l'avons emmenée avec nous en Alaska. Nous ne pouvions pas aller ailleurs étant donné la menace de Tanya de nous dénoncer aux Volturi. Là-bas, Edward, après avoir lu dans nos pensées ce qui s'était produit, s'est mis dans une rage folle et a attaqué Tanya. Natalya étant toujours inconsciente, nous nous sommes tous également jetés sur Tanya dorénavant sans protection. Nous l'avons torturée jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue ses méfaits et nous avons mis un terme définitif à son existence, une fois assurés qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu les Volturi. Le reste du clan Denali resta en retrait, estimant qu'elle méritait son sort après avoir fait causé la mort d'une innocente. Lorsque nous avons voulu nous occuper de sa complice, nous ne l'avons pas retrouvée à l'endroit où nous l'avions laissée. Natalya avait dû se réveiller et s'enfuir pendant que nous étions distraits avec Tanya.

Jasper ferma brièvement les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre.

- Cependant, si notre vengeance nous avait fait du bien sur le moment, le contre-coup de ta disparition se fit rapidement sentir. Chacun à sa façon était désemparé, en proie au chagrin et au désespoir. Edward s'enfuit dans les bois. Alice, complètement déprimée, s'enferma dans une chambre. Emmett et Rosalie n'arrêtaient pas de pleurer et de ressasser les souvenirs qu'ils avaient de toi, tout en regrettant de ne pas avoir été complètement honnêtes avec toi. Quant à moi, j'étais littéralement à l'agonie. En plus de mes propres émotions, je devais supporter les leurs, alors je suis parti. Plus rien ne me retenait désormais là-bas. Je voulais me recueillir sur ta tombe, avoir la preuve que tu étais réellement morte. Je me suis rendu directement au cimetière mais n'y trouvant rien, j'ai repris espoir et je suis allé ensuite dans ta chambre. Ton odeur étant fraîche, j'ai su alors que tu étais vivante. Voulant absolument te voir, je suis donc parti à Port Angelès, incertain de ta réaction face à mon retour. Je ne pensais pas que tu me verrais. La suite, tu la connais… Je suis content que tu sois venue me voir, je ne pense pas de toute manière que j'aurais pu rester longtemps loin de toi après t'avoir revue… Au fait, Peter je te remercie encore une fois d'avoir veillé sur elle en mon absence.

J'étais restée silencieuse pendant sa longue tirade et il me faudrait assurément un certain temps pour analyser et réaliser tout ce qu'il avait dit. Les autres vampires pleuraient ma mort mais ça me laissait complètement indifférente. Néanmoins, ce qui m'avait marquée le plus, c'était que Jasper avait avoué qu'il avait des sentiments pas vraiment fraternels pour moi ! Nous avions toujours été très proches et complices mais questionner la nature de ses sentiments envers moi, même si j'avais souvent eu des pensées peu catholiques à son égard, ça ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit, tellement il semblait heureux avec sa femme ! Refusant de me prendre la tête avec ça pour le moment, je me souvins soudain de ce dont je devais parler avec Peter.

- Au fait Peter, nous avons eu la visite aujourd'hui à l'école d'une jeune femme d'origine italienne assez étrange, venue présenter un concours de pâtisserie organisé par des mécènes italiens. Tous mes sens étaient en alerte en sa présence et je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise. Avec le recul, je pense qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un vampire mais je n'en suis pas certaine car d'aspect extérieur, elle ressemblait vraiment à une humaine.

- Sois plus précise Bella. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

- Elle n'arrêtait pas de me fixer et puis quand elle a serré ma main, j'ai eu comme une sensation de brûlure.

- À quoi ressemblait-elle ? A-t-elle dit son nom ?

- Grande brune avec une peau pâle, des yeux noirs, de longs cheveux noirs. Elle nous a été présentée sous le nom de Mademoiselle Giordano.

- Oh merde ! Euh pardon Bella…

- Bella, tu es en danger ! cria Jasper.

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas surprise ? Depuis quand ma vie était-elle normale ? Je me mis alors à rire nerveusement.

- Bella, ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! La situation est grave ! continua-t-il.

- Je sais, c'est plus fort que moi. Désolée ! Je me disais qu'il m'arrivait toujours des trucs extraordinaires !

- Tu dis qu'elle t'a touchée ? demanda Peter.

- Oui, je lui ai serré la main, pourquoi ?

- C'est pas bon du tout, ça ! cria Jasper.

- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'expliquer la situation ?

- Du temps où nous étions encore impliqués dans la guerre des vampires pour les territoires du Sud, il y avait une femelle vampire italienne avec une apparence humaine du nom de Julia Giordano. Sa peau ne brillait pas au soleil et n'était pas glacée comme la nôtre. C'était également une excellente traqueuse dont le don fonctionnait encore mieux si elle avait touché la personne recherchée, expliqua Peter.

- Ça veut dire que si elle s'intéresse à toi, c'est qu'il y a sans doute un contrat sur ta tête. Tanya n'ayant rien dit à ce sujet, j'aurais su si elle mentait, je garantis à 200% que ça ne vient pas d'elle ! poursuivit Jasper.

- Ok conclusion, je suis encore et toujours en danger de mort ! ricanai-je, amèrement. Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? Je suppose que cette histoire de concours avec deux cent mille dollars à la clé ainsi qu'un stage de six mois dans un palace européen, c'était n'importe quoi alors ? Les mécènes italiens, ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec les Volturi, par le plus grand des hasards ?

- Ah ça, rien n'est moins sûr mais il vaut mieux rester sur nos gardes ! conclut Jasper.

- Vous étiez dans les parages, comment n'avez-vous pas senti sa présence ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Bella ! avoua Jasper. Sans doute étais-je trop focalisé sur toi pour prêter attention au reste…

- D'accord mais qu'en est-il de toi, Peter ?

- Je suivais la voiture dans laquelle tu te trouvais Bella, je suis donc arrivé en même temps que toi ! Julia devait certainement être déjà dans l'école. Quand tu es sortie sur le parking, je ne l'ai pas repérée non plus. Elle a toujours su se fondre dans la masse. Je suis désolé.

- Quel super binôme de choc vous faites ! lâchai-je sur un ton laconique pour me moquer d'eux.

- Personne n'est parfait, que veux-tu ! rétorqua Jasper. La prochaine fois, nous serons plus vigilants maintenant que nous savons qu'elle en a après toi.

- Bella, si tu as besoin d'argent, ce n'est pas un problème, dit Peter. Je te donnerai ce dont tu as besoin, tu n'es pas obligée de participer à ce concours !

- Sache que je ne veux dépendre de personne ! Si j'ai besoin d'argent, je le gagnerai à la sueur de mon front, compris ?

- D'accord, message reçu cinq sur cinq ! bouda Peter en faisant une adorable moue.

- Tu as intérêt Peter ! insistai-je, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Reportant mon attention à nouveau sur Jasper, je constatai un léger changement. Depuis qu'il avait soulagé une partie de sa conscience, son visage paraissait un plus détendu. Toutefois, il n'était pas totalement lui-même, c'était flagrant. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour le voir pleinement sourire et faire à nouveau des blagues salaces ? En aurai-je le temps et l'opportunité ?

- Jasper, que veux-tu dire par _rester sur __**nos**__ gardes, __**nous**__ serons plus vigilants_ ? Tu comptes rester ?

- Naturellement, ça va de soi. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, il est hors de question que je te quitte ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ou tu es encore dans la lune ?

- Très drôle ! De toute façon, tu es libre de tes faits et gestes, répliquai-je, sur un ton neutre alors qu'au fond de moi, j'étais plus que ravie qu'il reste.

- Cache ta joie ma chérie ! rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Rappelle-toi à qui tu as affaire !

- Ok, je plaide coupable ! Jasper, je suis contente que tu sois revenu mais je t'en veux encore pour ne pas avoir été honnête avec moi et il me faut davantage de réponses à toutes les questions que j'ai en tête. Entre autres, c'est quoi cette histoire de grossesse et de mère porteuse ?

- Bella, je te répondrai plus tard parce que là, nous ne sommes plus seuls. Il semblerait que les loups aient repéré ma présence.

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase, qu'avec Peter, il se plaça devant moi en position de défense, grognant bruyamment au moment où la baie vitrée explosa en mille morceaux.

* * *

Bisous, a+

Bloody


End file.
